REVENGE OF THE NAGA Love is a sacrifice
by Dee Pyper
Summary: SEQUEL TO A NEW FAE IN TOWN-After the balance is restored, a new world is formed under the Independent council but evil still lurks in the darkness, constantly scheming, waiting for the opportunity to strike.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the Sequel to A New Fae in Town! Many of you asked if there would be a sequel to a New Fae and I hesitated because let's be honest, sequels are never as good as the original. I will do my best to at least be entertaining and give you more time with your favorite characters. Enjoy.

The shroud of sleep finally lifted as the wolf lay silently, her mind slowly remembering the evening before and tiny smile kissed her lips. With her eyes still closed she listened to the rhythmical breathing coming from the woman lying next to her. The comfort and pure joy her unrestricted heart felt swelled in her chest, feeling truly happy and content for the very first time in her life.

Danny smiled thinking she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Her arm was stuffed under Lauren's pillow with her other arm draped protectively over the blonde and her body was wrapped perfectly around the curves of the other woman. Danny pulled the intoxicating scent of the doctor deeper into her lungs feeling the burn heightening deep within her core. The heat of their bare flesh pressed together was enough to keep them comfortable with just a sheet casually drawn over a few body parts.

The wolf pushed herself up onto her elbow unable to resist the beautiful woman in her arms and tenderly pressed a kiss over Lauren's shoulder, drawing a content and appreciative moan. Her soft, moist lips moved methodically over Lauren's shoulder and up the length of her neck before the blonde rolled over onto her back offering herself to the wolf who examined every inch before a playful smile tugged at her lips and her trademark grin spread.

"Good morning," uttered Danny, nipping at a sensitive collar bone that induced a squirm from the doctor.

"Morning," husked the doctor, delighted in the early morning attention. Closing her eyes, she rolled her head to the side and uttered, "I could get used to this."

"Mmm, me too," mumbled Danny, shifting her weight over the doctor and squirming to lie between her legs. Propped up on her elbows hovering over Lauren, Danny's eyes glistened in the morning light seeping through the French doors.

The doctor brushed her fingers over Danny's cheek, "I never thought I could be this happy." A crooked shy smile spread across Danny's face making her eyes dance and her laugh lines etch just a little deeper.

"I could literally spend forever right here," replied the wolf teasingly before flinching as someone pounded on the door. For a second her heart jumped in her throat afraid that once again the control of the Fae was threatening to disrupt her bliss.

"Geez dog give it a rest already and get the hell up," shouted Kenzi through the door. "I'm sure the doc is done examining you."

Danny purged the air from her lungs and chuckled letting her cheek rest on Lauren's chest.

"It's okay," soothed Lauren having held her breath. "It's just Kenzi."

"Go away," shouted Danny.

"Ten minutes and I'm coming in. Bo needs your help," replied the voice through the door.

"Uggg," groaned Danny. "I'm sorry."

"Go. I'm going to have a nice hot bath and then go find Cole and Addison," replied Lauren smiling. She affectionately brushed the stray strands from Danny's eyes, "You're thin, you need to feed more."

Danny smiled, "I doubt I'm going to leave your side for awhile if that's okay with you."

"I'd like that," replied Lauren.

Danny slipped out of bed and quickly pulled on some jeans and a tee. As she pulled her belt through the loops she moved over to the side of the bed closest to Lauren and sat down. Her fingers slowly cascaded down Lauren's cheek and she leaned down toward the doctor brushing her lips gently with her own. Lauren's fingers gripped the front of Danny's cotton tee pulling her closer. The door vibrated again with a thundering fist and Danny regrettably pulled back.

"I'll catch up with you later," said Danny walking backwards toward the door, her eyes still connected to the doctor's.

She turned at the door and opened it quickly dragging the Goth woman into the room as she fell forward. "Are you done?" asked the wolf.

Kenzi smiled, snapped her gum and said, "It's Bo, you know how she gets. All crazy and shit. Morning Doc, you look ummm, well, revitalized. Just needed a little cuddle time with your pup?" Lauren pulled the sheet up under her chin and ran her hand through her long blonde locks rolling her eyes.

"Let's go," said Danny steering Kenzi to the door before looking back at the doctor. "Later?" Lauren nodded before throwing herself back on the pillows grinning, feeling the happiest she had ever been.

"What's the urgency?" asked Danny following Kenzi down the hall.

"I don't know she mentioned something about a slimy two headed creature," said Kenzi doing the funky dance with exaggerated shivers.

"Awesome," replied Danny sarcastically. "You're going to bust an ankle doing that in those boots."

"Believe me, when I say I can do anything in these heels," replied the Goth woman with a devilish grin slipping across her lips.

"Seriously, why do you feel you need to share that?" asked Danny looking back at Kenzi as they entered the kitchen. Kenzi shrugged and raised her eyebrows.

"Morning," said Bo handing Danny a plate of eggs and ham.

"Morning," grunted Danny still shaking her head at the Goth woman. "What's the rush?"

"There is a task force going over the Ash's compound to collect any intel we can and secure it," replied Bo blowing on her steaming coffee.

"Ah come on Bo, do you really need me? I'd kind of like a vacation, even a couple days to just get away with Lauren," groaned Danny.

Bo peered over her cup at Danny understanding that she had been through a lot. "Okay well let's get this assignment over with and then we can see what can be done about a vacation."

Danny finished her eggs and put her dish in the dishwasher. "I'll do this and then I'm out, I'm going away for few days."

"You can't just go on vacation Danny. We just had a huge battle and there are loose ends..." started Bo.

"There are people to do that Bo. I'm just asking for a little time to recharge, heal, maybe spend some time just being normal," said Danny. Bo looked sympathetically at the wolf knowing their Father wouldn't approve.

"Bo," said Danny taking her hands in her own. "I really need this."

The succubus studied her Sister. They had been through so much in the past several months, they all needed a vacation from their lives but none more than Danny.

"Okay," replied Bo. "But there needs to be precautions."

"Yeah, sure," replied Danny brimming with excitement.

XXXX

"_How the hell can she sleep through this_," thought Lauren bouncing around the driver's seat of Danny's Jeep. She briefly glanced over at Danny riding in the passenger seat who seemed to be sound asleep despite the rugged dirt road.

Returning her eyes back to the "road," a smile spread across her lips thinking about how sweet it was for Danny to rent a property at the lake so they could get away just the two of them. She had even somehow talked Bo and Kenzi into looking after Cole for a few days and had Katie clear her schedule. They had never had a vacation together, never really been completely alone and free.

Things had been perfect between them since the uprising. They had been living happily at the mansion, well as happily as they could with Bo constantly chaperoning. The deal for Danny living off the island was that Bo and Dyson would be Danny's constant body guards. It wasn't so bad really, they were in love and living together for the first time in their relationship. She quickly snuck another glimpse of the sleeping wolf, her eyes filled with an admiration for the common hero; "_the people's hero, and anything but common_," thought Lauren.

A knobby tire dipped into a big hole rocking the body of the truck enough for Danny's head to bounce off the window waking her. She groaned and tried to focus in the bright mid day sunlight.

"Welcome back," husked Lauren as a tight lipped grin swept her features.

"How long have we been on this road?" yawned Danny, her long eye lashes chasing the sleep away.

"Maybe thirty minutes," replied Lauren keeping her eyes focused on the road.

Danny stretched her arms letting her left one fall across the doctor's shoulders. "We're almost there. Are you okay to keep driving or do you want me to take over?" asked Danny.

"I'm okay," replied Lauren, sneaking in a quick glance at the wolf. Danny flashed her grin studying the doctor in casual khaki shorts, and a tight striped blue tee shirt that had a plunging neck line.

Lauren smirked feeling Danny's eyes checking her out. Months ago that would have made her nervous but their relationship had grown into something special and she was completely comfortable with herself and the wolf. Danny gave her a quiet confidence she never had before; an inner strength that made her more beautiful to those who had the opportunity to know her.

Danny's fingers unconsciously teased up the doctor's neck just below her ear. Lauren twisted her neck, feeling her eyes drifting shut, enjoying the wolf's gentle touch. She bit her lip, desperately trying to concentrate on the road, fighting the urge to stop the truck.

"Ah, here we go," said Danny sitting more upright in her seat. "We're here."

Lauren let out a sigh of relief, having been mesmerized by the wolf's touch with a simple caress. Danny's love never seemed to get old and her attention made Lauren's heart skip every time, with just a glance.

They pulled into the yard and parked behind a modern looking log cabin. The honey logs were perfectly assembled and tucked away in a very private oasis surrounded by thousands of tall pine trees. The birds fell silent when the women stepped out of the jeep but after deciding they meant no harm they resumed their pleasant chatter.

Danny met Lauren at the front of the truck with a big dopy grin on her face that was infectious. She slipped her fingers through the doctor's affectionately and closed her eyes breathing in the delicious scent of fallen pine needles roasting under the mid day sun.

"Ready?" she asked, opening her mesmerizing auburn eyes that were dancing with a pure joy that she rarely had the luxury of allowing herself.

Lauren smiled leaning into Danny affectionately and replied, "So ready."

Danny led Lauren into the cabin and they dropped their luggage at the front door. The main floor consisted of a kitchen, full bath and small living room with patio doors leading out onto the deck over looking the lake. Large raw wood beams extended the length of the cozy cabin supporting the loft above. Lauren ran her fingers over the smooth pine railing as her eyes drifted over the polished slabs of wood with dark knots that were stretched between stringers leading up to the bedroom.

Soaking in every detail, the blonde opened the patio doors leading to the deck, captivated by the glistening water lapping at the sand just meters in front of the cabin. "It's beautiful," whispered the doctor squeezing Danny's hand as they walked out onto the cedar deck.

The charismatic wolf was contently watching Lauren, studying the pleasure frolicking in her features as her heart thumped in her chest. She ran her hand through her locks before pulling the doctor into her and leaning comfortably against the deck railing.

Lauren blushed a little, witnessing the love emanating from Danny's eyes glinting in the afternoon sun.

"God, I love you," whispered the alluring brunette letting her eyes flit over the doctor, selfishly drinking in the beautiful woman.

"I love you, and this place. Thank you," replied Lauren leaning in and gently brushing the wolf's lips.

"Do you think Bo and Kenzi will be okay with Cole?" asked the doctor.

"Well, ummm," replied Danny hedging nervously.

"Danny?" asked Lauren suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well,...promise you won't be upset?" stammered the wolf.

"No," replied Lauren stepping back and crossing her arms.

Danny bit her lip, "Well, you see, my Father..."

"I see," interrupted the doctor. "Where are they?"

Danny licked her lips knowing this was going badly and not at all how she had hoped they would spend their first day at the lake.

"Bo and Dyson are down the lake a few cabins, but... I've warned Bo that if I see her face I will kill her," blurted the wolf.

Lauren shook her head walking away with disappointment draining her features before turning abruptly. "You left Cole with Kenzi?"

"I'm sorry," said Danny moving to Lauren and wrapping her strong arms around her. "It's going to be fine. Cole will be fine, I gave Kenzi money for take out so they don't starve. Bo knows to stay away."

Danny tenderly lifted Lauren's chin with her fingers. "It's going to be just as we planned, okay?"

"Okay," replied the doctor quietly, still unconvinced and her mind reeling at the thought of Kenzi in charge of her Son.

"Trust me," whispered the wolf smiling.

Lauren nodded never being able to resist Danny's magnetic personality. She reached up brushing the strands of dark hair from Danny's eyes. "You need a haircut."

A grin spread across Danny's face.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Lauren curiously.

Tenderly dusting her finger tips over the doctor's cheek she replied, "I was just thinking how normal that sounded."

Lauren smiled pressing her hips into Danny's and wrapping her arms around her neck. "It did, didn't."

Lauren pushed her knee between the wolf's legs with a sly, teasing glow in her eyes. Danny's core tightened feeling a surge in energy, a familiar want sparked. She leaned into kiss Lauren but she slipped her advance, instead moving her mouth down Danny's neck with her fingers wrapped in Danny's wild tresses. Her other hand stole silently under the wolf's Tee feeling the heat of the well defined abdominals. Danny shivered feeling a tingle deep in her core. Unable to stand the tantalizing caresses any longer, her fingers drifted over the length of Lauren's neck, pulling the material from her shoulder before nipping at her sensitive skin.

The doctor groaned and pressed into Danny's kisses, tilting her head automatically to encourage the wolf. Danny grinned listening to Lauren's respiration rapidly rising and the gasp that escaped her lips as she slipped her hand between her thighs.

Danny pulled back a little, proud of herself for unravelling the doctor in a matter of minutes. "Swim?"

Lauren sighed, noting the amusement in Danny's garnet eyes. "You, Danny Jenson are cruel."

The playful wolf smirked and disappeared through the patio doors calling, "Come on, get your suit."

Danny returned to the deck and leaned casually on the railing sipping a glass of wine watching the sun dance on the gentle ripples of the ebbing water waiting for Lauren. Nature was beautiful and so few truly appreciated it, but Danny was an exception. The silence spoke so loudly to her, embracing her, welcoming her home.

The wolf turned hearing the screen slide on the track. She ran her hand through her hair letting her eyes drift up her slender calves, over her black string bikini, drinking in the delicious doctor. Lauren grinned shyly looking down momentarily, and then walked quickly to the speechless wolf who was still admiring the beautiful doctor.

Lauren's smoldering brown eyes met Danny's, captivating the wolf as she took the wine glass from her and drank the last couple ounces, before licking her lips and setting the glass on the rail. Danny swallowed deeply unable to tear her eyes away, completely under the spell of the mesmerizing blonde.

"You take my breath away," whispered the wolf.

Danny breathed in deeply catching the doctor's scent and her arousal spiked from a want to a need. The doctor smirked, lightly tracing Danny's lips with her finger, slowly, intentionally teasing while she watched Danny submit to her caress. The wolf lips parted as if on command, and the doctor snaked her finger over the wolf's jaw line, tantalizingly meandering down her center line to her belly button.

Danny gasped sucking in ragged breaths as she shuddered under the doctor's touch. A sly tight smile tugged at Lauren's lips, knowing the wolf was completely hers and putty in her hands.

She pushed her nose under Danny's chin forcing her head back while her fingers stroked her abdomen just below her belly button and whispered, "Take your shorts off." With Lauren's teeth grazing over her collar bone, she untied her long board shorts letting them slip to the decking. Danny's respiration was rapid and her heart was pounding with anticipation.

Lauren stepped back a little, her gaze still intensely locked on Danny's eyes, witnessing the growing hunger. Danny watched intently as Lauren swept her fingers up her own midsection to rest on her breast. The wolf swallowed hard having never seen Lauren this sensual before. Her groin was burning with a deep desire that was becoming unbearable.

Lauren took Danny's hand in hers and placed it over her breast before pressing into Danny and grinding slowly, methodically, torturously, watching the wolf's eyes close and hearing a deep groan slip from her lips.

Danny moaned feeling the doctor's teeth tug on her ear, gently nibbling, her tongue darting out like a snake to ratchet up the intensity.

"Are you sure you want to go for a swim?" husked the doctor.

Danny's mouth was dry and she was barely breathing as her hands slipped to Lauren's waist drawing her closer.

"Ummm, mmmmm, ohhhh, maybe, mmmm, it, ahhh, can wait," murmured the wolf feeling weak in the knees under the doctor's continual, deliberately sensual caresses.

"Or," said the doctor in between kisses, "maybe we should just go swimming."

She grinned into a kiss and then stepped back. Danny gaped barely holding off a pant, realizing Lauren was just toying with her, a little payback for earlier.

"You wouldn't," breathed Danny lacing her fingers through Lauren's.

Lauren tilted her head to the side, "wouldn't I?"

"Please," begged Danny drawing the willing doctor back toward her. She pressed her lips to Lauren's moving in perfect unison feeling the love and passion from the woman she loved so desperately. The wolf let her hands slide down Lauren's back over her hips pulling her body in tighter and was about to suggest they move inside when the doctor spun out of her arms, jumping off the deck and running into the glistening water.

Danny let out a sigh and leaned against the railing biting her lip as she ran her hands through her messy hair. She turned and looked out into the water to see the playful doctor splashing about, inviting her in. She chuckled and a big grin spread across her lips as she jumped off the deck.

"Now who's cruel?" complained Danny shaking the water off and grabbing the doctor affectionately around the waist. The reflection of the water glistened in the doctor's eyes as they followed the beads of water streaming down the wolf's neck before cascading down her mid-line. A smile tugged at Lauren's lips.

They splashed around in the water with the reckless abandon of young kids, forgetting the time and responsibilities. It was nice to feel the freedom of a child if only for a few hours. The world fell away as it often did when they were in each others company leaving them to enjoy the simple pleasures.

The afternoon sun had fallen behind the tall pine trees sweeping a shadow across the lake. The water was warm but a gentle breeze kissed the doctor's delicate skin creating a trail of goose bumps.

"You really are too thin. You need to eat more," said Lauren snuggling into Danny's warm body. With the sun gone, the temperature was dropping rapidly and Lauren's teeth were starting to chatter.

"Mmmm, I'm trying, just can't seem to put on weight." Feeling the doctor trembling uncontrollably Danny sighed, "You're freezing, we should get out." Lauren wrapped her fingers through Danny's and they walked back to the cabin. She didn't need to be touching Danny to feel connected but since the battle she found herself much more openly affectionate, no longer afraid to express herself.

Danny skipped down the wood stairs two at a time after changing in the loft. She plugged her Ipod into the dock and scrolled through to find a play list. With her head bobbing to the music, she grabbed wine and a couple glasses that she set on the coffee table before turning on the natural gas stone fireplace.

Lauren slipped down the polished stairwell from the loft above and stood silently watching her wolf. She let her eyes linger over the alluring woman who was wearing her favorite pair of jeans, and a yellow t-shirt. She smirked, her core already tingling, thinking, "_god she looks good in those jeans_." Danny had a glass of wine in hand and was starring out into the night listening to James Morrison's, "you make it real."

The doctor smiled listening to Danny sing along with the lyrics, more relaxed than she had seen her in months. She loved the comfortable, easy going part of Danny but that person had been striped away with the pressure to be a leader, to be the heir to the Blood King. Lauren crept into the living room and wrapped her arms around Danny from behind pressing her face to her back, feeling the warmth emanating from the wolf. Danny chuckled and stopped singing, her self consciousness outweighing the pleasure of the song.

"Don't stop," whispered Lauren, squeezing Danny tighter. Danny turned in the doctor's arms, her eyes emanating an unconditional love for the doctor and shyly looked down.

"Please?" asked the doctor, smiling at the adorable vulnerability of the wolf.

Danny shivered feeling Lauren's fingers slip down her back and over the back her hips. She licked her lips and whispered to the music, nervously:

_I guess there's so much more  
l have to learn  
But if you're here with me  
I know which way to turn  
You always give me somewhere,  
Somewhere I can learn_

You make it real for me  
And iiiii'm running to you baby  
Cause you are the only one who save me  
That's why I've been missing you lately  
Cause you make it real for me  
You make it real for me

Lauren squeezed the shy wolf. A steady exchange of wanting looks were passing between the two women. Close enough to feel each other's breath the women stood motionless, lost in each others eyes. Danny could feel her heart thundering in her chest. Being with the doctor was invigorating, it was like the first time every time.

"God, you make me so nervous," admitted Danny placing her wine glass on the window sill.

Lauren smiled reaching her hands around Danny's neck, "You have no reason to be. I'm yours. I would let you do anything you wanted to me."

"Really?" smirked the wolf, feeling her arousal skip as she studied the doctor. "Anything?" Lauren nodded mischievously.

Danny leaned slowly toward the doctor and her eyes closed automatically before brushing Lauren's lips. The blonde's breath caught, tasting the tip of the wolf's moist tongue between her lips. Licking at Lauren's lips Danny teased, never letting their mouths touch. Tilting her head to the side, Lauren's nose brushed Danny's cheek as she lightly kissed the wolf with soft, tender, wet kisses.

The wolf drew Lauren's hips to hers and she buried her face in the doctor's neck breathing deeply, letting the doctor's scent wash over her. Lauren stretched her neck looking up at the ceiling allowing herself to be loved, while the steady throbbing continued to grow deep within.

"God, you're good at this," breathed Lauren squirming under Danny's nuzzling.

"I think I need more practice actually," uttered the wolf with a sly grin, feeling her own arousal flittering in her core.

"Maybe I should call Kenzi and make sure they're okay," whispered Lauren, leaning back to meet Danny's gaze.

"They're fine," replied Danny absentmindedly, refusing to be distracted.

"No, really," replied Lauren putting her hands on the wolf's shoulders.

Danny licked her lips, feeling herself already moist with anticipation, and reluctantly replied, "Yeah, of course. Make the call, I'll pour some wine."

The wolf took a big sip of wine pacing the small living room, anxiously waiting for the doctor to get off the phone. Patiently waiting Danny looked at her watch. Five minutes had passed, what seemed like an eternity, and Lauren was still standing in the kitchen talking to Kenzi. Danny's lust fuelled gaze met Lauren's who helplessly shrugged.

Danny had another sip of wine and meandered to the kitchen. She corralled Lauren between her and the counter top by placing her hands on the smooth granite on either side of the doctor. Lauren smiled but kept talking to Kenzi. Danny pressed her hips into Lauren, pushed her hair off her shoulder and started biting the sensitive flesh.

Lauren squirmed under the perfectly orchestrated caress of the wolf who knew just what drove the doctor crazy. Her head moved with Danny's hypnotizing touch and her eyes rolled back closing, as her mouth fell open sucking in a raspy breath. Losing her concentration, the phone almost fell out of her weak fingers. "Ummm, no Kenzi. I mean, yes, yes. Sorry I was distracted," said the blonde giving Danny a playful disapproving look. Danny moved to the other side of Lauren's neck, pressing deep, deliberate kisses. Lauren's hips were pressing into Danny and a small whimper escaped her lips feeling the sting of an over aggressive kiss.

"I'm here Kenz. No, I just umm, cut myself."

Danny smirked knowing the doctor was undone and her own desire was raging, needing to be satisfied. Her fingers, worked the button's on the doctor's shirt, while Lauren helplessly tried to maintain a conversation with Kenzi babbling on the other end of the phone.

The playful brunette pushed the spaghetti straps off Lauren's shoulder and slipped the silky garment down to her waist as she moved her kisses lower. Lauren's free hand was buried in Danny's locks. The doctor looked at the ceiling frantically trying to maintain composure, but felt her arousal relentlessly throbbing, desperately wanting Danny to continue.

"Kenz, I'm sorry, I, ummm, Oh God," gasped Lauren feeling Danny's hand slip inside her jeans. "No Kenzi, I'm not in the middle of sex, I'm...oh, gasp, I'm,... Gawd... I'm sorry Kenz I have to go," grunted Lauren tossing the phone.

Driven by her growing needs she aggressively pushed her fingers through Danny's tresses cupping her cheeks with her palms as their tongues tumultuously tangled, tasting each other, wanting more. Danny's hand slipped up the doctor's back sending thousands of tiny tingles through Lauren before resting on the back of her head, pressing deeper into the furious kisses.

The doctor reached for the bottom of the wolf's t-shirt, "take your shift off." Danny lifted her arms as Lauren hoisted the shirt up. As the wolf pulled the t-shirt over her head, there was a pounding on the door startling the women.

Danny dropped her forehead to rest on Lauren's shoulder, completely exasperated with the interruptions. Feeling the ache in her core starting to subside, she grabbed her t-shirt and pulled it back on angrily. Lauren scrambled to the living room and wrapped a blanket around herself, waiting to see who was at the door.

"If that's you Bo, you'd better start running now," growled Danny completely frustrated.

She pulled open the door expecting to see an apologetic succubus but instead it was a stranger. He had large rubber boots that appeared to be caked in, well, mud or worse, dirty jeans and a red plaid shirt. His teeth were the light shade of corn and there were precious few remaining. His hair was sticking up like he had slept on it and just rolled out of bed, and his piercing blue eyes wandered in two different directions at the same time.

Danny raised her eyebrows trying to figure out which eye to make contact with and eventually choose to look at the man's chin instead.

"Sorry to bother yas. Since you all aren't from round here, just wanted to let you know thars' a cougar in the area," drawled the man.

"Umm," replied Danny, glancing quickly over a Lauren trying not to giggle. "Is that," started Danny putting the back of her hand under her nose sealing off the stench, "Poo on your boots?"

"Yeah," replied the man "She mauled a couple of my turkeys down at the farm thar, 'bout, 1/2 mile away. Nothin' but feathers and bones left. Slick as an alley cat in heat," slurred the man before turning his head and spitting a grotesque amount of fluid. Danny's eyes squeezed tighter and she flinched watching the man run his sleeve across his mouth. She perilously tried to be polite; smiling, well grimacing more than smiling, when the man turned his head back toward her.

"I had my wife get on out thar to have a look see but she has weird eyes and they don't see so good no more."

Danny's mouth opened, trying to find the words, thinking, "_exactly what the fuck do you say to that_?"

Lauren smiled and said, "thank you for your trouble."

"Oh hey pretty lady. I didn't see you standing there," replied the man.

"No doubt," uttered Danny drawing a quick disapproving glance from Lauren.

"Sorry?" asked the man, spitting again. Danny cringed, disgusted by the massive amount of brown juice that flew out of his mouth.

"Ummm, "no doubt" this cougar is a menace. We'll keep our eyes open," replied Danny starting to close the door.

"Oh, okay, ya'll have a good night," said the man stepping back from the door.

"Night," said Danny before slamming the door shut and leaning against it unable to control her outburst any longer. "God, what was that?" She looked over at Lauren and they both started laughing; hearty, unrestrained, content laughter rang through the tiny cabin.

Danny grinned, accepting a glass of wine from the half naked doctor, noting her flushed cheeks and a sheen that made her skin sparkle.

"You're so beautiful," whispered the wolf admiring the woman before her. Lauren bit her lip self-consciously, but her eyes maintained contact with Danny's.

Danny sat on the floor leaning against the couch and pulled the doctor down toward her. Lauren smiled, thinking how wonderful it was to just spend time together despite the interruptions.

Kneeling in front of the wolf Lauren tugged at the bottom of Danny's tee. "Take it off." Danny set aside her wine and allowed the doctor to peel her shirt over her head. Lauren ran her fingers through the wolf's damp hair before sitting down between her legs and leaning her back against her chest. She felt surrounded by heat, the fireplace and the warmth emanating from the wolf.

Danny draped her arm around Lauren contentedly, absentmindedly drifting her fingers through the doctor's cleavage unaware that she was igniting Lauren's ache all over again. Silently they sipped wine and watched the flickering flames.

Breaking the silence Danny finally blurted, "Was that guy for real? I mean really, we weren't on candid camera or anything?"

"So that's what you're thinking about?" uttered the blonde, having long forgotten the man under Danny's unknowing caress.

"Well ummm, I was planning what I was going to do to you next. You know, since I'm allowed to do whatever I want," replied the wolf with a sly grin, as her fingers trailed just under the waist band of the doctor's jeans.

Lauren squirmed, immediately aroused by Danny's touch and her stomach receded with a jagged breath. The wolf gently brushed Lauren's long tresses over her shoulder before snuggling her chin in the crook of the doctor's neck. Breathing in the familiar scent of the doctor was intoxicating for the wolf, her own personal drug. "I love you," she whispered with barely a breath.

"Mmmm," groaned Lauren pressing back into the wolf and tipping her head back further to look at Danny. "I finally feel like I can love you out loud," said Lauren. "I want to shout to the world that I love you and no longer just whisper it."

Danny smiled, her aurulent eyes glinting with the reflection of the fireplace, dancing effortlessly. "You make me so happy," murmured the wolf while using a finger to gently sweep the material from Lauren's shoulder.

Pressing her lips to the blonde's exposed skin, she methodically moved over the back of her neck. The doctor's head fell forward accepting the caresses as her breath caught and released with every sensual nibble. Her stomach tightened feeling Danny's fingers lightly brushing the bare skin along her side, while drawing her nearer with the other arm. Danny nipped up her neck before gently turning Lauren's face toward her and continuing down her jaw line. Lauren could feel the wolf's hips tensing around her and her own needs growing.

Lauren turned toward Danny affectionately pushing her fingers through her shaggy locks. Danny's eyes glistened with an admiration for the doctor, a love that was unwavering, unconditional, and there was nothing she wouldn't do for her. She slipped out from behind the blonde and Lauren turned lowering herself to the thick sheepskin rug pulling Danny with her. Lauren's eyes followed Danny, waiting breathlessly with anticipation as she felt the wolf's weight straddle her. She reached for Danny's cheek but the wolf grabbed her wrists and pressed them to the floor over her head. Her breath caught and then a smirk spread into a smile at the wolf's playful assertiveness.

The doctor's eyes met the intense auburn gaze of the wolf, and her heart skipped a beat. The desire in Danny's eyes was consuming and she knew hers would reveal the same. The fever and passion between them was fuelled by the uncommon connection they shared, a deep unconditional love that refused to be unsettled.

Her lips parted to receive Danny's kiss but the wolf avoided her lips, instead pressing a kiss near her mouth before her tongue brushed her lips tantalizingly slow. Danny could feel Lauren's heart speed up and her hips press into her. The blonde squirmed, her wrists working under Danny's restraint, desperately wanting to grab the wolf and kiss her passionately.

Danny placed a tender kiss over Lauren's eyelid, feeling her eyelashes twitch under her lips. Her soft lips dusted the doctor's forehead and cheek before pressing under her jaw with more assertive nuzzles and bites. Her hand moved from Lauren's wrist to caress her cheek as her mouth covered the blonde's and the kisses became more passionate, pressing harder. Lauren immediately wrapped her fingers around Danny's neck pulling her down on her, slipping her tongue between the wolf's lips.

The wolf moaned feeling the passion between them rising and pressed her hips rhythmically into Lauren who responded effortlessly. The deep down ache that had been teased and tormented over the past several hours was not willing to be ignored any longer. Every suckle, lick and caress drove the desire to unbearable levels, to the point where containment was no longer possible. The heat of passion glistened on their bodies under the low light of the fireplace and the furious kissing continued, driving the insatiable need to climactic proportions.

Clothes were pulled off and tossed to the side without breaking the lip lock or the intense eye contact. A tangle of naked body parts rocked and bucked before finally falling still with heavy breathing, the only sound drifting on the still air.

XXX

Danny bolted awake and quickly looked around realizing she had been sleeping on the floor in front of the fireplace. Lauren slowly propped herself up on her elbow and ran a hand unconsciously through her hair. "What is it?"

"Something isn't right," whispered Danny looking down and concentrating as a knot tightened in her stomach. "I can feel Bo and Dyson. Their anxiety is way up."

A loud noise shook the cabin with a violent shudder and Danny scrambled to her feet searching for her jeans.

"What's happening?" gasped Lauren pulling on her pants, trying to keep up with Danny who was already half dressed.

"I don't know," murmured Danny jamming her feet quickly into her shoes before cautiously peeking out the patio doors. She opened the door to the deck, cringing at the loud scraping noise it made in it's track. On the deck she could now see the sky illuminated over the trees a few cabins down the lake. She turned abruptly and ran into Lauren who had quietly joined her on the deck.

"I have to go," gasped the wolf. Lauren nodded and slipped her hands over Danny's forearms, feeling the tension in her muscles. Danny's focused canine eyes cut the darkness while her heart thundered in her chest knowing Bo needed her, but reluctant to leave Lauren.

Recognizing Danny's dilemma, Lauren soothed, "It's okay, I'll be fine. Go." Danny hesitated and then nodded knowing there was no choice.

"There's a cellar to the right of the deck. Get down there and stay there until I come get you," choked Danny. She grabbed the doctor by the shoulders and kissed her as if it were their last kiss.

"Be careful," gasped Lauren, her eyes filled with terror and concern.

Danny stopped at the edge of the deck taking one last glance at the doctor. "Get in the cellar. Quickly." She disappeared in the early morning darkness running through the tall wooded forest toward an unknown danger.

Branches flexed to their breaking point nipping at the wolf, tearing large cuts of flesh as she tore through the forest. With adrenaline and anxiety coursing through her veins Danny pressed forward unaware of the vicious branches.

She slowed her pace and finally stopped. Still hidden by the large foliage, she could feel the heat from the cabin burning uncontrollably, flames lashing out, licking the darkness. Only parts of the frame remained standing. Danny dropped to her knees, her heart in her throat thinking, "_no one could survive that_."

Desperately her eyes searched the area and was just about to call Bo's name when the breeze picked up and her keen sense of smell inhaled the familiar pungent stench.

"Orks," uttered the wolf. She quickly scanned the area one last time and then turned, running hard back to her cabin, her fear now focused on the human doctor.

Danny slowly crept to the edge of the property scanning for any activity and breathed deeply searching for signs of intruders. With the path to the deck clear, she scurried from the cover the forest to the cabin and grabbed the keys to the jeep. Leaping over the deck railing, she landing at the entrance to the storm cellar and quickly pulled open the door. A wave of relief washed over her seeing Lauren safe at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on," said Danny reaching for the doctor's hand. "We gotta go."

"Where are Bo and Dyson?" asked Lauren scrambling up the stairs to grab Danny's hand.

Danny shook her head trying to hide her fears as she towed Lauren behind her to the Jeep. "I don't know."

They jumped in the jeep and Danny punched the accelerator spraying rocks everywhere. Looking over her shoulder the wolf saw three Orks run out of the woods behind them.

"Look out," screamed Lauren drawing Danny's attention to the road in front.

"Hold on," barked the wolf as the brush bumper ploughed down two Orks that dared to jump in front of the oncoming Jeep.

Danny pushed all the air out of her lungs catching a glimpse of the doctor nervously running her hand through her blonde tresses while her other hand gripped the "holy shit" handle.

"Are they gone?" uttered Lauren.

"I don't know," replied the wolf breathlessly.

"Danny watch out," blurted Lauren. Danny slammed on the brakes swerving as the tires squealed and the truck skidded to a stop near the tree line.

"Holy shit," whispered Danny pushing her scruffy locks from her face. She opened the door and two people immediately climbed in the back of the jeep.

"Go, Go!" shouted Bo looking out the back of the truck watching for pursuers.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Lauren reaching for Bo's hand, her eyes wild with terror.

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine," replied Bo squeezing Lauren's delicate fingers.

The Jeep sped away leaving the lake in it's wake.

"What the hell is going on?" uttered Danny finally breaking the sound of heavy breathing.

"The Orks are likely hold over from the battle but they don't think for themselves. They wouldn't have followed us here, someone sent them," replied Dyson grimly.

They rode in silence the remainder of the way home, each alone with their thoughts. Lauren glanced over at Danny noticing the strain that was once again etched in her features. Reaching over she laced her fingers through Danny's trying to comfort her before pressing a wad of Kleenex over a cut on the wolf's cheek.

"I'm okay," uttered the wolf as her mind raced, trying to understand why they would be specifically targeted in a mission style attack.

The truck creaked and groaned up the road toward the mansion until Danny stopped the truck 100 yards from the house noticing the front door was ajar.

"What are you doing?" asked Bo from the back seat leaning forward.

"The door is open," replied the wolf quietly opening her truck door keeping her canine eyes fixed on the mansion.

"O God, Cole!" gasped Lauren, jumping out of the jeep and running toward the house after realizing he was in danger.

"Lauren, wait," yelled Danny scrambling out in time to grab the distraught doctor.

"I know you're worried but we need to be safe okay?" Lauren nodded as the moisture welled into her eyes. "Stay with me."

Cautiously they approached the house. It was quiet, dark, and it reeked of the undead. Bo swallowed deeply as they stepped around what looked like a large drag mark through a pool of blood.

Entering the quiet foyer of their safe house Danny's eyes narrowed and the hair on the back of her neck tingled.

"Kenz," whispered Bo walking though the house slowly, as her anxiety climbed in her chest.

The house was a mess, completely turned upside down. The rank smell of Orks still in the air was suffocating. But there was another smell, one that was very familiar to Danny and yet unknown.

Danny headed down the hallway with Lauren close behind. Placing her hand on the door handle, she immediately pulled her hand back covered in a thick slime.

"Gross, what is it?" asked Danny flicking it off her hand.

"It looks like reptile slim," replied Lauren pushing her pen around in the goo that seemed to follow the baseboard. "I'd need to test it to know for sure."

Lauren pushed open the door and froze, her heart hammering as she began to tremble. She rushed to the lifeless woman lying on the floor. "Oh God, please no," sobbed Lauren frantically searching for vitals signs.

XXXX

More? Let me know, I hope you like it. Dee


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2-Know your enemy

Sorry for the delay, writing two stories is a lot harder than I anticipated. I apologize in advance for any errors, I had to edit this myself, and honestly, no one really wants that! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Cheers!

XXXXX

Danny's heart leapt into her throat hearing Lauren's agonizing cries. She scrambled to the doorway fearing the worst.

"Bo!" shouted Danny, glancing down the hallway for the succubus. She slowly entered the room and dropped to her knees behind the shattered woman. Danny wrapped her arms tenderly around the doctor, pulling her gently away from the body. She squeezed the inconsolable woman tighter having no words to express her sympathy.

"No, I need to help her," sobbed Lauren. Danny glanced at the woman having seen enough dead people in the last month to know there was nothing anyone could do.

"Sweetheart," soothed Danny pausing briefly to swallow. "She's gone."

"She can't be Danny," gasped Lauren struggling to get free from Danny's gentle restraint.

"I'm sorry," replied the wolf sadly.

"Oh God, I have to find Cole," gasped the woman as her thoughts darted to her Son. She pounded her fists on Danny's shoulders, "Let me go." Frantically she tried to escape Danny's grasp letting her frustration rage.

The wolf patiently let her hands slide up the doctors arms to her wrists eventually quieting her fists. "Easy," whispered the wolf drawing Lauren tighter. "I promise you I'll find him but I need you to calm down."

"Why, would anyone do this?" sobbed Lauren pressing her cheek to the wolf's shoulder, unable to hold her normally reserved emotions in check.

"I don't know," uttered Danny stroking the doctor's back, trying to sooth a pain that wouldn't relent.

Bo arrived at the door leaning in with each hand holding onto the door frame. "Addison," she whispered. Danny looked up and nodded sadly.

Danny's jaw clenched as she held Lauren trembling in her arms with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Her mind was already focused on revenge; her rage directed at an invisible enemy.

"Any sign of Kenzi or Cole?" asked Danny trying to ignore the bitter taste of hate rising in her throat.

Lauren looked up, anxiously waiting for Bo's answer. Bo shook her head sadly. Danny could feel Lauren shudder as her tears rained uncontrollably and she squeezed her tighter.

"Can you pull the surveillance footage? I'm going to go get Lauren settled and then I'll be back. We need to know who or what we are dealing with," replied Danny, maintaining a steely steadiness, knowing she needed to, for both Bo and Lauren.

Bo nodded solemnly. "We'll find them Bo. Find us a place to start okay," encouraged the wolf sympathetically.

"Okay," smiled the succubus, welcoming the opportunity to direct her focus to something productive, rather than the terrifying thoughts of Kenzi's demise.

The doctor closed her eyes trying to compose herself, her mind swimming, having been so happy only hours before and now facing the loss of Addison and her Son. "Come on," said Danny lifting Lauren to her feet.. "You should rest."

Lauren's sad gaze met the succubus' over Danny's shoulder when she turned, and she could see the compassion in her tortured eyes. Bo quickly embraced the doctor breathing in the delicious fragrance, the scent she could never replace and felt herself fighting her nature.

"I'm sorry Lauren," she whispered, gently placing an affectionate kiss on the doctor's cheek. Conscious of her voracious appetite and need to feed, she let go quickly, not wanting to linger too long and cheapen her concern for the doctor.

Danny's intense stare met Bo's. "I'll meet you in the office in a few minutes." Bo nodded, squeezing Danny's forearm and then disappeared down the hallway.

The wolf rested her hand in the small of Lauren's back and guided her down the hall to their room. Lauren sat silently on the bed, her eyes vacant and lifeless. Danny lowered herself in front of the doctor and ran her fingers over the doctor's cheek affectionately, wanting desperately to take her pain away.

"We'll find Cole and Kenz," she said firmly. "If they wanted them dead, they would be here somewhere." Lauren cringed hearing the coldness of the word, "_dead_." It echoed in her ears and her mind drifted to Addison, her Sister, who knew nothing of Fae until she dragged her into it a couple weeks prior.

"It's my fault," whispered the doctor.

"What is?" asked Danny, as her compassionate auburn eyes searched Lauren's exhausted features.

"That Addison is dead. She was completely innocent," replied the doctor, not raising her gaze from a wooden knot in the hardwood flooring.

Danny slipped two fingers under Lauren's chin and raised her eyes to meet her own. "It's not your fault. evil doesn't discriminate." A tear spilled down the doctor's cheek and the wolf gently wiped it away the glistening drop, feeling the moisture on her finger tips. Danny could feel her chest tightening, feeling Lauren's pain. It hurt her deeply to see the beautiful woman in such torment.

"If anything, it's my fault. I wanted the weekend getaway. I should have been here, keeping any eye on things. It's my duty," whispered the Fae leader sombrely.

"Don't," breathed Lauren, touching Danny's cheek. "You can't be responsible for everything that ever happens Fae related."

Danny shook her head, "it's my destiny, my responsibility..."

"Listen," said Lauren, her eyes pleading with the wolf to hear her. "You give everything you are, all the time. No one, can ever ask for more. Don't ever think you let anyone down. Okay?" Danny nodded slowly, studying the amazing woman before her. Even now, her compassion for others, her need for them to be okay, outweighed her own needs.

Leaning down, Lauren's lips met Danny's and she drew the wolf closer, feeling her strength, her love; wanting to get lost in her embrace and forget if only for a moment. She let her tongue brush Danny's lips and felt the wolf respond.

"Gawd, I'm sorry," whispered Lauren breaking the embrace, feeling guilty for wanting to lose herself in a tender moment. She ran her hand through her long strands chastising herself for a moment of weakness.

Danny pulled back hesitantly, unsure what the doctor needed. "Why don't you get some rest. I'll come back and check on you in a little while," replied Danny, affectionately kissing Lauren's cheek.

"Where are you going?" asked Lauren nervously.

"Kenz and Cole are still out there. Lauren, I need to try and find them," answered Danny.

"No," snapped Lauren shaking her head. "No," she repeated softer, looking back at the floor. Let Dyson and Bo handle it. I can't lose you too."

"Ssshh," soothed Danny. "You won't okay. Get some rest, I won't leave the property without talking to you."

"How am I supposed to rest Danny?" snapped Lauren. "Addison is dead and my Son is missing. Tell me, how can I rest?"

"I'm sorry," whispered the wolf unsure what to do for the distraught woman.

"Damn it," utter Lauren reaching her hand out to gentle caress Danny's cheek. She tipped her head to the side apologetically. "I'm sorry, you're right. I just don't know how I can rest."

"Listen, you've had a really long night and your amazing brain won't be any help to us if you don't try to at least get a little rest," encouraged Danny.

Lauren nodded, her empty eyes glinting with moisture, as she lay down on the bed completely exhausted and unable to argue with the wolf. Danny pulled a blanket up over the doctor and kissed her forehead. "I'll let you know when we find something."

The doctor's eyes followed Danny walking toward the door desperately wanting her to stay,wishing she could ask her to. Her tormented mind raced between Addison and Cole, she rolled onto her side and pulled her knees up toward her chest, hoping sleep would relieve her of the hollowness she felt in her heart.

Closing the door, Danny lingered near the door, torn between feeling a responsibilty to find the killer and to being by Lauren's side in her time of need. She brushed her fingers over the smooth wood of the door and headed down the hallway. Within a couple minutes she entered the office to find Bo pacing the floor, anxiously squeezing her lip between her fingers watching video.

"Anything?" asked Danny.

"Not yet. Dyson has called in some of the trusted Fae to increase security. We need to call Father and Trick," sighed the succubus.

"What was that?" gasped Danny, having seen something flash by, very close to the camera.

"I didn't see it. I'll rewind," but before she could, both women stood consumed by the horror unfolding on the screen.

"Under fae," whispered Danny watching them destroying the security detail and breaching the compound.

"Jesus," gasped Bo as the front door splintered with the power of an Ork.

Behind the Ork entered a beautiful long legged woman. She wore capris that hugged her hips and accentuated her figure. A tight fitting jacket just reached her waist and was zipped up to her cleavage which filled out the jacket. Her long wavy brunette hair flowed over her shoulders and her intense emerald eyes shone brightly against her light brown skin. She was elegant in her designer heels as she stepped lightly over debris and the body of a security officer that the Ork had used to throw through the door.

Danny cringed watching the ensuing chaos; people running, screaming, no mercy was shown to the Independents. She ran her hand through her scraggly locks struggling to watch helplessly. Bo's fists were clenching as the fury raged. A shriek could be heard out of the view of the camera and both Bo and Danny knew it was Kenzi. Danny leaned on the desk trying to get closer, searching the screen next to Bo, and finally they saw Kenzi being dragged across the floor kicking and screaming.

"God, she's hurt," whispered Bo feeling her heart racing as she witnessed a trail of blood streaking the floor behind the Goth woman passing the camera toward the exit. The earlier woman moved into camera view carrying Cole who appeared to be unconscious. She seemed to know where the camera was and took two steps closer, flashing a full toothed smile right at Danny and Bo. Bo paused the video, feeling her terror transforming to a smoldering rage deep inside.

A growl escaped Danny's lips and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. "I know her. Ava Delgado. She owns an art gallery on the corner of Temple and 12th. She was an advisor to Lachlan, a Nagia."

"She's screwing with the wrong people. I'm going to the gallery," seethed Bo trying to squeeze between Danny and the doorway.

"Slow down Bo," cautioned Danny.

"Get out of my way little Sis," hissed Bo angrily.

"Look at me Bo, we need a plan. Going in there half cocked is going to get you killed and I'm not prepared to lose you," blurted the wolf with more emotion than she had planned.

Bo took a step back and swallowed deeply, having never really discussed their feelings for each other before. She bit her lip letting the wolf's words ring in her ears. "Okay," uttered Bo trying to control her volitile emotions.

Danny reached for Bo's wrist and pulled her in, wrapping her arms around the angry succubus. Bo closed her eyes feeling the wolf's heart beating next to hers and a tingle trickled down her spine as Danny's warm breath ghosted over her shoulder.

"We'll find them, but we need a plan. Can't we just do it my way for once?"

Bo squeezed the wolf tight, feeling her warmth, inhaling her familiar scent that she had grown to love. "Okay. For now," replied the succubus.

Releasing her embrace Danny uttered, "Call Trick while I print this screen and e-mail it out to them."

"How's she doing?" asked Bo referring to Lauren while she was dialling her cell.

"She's ummm, coping. Like she always does," replied Danny working the computer key board expertly. "She's been through so much and all I seem to bring her is more pain."

"That's not true," replied a quiet voice startling the women. Danny slid in front of the screen trying to hide the disturbing image from Lauren.

"Hey, I thought you were resting," replied Danny casually, trying to maintain a cool exterior despite her growing terror. "Come on, I'll go..."

"Is that who took Cole?" gasped Lauren bolting toward the computer, trying to get past Danny.

"Lauren I think..." replied Danny trying to shield the frantic woman.

"No Danny, don't try to protect me! That's my Son," shouted the doctor. "Why aren't we out there bringing him home?"

"Trick," yelled Bo, "I can hardly hear you. Just hang on. Danny, we need to go, now." Danny nodded feeling the urgency. The succubus made a quick exit leaving Danny to deal with the grieving doctor while she talked to Trick.

"Okay, Okay, come sit," said Danny, steering the doctor to a chair in the corner. "I don't have much time."

"Who is she?" demanded the doctor showing more courage than one could expect from a distaught Mother.

"She's a Nagia, an assistant to Lachlan," replied Danny begrudgingly. "We're going after her now. You should be resting."

"No," said Lauren looking up at the wolf." Her slender fingers wrapped around Danny's wrist and her eyes reflected the worry deep in her heart. "My Son is still out there. I need to help."

"Lauren I," started Danny.

"I'm fine. I'm going with you," replied the doctor.

"Lauren, it's too dangerous. I can't be worried about you, I need you to stay here and find out what you can. Maybe you could collect samples, do some research. You are the expert on this stuff. Bo and I count on you for that," soothed the wolf.

The doctor nodded reluctantly, at least feeling useful. "Okay,I'll take some samples of the excreted substance in the hallway. I'll make arrangements for,..." she swallowed hard trying to maintain her composure, "Addison." "But you'll call me right away, as soon as you know something right?"

Danny ran her hand lightly over Lauren's arm trying to provide comfort to the doctor and nodded knowing this was Lauren's way of coping. "Okay." The Independent leader laced her fingers through Lauren's and protectively led her down the hall to the kitchen where Bo was finishing her conversation with Trick.

Bo glanced up, her thoughts interrupted by the women entering the kitchen. "Okay, I got it. I gotta go," said Bo before ending the call.

"Lauren sweetie, are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" asked the succubus.

The doctor shook her head sadly, "I can't sleep. I just need to keep busy right now." She dropped her fingers from Danny's and ran her hand up the wolf's strong arm. "I'm going to call Katie and get a team out here." Danny nodded and watched the very brave blonde go about her business as if it were a normal case.

"She'll be okay," offered Bo sensing the wolf's concern. "Dyson has a security team outside combing the grounds and locking down the property.

"What did Trick say?" asked Danny.

"He wants us on the island as soon as possible," shrugged the succubus.

"No. No way," growled Danny. "We'll lose too much time."

Bo smiled, "taken care of little Sis. I told him to send reinforcements if he wants, but we aren't running." A grin formed on Danny's lips, large enough to dig in a little dimple.

"Let's gear up and get moving," said Bo towing Danny by the wrist down to the armoury. After hastily collecting a variety of weapons, the women surfaced in the kitchen where Dyson was talking quietly with several men and women they didn't recognize.

"I'll meet you back here in a few minutes," uttered Bo heading down the hallway to her room. Danny nodded and went to look for Lauren who she found squatting down, collecting slim samples with Katie near by. The young intern pushed her safety glasses up her nose and smiled seeing the wolf walking toward them.

Danny bent down and affectionately kissed Lauren's cheek, then proceeded to the intern, giving her a big hug. "It's good to see you. Thanks for coming."

"Of course," returned the young woman.

"I need you to look after the doc for me for a few hours," said Danny.

"Huh?" asked Lauren looking absolutely adorable in her safety glasses, rubber gloves and her blonde locks a dishevelled mess.

Danny grinned trying to lighten the oppressive mood, "honestly, how do you manage to make dishevelled look good?" Lauren looked away shyly, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks.

"We're ready to infiltrate the gallery," uttered Danny more seriously, feeling the unseen danger chasing her.

"Can't you just let Bo and Dyson go?" asked Lauren, getting to her feet to stand in front of Danny. She wrapped her fingers in Danny's tee pulling her close. "I can't lose you too."

Running her thumb lightly over Lauren's cheek pushing her hair back, Danny replied reassuringly, "All of us being there gives us the best chance to find Cole and Kenzi. I'll be fine. You know I have to go."

"Let me come with you," begged Lauren.

"You want to help right?" asked Danny. "Then just be ready if we need you okay?"

Lauren sighed knowing she would never be able to reason with Danny. "This Nagia, will be Lachlan's mate. They are very territorial, so the fact that she has been living here, means she's his mate. My guess is she's seeking revenge for us killing him."

"Great a pissed off boa," muttered Danny.

"Much more dangerous than a boa Danny. Her strike will rip your throat out. Her venom will eat away your organs from the inside out. Given she's fuelled by revenge and rage she'll be doubly dangerous and will fight until the death. Don't under estimate her," finished Lauren.

"Gawd is everything in the Fae world super sized," quipped Danny.

Lauren smiled a tight lipped grin, always amused by the freshness of Danny's perspective.

"I have to go," said Danny regrettably.

"Be safe and call me," replied Lauren leaning in to capture the wolf's supple lips, lingering longer than was likely appropriate in front of Katie. "Sorry," she whispered shyly glancing over Danny's shoulder.

"It's okay, I get it," smiled Katie pretending she was working on samples.

"Thank you," replied Lauren shaking her head awkwardly. Danny licked her lips tasting the last bit of the doctor and grinned.

"I'll see you both soon. Try not to get slimmed," said Danny strolling casually down the hall.

"I'm sorry about that, really," said Lauren picking up her eye dropper and test tube.

"Not to worry, replied Katie, "I really like Danny, and she's good for you."

Lauren tipped her head to the side amused. "How so?"

"Well, anyone can tell she loves you unconditionally. Isn't that what we all want?" asked Katie.

"I suppose you're right," replied Lauren, with a small smile tugging at her lips.

XXXX

Danny entered the kitchen where Bo was already leaning casually against the counter. Dyson rubbed his brow walking toward them.

"The compound is secure. They'll stay until this is resolved," said Dyson indicating the small group he had just left.

"We know who took Kenz and Cole," uttered Bo. "A Nagia that runs an art gallery. We're going there now."

"I think Navain and Elizair are still close, I'll call them and get them here," replied Dyson.

"Maybe we should wait for them," added Danny.

"We need to get to the gallery now," said Bo dragging Danny by the wrist.

"What happened to we would do it my way?" asked Danny.

"Your way takes too long," replied Bo smirking.

"Hang on," said Dyson. "You aren't going alone. Let me get a few men and meet you outside."

"Fine," sighed Bo preferring the guns blazing approach to any kind of strategy. "But we leave in five minutes."

Sitting in the driver seat of the Escalade, Bo tapped her fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, reflecting on Kenzi and felt a pang of sadness grip her. She hadn't allowed herself to really believe Kenzi could be gone until that moment. She quickly pushed aside her feelings, choosing to focus on her mission, finding her best friend.

"We'll find them," soothed Danny realizing that Bo had disappeared into her thoughts.

"She drives me crazy you know," uttered Bo looking straight ahead.

Danny smiled and squeezed the succubus' hand, "I miss her too." With the trucks loaded, Bo started the Escalade and they sped down the highway.

Two black escalades rolled silently to a stop in the alley behind the art gallery. A small stout man climbed out of the vehicle with Dyson, pulled out a lock pick kit and was just bending down to open the door when Bo pushed past him kicking in the door.

"Subtle," grumbled Danny closely following the woman.

Dyson indicated three men to go around to the front and the other two joined him with Bo and Danny.

The gallery was dark and quiet. Pictures were standing on tripods casting shadows from the emergency lights causing Danny's heart to skip at every corner. She could hear her own breath echoing hollowly in her ears.

Danny covered her nose with the back of her hand grimacing, "that's nasty."

"Dead Orks. Must have served their purpose," grunted Dyson dryly. Danny stepped across a couple more bodies and pushed open a door.

A rush of ice cold air and light material flew over her brushing her shoulders as she dove to the floor. With her heart pounding in her chest she jumped to her feet, still crouched down. Her canine eyes searched the darkness, watching the others ducking and dodging the airborne threat.

"What the hell is it?" gasped Bo swinging her dagger hopelessly at an almost impossible target.

"A goblin or shifter of some sort, likely a Rakshasas by it's form," replied Dyson ducking.

"How do we kill it?" shouted Bo straining to see the dark creature in the low light.

Breathing hard, Danny licked her lips and stood up drawing her sword. "God damn it Danny," shouted Bo from flat on her belly, "stay down."

The Rakshasas flew at Danny with the force of a tornado and stopped dead, hovering four feet from the wolf. Danny eyes studied the creature, noting the deformed head of a bull. Long tangled hair flowed over it's shoulders and it's body seemed to disappear into the air with only a tattered light material flowing around where the body should exist.

It's short tusks protruded from it's jaw, and a blue hue circled the solid black sunken eyes. Staring at the dead eyes Danny squeezed the handle of the sword nervously, trying to maintain her composure, refusing to look away.

Bo watched in horror for what was seconds but seemed like hours before scrambling to her feet. The creature flew closer to Danny brushing her from her feet and exited the gallery, disappearing into the street. Panting, Danny climbed to her knees before Bo pulled her to a standing position.

"What the hell were you thinking?" shouted Bo.

"I couldn't stop staring at it. The eyes..." gasped Danny. "I read it's thoughts."

"What? What did it say?" stammered Bo anxiously.

"The Nagia has enlisted the Rakshasas to resurrect Lachlan through Abigor, the warrior demon. He can grant Lachlan the ability to walk on earth again," breathed Danny, still trying to catch her breath. "They have Cole. His Father was a Mazikeen and he has the blood they need to wake Abigor."

"They'll take him to Phlegethon, the fiery river of the underworld," uttered Dyson running his hand over his scruffy chin, his strategic mind already forming a plan.

"And where do we find this fiery river?" asked Bo weaving her brow into a frown.

"Deep in the mountain of Alina," replied Dyson. "Shhhh. Did you hear that?"

"What?" whispered Bo, straining to hear what the wolf's heightened senses had picked up.

"Check the back rooms," instructed Dyson. "Bo, Danny you're with me."

They crept through a hallway anxiously moving forward, but constantly looking nervously over their shoulders. Dyson and Danny's night vision was leading the way while Bo felt her way around, grunting when her knees ran into solid objects.

"Stay close," whispered Dyson, leading them down a natural stone stairwell leading into a cellar. Danny could hear Bo's heart racing, unsure of every step, having the disadvantage of normal eye sight. The wolf dropped her hand back and gently laced her fingers through Bo's. The succubus smiled in the dark, feeling a kindness from the Fae leader who always seemed to be aware of her needs.

The small damp room was littered with debris; broken chairs, old flower vases, abandon canvasses, and old table cloths with boxes of champagne glasses stacked up endlessly.

"There's nothing here," uttered Dyson taking a couple steps back up the stairs.

"Wait," uttered Danny pushing past the alpha wolf. She breathed in deeply, searching for a scent of the Goth woman, but the air was still.

"Let's go," sighed Dyson.

"Find the light," replied Danny ignoring the older Fae and dropping down on the cellar floor. She pushed the piles of debris out of her path, furiously hoping for some sign of the Goth woman. A soft moan went unheard and was lost in the shuffle.

"Get the lights now!" shouted Danny seeing a figure lying in the corner. Desperate to reach the person, but not foolish enough to take a chance it was an under fae, she anxiously waited. "Come on." The bright florescent light burned their eyes, forcing them closed for a split second, adjusting to the harsh white light. Standing only a few feet away from the figure she gasped dropping to her knees. She leaned down searching for the pulse of the Goth woman who was unconscious, and bloodied. "Bo, I've got her, she's alive!"

"Oh God, Kenz, I'm here," whispered Bo stumbling down the stairs and kneeling next to the battered woman. Bo's heart raced and she gasped for air holding the lifeless hand of the still woman as Dyson carried her up the stairs. Danny trailed behind nervously waiting for Lauren to answer her cell phone.

"They'll meet us at the clinic," uttered Danny jumping in the passenger seat. Dyson threw the escalade into drive and punched the gas, with Bo and Kenzi riding in the back. Within minutes the black vehicle came to a skidding halt in the ambulance bay of the clinic.

Katie's little car stopped right behind them and Lauren was immediately shouting orders. "Room one Bo, go now. Hurry!"

The doctor grabbed Danny's hand quickly, "Cole?"

"We know where he is. We'll get him. I promise," replied Danny reassuringly squeezing the blonde's hand warmly. "I'll explain later, just trust me right now." Lauren nodded, hiding her devastation that Cole was not with them.

Bo gently lay Kenzi's lifeless body on the bed. "Bo, I need you step back and let me work," said Lauren cutting Kenzi's shirt open. Bo watched without hearing and remained standing, touching the doctor's shoulder.

Lauren turned to face the succubus placing her hands on her upper arms, "Bo listen to me. Katie and I need room to work. I need you to move back."

The doctor's concerned brown eyes met Danny's pleading with her to help with the distraught succubus. Danny stepped closer to Bo wrapping her arm around her waist affectionately. "Bo, please just come with me okay," whispered Danny.

The succubus looked sadly at Danny as a tear streaked her cheek. "It's okay, come on," said Danny guiding her to the back of the room.

Bo and Danny watched helplessly as the doctor's worked on Kenzi and Dyson paced just outside the room nervously.

Lauren snapped off her gloves and removed her safety glasses giving Katie instruction before turning toward Bo and Danny. "Is she okay?" blurted Bo.

The doctor took Bo's hand in hers, "She requires surgery. She's bleeding internally and I can't tell from where until we get in there and assess the damage."

"Okay, okay," replied Bo. "But she'll be fine right?"

"Bo," said Lauren gently, pausing to try and find the words. "Bo, she hit her head pretty hard..."

The succubus searched the doctor's features and shook her head, "but she's going to be okay though. Right?"

"Bo I..." started Lauren before dropping her eyes to the floor unable to meet the gaze of the distraught woman.

"Right?" said Bo becoming frantic. "She's gotta be okay." Danny wrapped her arms around Bo's waist from behind and squeezed her tight.

"I don't know," whispered the doctor. "The quick x-rays we did show significant damage but I'll do a CT scan to better understand."

Bo's breathing raised to rapid pace, near hyperventilating. "Easy Bo," whispered Danny. "She's strong. A survivor, she'll come back."

Lauren squeezed Bo's hand affectionately, "we need to take her to surgery now." Bo nodded and walked over the Goth woman.

"I can't do this without you. Come back to me," whispered Bo before kissing Kenzi's cheek.

"I'll let you know something as soon as I can," blurted Lauren, hastily following the two interns wheeling Kenzi out of the room.

"Come on," said Danny. "I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

"How is she?" asked Dyson when the women entered the foyer.

"Not good," sighed Bo crushing herself again the male wolf's broad chest.

"She's resilient Bo, the toughest human I've ever met," replied Dyson. "We have a few days before we need to leave for Alina. There has to be a new moon to summon Abigor, so Cole will be safe until then." Bo nodded relieved that they could take a little time to just focus on Kenzi.

XXXX

The stark walls of the waiting room reeked of institution and Danny felt a familiar nervousness. It hadn't been that long since she paced the room waiting for news of Lauren's condition. Her jaw tightened and a cold shiver rattled down her spine thinking about the man who caused them so much pain, Lachlan. The thought of him walking the earth again caused rage in the wolf's heart and she vowed to send him back to hell with whatever means necessary.

Pinching her lip gazing absentmindedly out the window Bo was startled when Lauren entered the room. Danny rose from her chair, waiting expectantly for the news, as Dyson reached for Bo's hand steadying the succubus.

"She's stable," said the doctor. "We removed her spleen, and repaired a laceration on her liver. That's the good news." Bo swallowed deeply waiting for the news on the head injury. Lauren tipped her head to the side apologetically. "The brain scan shows significant trauma and secondary to the original trauma, there's bleeding, which is causing pressure to build within her skull. We're working to reduce the pressure, and currently she's in a coma. We just don't know how she's going to respond at this point. Time will tell."

"No," said Bo defiantly. "She's going to be fine." Lauren bit her lip and nodded trying to give Bo the hope she needed to cope with the situation. "Can we see her?" asked Bo anxiously.

"Yes, she's just down the hall, three doors," replied Lauren accepting a hurried hug from the succubus.

Danny stayed back watching the doctor, noting everything about the compassionate woman she loved so deeply.

With Bo out of the room Lauren moved quickly to Danny and blurted, "What about Cole? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's okay for now. They plan to resurrect Lachlan and need Mazikeen blood to offer the keeper of the underworld," replied Danny as gently as she could.

"Oh god," whispered Lauren raking her fingers through her hair.

"We have until the new moon to find him, a few days. Dyson says they can't summon Abigor until then, so he'll be kept safe for now," soothed Danny. "We'll form a rescue plan and we'll get him, don't worry."

Lauren took a deep breath and closed her lids trying to muster enough moisture to soothe her dry scratchy eyes. With her eyes still closed she felt Danny's fingers lace through hers and her breath ghost across her neck. The wolf's moist lips brushed her jaw below her ear eventually placing a deliberate kiss on her delicate skin.

Despite the situation Lauren couldn't help a tight lipped smile, feeling Danny's arms wrap around her waist drawing her in tight. She draped her arms around Danny's neck and lay her cheek against Danny's shoulder enjoying a moment of contentment. The wolf leaned her head against Lauren's, happy to share a loving moment after the chaos of the previous 24 hours.

"We should go join them," uttered Danny taking Lauren's hand and leading her down to Kenzi's room.

The room was quiet except for the heart rate monitor, which was steadily emitting beeps. Dyson and Bo were on one side of the bed, Hale on the other, having finally made it back from an outpost he had been sent to investigate.

"I'm sorry you had to come back to this," whispered the doctor. Hale smiled, hugging the doctor warmly.

"She'll beat this," replied the Siren. Lauren nodded and ran her hand affectionately down his arm before moving over to Bo and wrapping her arm around her waist.

Bo's eyes drifted over the white coat clad doctor with her hair tossed gently over her shoulders, remembering a time when she drove her wild with just a shy smile. Her lust had turned to affection but she was still mesmerized by her beautiful heart. "Thank you," whispered Bo, squeezing Lauren tight. She breathed in the scent of the doctor and closed her eyes. "Gawd you smell great." The corners of the doctor's lips turned up slightly, knowing not to linger too long with the succubus.

Danny shivered with feelings of dejavu much to close to her heart and she slumped into a hard hospital chair against the wall trying to give Bo the space she needed. She studied the silent Goth woman and her jaw twitched, holding back the emotions she had been hiding. With tears close to spilling, she quietly got up and left the room.

Catching a glimpse of Danny leaving the room Lauren hastily kissed Bo on the cheek and uttered, "I umm, I'm going to catch a couple hours sleep in the lounge. I'll be back to check on Kenzi."

"Take your time. You need the rest," replied Bo with her eyes intently following the doctor to the door. "Lauren?" The doctor turned raising her eyebrows.

"We'll find him, don't worry," reassured Bo. Lauren politely nodded despite the dread in her heart.

Danny felt the familiar touch of the doctor slide up her back and the soft voice whisper, "Hey, what's going on?" The wolf turned to face Lauren with tear tracks down her cheeks. Lauren brushed her fingers over the wolf's cheek and pushed her ragged locks to the side waiting for her to answer.

Danny shook her head wanting to be strong for the doctor who was hurting more than anyone else could possibly feel, "I'm sorry. I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Come on," sighed Lauren, ignoring the question and leading Danny down to the doctor's lounge. Lauren climbed on the single bed against the wall and drew the wolf onto the bed to lay in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her feeling the strength of her physique and the warmth of her heart. The doctor's breath dusted Danny's neck, "close your eyes."

"Mmmm, I had a bed like this once, when I was like 6," uttered Danny sleepily, welcoming a few minutes of quiet time. "I love you."

"I love you too," sighed Lauren gently placing a kiss on the wolf's cheek before snuggling in tight and drifting off.

A few hours later Lauren woke to find Danny already awake. "Are you okay?" asked the doctor propping herself up on her elbow.

"Yeah, fine," replied Danny reassuring the blonde despite her growing dread. She had received a telepathic message from her Father earlier, explaining the dangers and the path that will need to be travelled to the unnatural underground river.

"You should feed soon. It's been awhile and you seem more tired than usual," said Lauren studying the wolf.

"I will, before we go to rescue Cole," sighed Danny.

"We should go check on Kenzi," uttered Lauren running her hand through her dishevelled locks. Danny nodded absentmindedly lost in thought following the doctor down the hallway.

Inside the room was still quiet. Danny hugged Bo while Lauren started assessing the patient. "Can I get you anything?" asked Danny.

"I'm fine," replied the succubus watching Lauren scrutinize the chart.

"Hey ho," came an unfamiliar voice from the doorway. Danny and Bo turned to see a tall, perfectly toned woman in her early thirties. Her long dark hair fell loosely over her shoulders and her dancing blue eyes glinted in the florescent light.

"Dyson! Hale never said you would be here," said the stranger moving quickly to wrap her arms around him.

"Tyrran, it's good to see you, it's been a couple years," replied Dyson. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry man, I forgot to mention Trick asked me to bring her back from the outpost to help with our current situation," smiled Hale.

Bo smiled politely, waiting to be introduced to the beautiful woman who moved with the grace of an Elf. Her delicate features were magnificently chiselled in her perfect olive flesh and Bo felt a familiar increase in her interest level.

"Bo, Danny, this is Tyrran Remis. She's an agent for the Independents and has been living amongst Dark Fae for years doing research," said Dyson.

"Hi," said Bo reaching out her hand eagerly to touch the beautiful woman." Bo held the woman's hand for what seemed like an extraordinary amount of time while she got lost in the woman's mesmerizing beauty, feeling an uncontrallable need for the woman building in her core. Danny nodded conservatively, studying the woman wondering what she was, more than who she was.

"I've heard a lot about you, _the unaffiliated succubus_," replied Tyrran. "They said you were beautiful, but their description didn't do your real beauty justice."

"Oh," smiled Bo revealing her perfect teeth. "You're very attractive yourself and these two," she hit Dyson and Hale, "have never mentioned you before."

"Well I was undercover, so not their fault, but I do look forward to getting to know you much better," she whispered, with her seductive voice, before tucking a tiny strand of hair behind Bo's ear that had fallen out of her ponytail. Dyson cleared his throat having seen enough, and Tyrran smiled apologetically moving toward Danny.

Danny nervously watched the woman who appeared to have already charmed Bo. She walked behind the wolf, letting her eyes drift shamelessly over every inch. As she made her way around to stand in front of Danny, her finger tips slid across the back of her shoulders, sending chills down the wolf's spine.

"So you're the one?" said Tyrran still sizing Danny up, as if she were planning her next meal.

Danny licked her lips uncomfortable with the attention from the stranger. "The one?" she managed to choke out.

"The Heir, Casidhe Ryan, the leader of the Independent Fae, an artair? Did I miss anything?" asked Tyrran tilting her head, studying Danny with an intensity that shook the wolf.

"Umm, yeah, I suppose that's everything," replied Danny noticing a hint of bright blue flash in the woman's eyes. "You're a succubus?"

"Yes, partly, and part shifter," answered the woman casually, running her finger down Danny's jaw line. She smiled feeling the wolf tense under her touch. "Adorable."

Bo smiled, intrigued by the thought of another succubus, especially one as attractive as she was. Even with Dyson standing next to her she selfishly couldn't tear her eyes from the beauty. An undeniable want was growing, tempered only by the guilt she felt with her man so near.

"We obviously need to spend some time together," said Bo while her eyes surfed the woman's magnificent body. She was reading the other woman's chi, realizing her want was not unrequited. "_Was it normal for a succubus to want another succubus_," she wondered with a devious smile.

"Indeed," replied the woman equally as interested.

"I'm Dr. Lewis," interjected the doctor moving to stand next to Danny protectively.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've studied your work indepthly," replied the beautiful seductress, amused by the doctor's jealousy.

"And who are you all standing vigilantly around?" asked Tyrran.

"This is Kenzi. She was attcked during the invasion on the mansion," replied Hale.

"Hmm, I'm sorry about that," yawned the succubus.

"I'm sorry, I need to feed and lucky me, I can either have sex or hunt but I don't know anyone or the area. So who will join me? I'm told your chi is to die for," whispered the woman turning to breath in Danny's ear. "Join me?"

"I wonder who might have started that rumour?" growled Danny sliding Bo a disapproving glance.

"I'll shift with you," replied Dyson saving Danny from the awkward situation developing as Lauren seethed. "I need to feed anyway."

"Mmmm, Danny will you join us?" she smiled, slipping her arm under Danny's and walking her to the door.

"I, umm, I'm fine," stammered the wolf, uncomfortable in the aggressive woman's company.

"Nonsense. I can tell you need to feed. We'll be back in couple hours," uttered the beautiful shifter disappearing around the corner, dragging the wolf with her.

"Go," growled Lauren to Dyson. "Don't leave her alone with that woman." Lauren ran her hand through her hair trying to reign in her visible irritation.

Disappointed, Bo returned to Kenzi's bedside, easing back into the hard hospital chair while Lauren fussed over the IV.

"I'll get coffee," offered Hale exiting the room, feeling the tension of the two women.

"Can you believe her?" grumbled Bo.

"What's not to believe? She's a succubus," replied Lauren with a bitterness Bo had seldom witnessed from the doctor.

"Excuse me?" asked Bo with an irritated edge in her voice.

"Oh god! Bo I'm sorry," answered Lauren realizing what she had said. "I didn't mean that."

"Hmmm, did I sense a little jealousy there?" pried Bo teasingly.

"No," growled the doctor trying to concentrate on Kenzi's vital signs.

"Really? Cause I could have swore you were going to bitchslap her when she suggested Danny had the best chi," teased Bo.

"Come on," replied Lauren, before a grin spread across her lips that she just couldn't stop. "But seriously, how can I compete with a woman that radiant?"

Bo chuckled, "She's beautiful isn't she. Like wow, talk about your natural goddess."

"You can stop anytime now," sighed the doctor.

"Lauren, you have nothing to worry about. Danny is as committed to you as if there were no one else on earth. Besides, she had her chance with a succubus," winked Bo.

Lauren's serious frown finally broke and a tight lipped grin swept her face.

"What about you?" asked Lauren. "I'm not a succubus, but it looked like there was a little spark there."

Bo smiled, "well I would hate to lose to Danny."

Lauren frowned throwing an empty cup at the succubus playfully.

"All this talk about sex has made me hungry, " groaned Kenzi weakly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all, a big thank you to all the readers and reviewers, without you, there would be no point in writing. It gives me great pleasure and motivation to hear from you. Thank you! A bit of a shorter chapter than I typically post but I hope you like it just the same. It's short, but pull out the Malbec anyway and pour yourself a glass...

cheers,

Chapter 3-Kenzi

Kenzi rolled her head to the side on the crisp white linen and groaned. Her dark eyelashes fluttered but refused to open under the blinding fluorescents.

Bo squeezed her hand and whispered anxiously, "Kenz honey, wake up. It's time to wake up. Please just be okay."

"Oh Gawd, I have the worst hangover ever. Why did you let me drink that pixie swill? I've had the most god awful dreams ever, and my head is literally going to explode," moaned Kenzi.

"Kenz, listen to me. Open your eyes, you aren't dreaming," begged Bo gently caressing the Goth woman's cheek.

"Oh shit, Cole!" blurted Kenzi sitting upright, remembering the fateful days before. "Where's Cole?"

"Easy," whispered Bo wrapping her arm around the younger woman protectively.

"Bo!" exclaimed the Goth woman shaking the cobwebs enough to recognize the succubus. "I gotta find Cole, he was right here."

"I'm here Kenz, just take it easy, you hit your head pretty hard," replied Bo quietly studying her friend through pained eyes. Desperately, she tried to hide the anger twisting in her gut at the thought of someone hurting the fragile human. Revenge could wait she reasoned, steadying herself to focus on Kenzi.

"Oh God Bo..." whispered Kenzi, her dark sunken eyes narrowing to study the familiar woman uneasily.

"It's okay Kenz, we're going to get..." started Bo.

"I'm going to be..." blurted the Goth woman, before spewing vomit over the side of the bed. Bo cringed, trying ineffectively to jump out of the splash zone while holding back a dry heave. She looked away composing herself, but as the stench rose she heaved again.

"Breath through your mouth, I'll get maintenance," uttered Lauren rushing to the door. "Try and get her to lie back and stay still." Bo nodded gasping for air. Finally regaining control, she stroked Kenzi's back slowly, comforting her as her own breathing returned to normal.

"Come, on Kenz, just relax. Lauren says you need to rest," soothed the succubus affectionately.

"Uggg", replied the injured woman. "This sucks, I didn't even have a good time and I feel like this." Bo smiled, knowing that although she was hurt, the real Kenzi was still intact.

"Here have a sip of this," offered Bo handing her patient a small plastic cup of water.

"Thank you," whispered the Goth woman hazily closing her eyes. "I love the bendy straws, they really were a great invention."

"Hmmm," smiled the succubus. "Kenz, what do you remember from the other night?"

Trying to ignore the throbbing pulse in her head, Kenzi thought about the night of the attack. "It was sudden you know, we were all just hanging out and all of a sudden there were people and Fae everywhere." She took a deep breath trying to steady herself. "Those awful, boorish Orks were all over the place. There was a lady though with them that seemed to be in charge."

"It's okay," reassured Bo placing her hand over Kenzi's, feeling the woman shiver as she relived the events in her mind.

"I grabbed Cole, but Addison got split up from us," whispered the Goth woman. "I'm sorry Bo, I was nervous with Cole by myself. I didn't want to screw it up so I called Addison."

"It's okay," whispered Bo looking down regretfully.

"Bo? Is Addison okay?" asked Kenzi cautiously.

"No. No she's not okay Kenz. They murdered her," replied Bo as gently as she could.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have called her. You left me in charge and I blew it Bo..."

"Whoa, whoa, Kenz, this is not your fault, you couldn't have stopped them. I saw the surveillance footage. You fought back," replied the succubus proudly.

"They got Cole though, didn't they?" asked Kenzi as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Yes," breathed Bo. "But we know where they've taken him and we're going to get him back."

"It's all my fault, I should have done something. I was supposed to protect him, look after him, I let you and Lauren down," gushed Kenzi.

"This is not your fault Kenzi," replied the doctor having been listening to the conversation from the doorway. She handed a set of scrubs to Bo so she could clean up.

"Damn, doc," said Kenzi trying to sit up as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry about everything. About Cole and Addison." The doctor placed her hands gently on Kenz's arms guiding her back down to the pillow.

"Thank you, just rest okay. You have a serious head injury. There is intracranial hemorrhaging, tearing in the orbital frontal cortex... ummm, never mind," said Lauren feeling two sets of blank eyes staring at her. "You took a significant blow to the head and it required twenty stitches to close the wound."

"Oh, God, it won't scar will it?" asked Kenzi while her fingers tentatively searched for the wound.

"It should be fine," replied Lauren smiling, realizing the gravity of the situation was lost on the Goth woman.

"Good, cause this bod is in very high demand these days, and I can't be looking like Frankenstein's wife," quipped Kenzi.

Bo chuckled, tying up the string on the front of her clean surgical scrubs, "it'll just make you look a little tougher to go with your badass attitude."

"Don't make me laugh," groaned the Goth woman. "My brain feels like it's slamming against the coconut shell.

"I'll up the pain meds," replied Lauren filling a syringe.

A frown wrinkled into Kenzi's brow remembering the conversation that Bo and Lauren were having as she woke from her coma. "Ummm when I woke up were you talking about another succubus or was I having a nightmare?" asked Kenzi cautiously.

"We were. Her name is Tyrran," replied Bo.

"Mother fucker! Another succubus? Just what the world needs another life sucking brothel on two legs," blurted Kenzi.

"Hey, take it easy," started Bo, feeling a little offended.

"No offense to present company of course," muttered Kenzi, rolling her eyes as if that were a given.

"Oh my god, and you let her go out with Dog and Dman? Are you two both insane? You do realize she's a succubus right? She'll screw anything and everything...she'll have banged more shit than my step father's hammer," gasped Kenzi, sitting almost upright at the thought of what could happen, before her brow crinkled under the sharp spearing pain shooting through her forehead.

"Easy Kenz..." warned Lauren watching the patient closely.

"That shit is seriously messed up," grumbled the Goth woman pulling away from the doctor, who was trying to get a blood pressure cuff on her. "I know I took a bat to the head earlier, but am I really the only one worried that she is banging the shit out of our friends right now?"

Bo raised an eyebrow and looked at Lauren helplessly as they listened to Kenzi's tirade.

"Gawd, Mother fucker, no good, life sucking, crotch sniffer..."

"Is turrets common in humans?" asked Tyrran parading into the room confidently with Dyson and Danny following.

Kenzi stopped mid-rant and stared coldly at the beautiful woman. Her olive skin showed a hint of pink in her cheeks and her long dark hair bounced over her shoulders as if she had just left the salon.

Danny grinned hearing Kenz's voice, and squeezed past the seductive woman to wrap her arms around her friend, who eagerly returned her embrace.

"What's that stench?" asked the wolf wrinkling her nose.

"I, umm sort of threw up on Bo," smirked the Goth woman. Danny chuckled and glanced over at Bo who looked a lot different in faded scrubs than her normal black leather.

"Couldn't you just hose off the leather?" asked Danny, drawing a playful swat from the succubus.

The wolf examined the diminutive human, "How do you feel?"

"Like ass," replied Kenzi smirking. "You weren't worried were you?"

"Nah," replied Danny good naturedly, "You're too ornery to die. Neither heaven or hell will want your sorry pick pocketing ass."

"Hey, I resent that. I prefer liberator," chuckled Kenzi. Danny's easy grin spread across her features, happy to have her friend back. Lauren had been studying the succubus with an unconscious distain, but her gaze drifted to Danny. She frowned noticing blood starting to seep through the back of her t-shirt over her shoulder blade, and she had what looked like claw marks just above her collar on the side of her neck.

"So whose pet is she?" asked Tyrran looking around the room wondering who Kenzi belonged to.

"She's no one's pet," growled Bo defensively.

"I'm sorry," replied Tyrran, pleased with the response her comment drew. "I'm Tyrran," said the succubus extending her hand to the Goth woman who suspiciously accepted the gesture. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot with the whole brothel thing."

Kenzi, smiled sheepishly.

"Danny can I see you for a minute in the hallway?" asked Lauren grabbing the wolf's wrist as she walked by.

"Umm, of course," replied Danny sliding her wrist out of Lauren's grasp and lacing her fingers through the doctor's.

Lauren led them into an exam room across the hall and pulled a curtain around them. "What the hell happened?" she demanded, as she drew the t-shirt away from Danny's neck revealing extensive claw marks. Danny swallowed deeply as the doctor spun her around and yanked her shirt up, exposing the much deeper marks that were seeping blood down her back.

"I'm fine," replied Danny quietly, trying to tug her shirt back down.

"On the bed," instructed Lauren pulling Danny's shirt over her head, and then walking over to a small supply cabinet. "Are you going to tell me what happened or would you prefer I speculate?"

"It's nothing I can't handle," replied Danny quietly avoiding eye contact, as she sat on the edge of the bed uncomfortably.

Setting the medical supplies on the bed next to Danny, Lauren paused in front of her. "Danny, don't let her come between us."

The wolf glanced up at the doctor knowing she expected an explanation. "It's nothing really," replied Danny. "We were just running like Dyson and I always do before we hunt. Just fooling around, chasing each other. Blowing off steam."

"She did this to you?" asked Lauren barely controlling her anger. "You've never come home like this after "playing" with Dyson."

"I know, but, it's no big deal," replied Danny trying to down play her own thoughts of the aggressive woman, not wanting to alarm Lauren.

Lauren tipped her head to the side studying Danny, trying to determine whether she should drop it or not. She picked up a piece of gauze, and covered it with antiseptic before pressing it to the scratches on Danny's neck. The alluring wolf grimaced but remained quiet. Keeping her eyes on her work Lauren uttered, "I trust you."

"Hey," said Danny lifting Lauren's chin so she could meet her insecure gaze. "You're so cute, when you're jealous and protective."

The doctor snorted, blowing off the thought as she dabbed at the wounds. A few seconds later she sighed and her shoulders relaxed. "I'm being silly aren't I?"

Danny nodded reassuring the doctor despite her growing concern with Tyrran who seemed to have no boundaries. "I love you, that's never going to change."

"I know," replied the doctor sheepishly, "I'm sorry." Danny smiled and then flinched as the disinfectant bit into the wounds on her back.

"Sorry," whispered the doctor, placing an affectionate kiss on the top of Danny's shoulder.

The wolf smirked and playfully asked, "Ummm, that made it feel better. Can you do that again?"

"What?" asked the doctor innocently, letting a tight lipped smile slip.

Danny spun her legs from one side of the bed to the other wrapping them around the waist of the doctor and squeezing her close. "Never mind maybe this will help instead."

She leaned in tentatively, her eyes dancing between Lauren's lips and eyes, and then she sucked in her bottom lip just a little nervous. With everything going on, she wanted to kiss the doctor desperately, but was struggling with the timing and what was considered appropriate. She needed to feel the doctor, needed her heart to be connected. A quick grin darted across her lips hearing the doctor's breathing increase. She drifted a little closer so her lips barely brushed the doctor's and backed up beaming again.

"Don't be such a tease, just kiss me," uttered the doctor. Danny pressed her lips to Lauren's, and the doctor responded by closing her eyes and moving with the wolf. After a minute or two of nuzzling and kissing Danny leaned back running her thumb over Lauren's cheek bone, "You're so beautiful."

"Uh hum," grunted Dyson clearing his throat. "Sorry to interrupt." Lauren looked away embarrassed. "If you're ready, we're going back to the compound to conference call with the island and determine how to proceed."

"I'll be right there," replied Danny regretting that her mind had slipped off task, if only briefly. Dyson nodded and left the room. The tiny bit of innocence left in the wolf couldn't help giggling, feeling like they had just been busted by a parent. Lauren slapped her thigh affectionately.

"Stop it. That was humiliating," uttered Lauren applying a bandage to Danny's shoulder.

"Ah, he was more embarrassed than us," replied the wolf hoping off the table. "It's not like we were naked or anything, although, we could..."

Lauren crossed her arms playfully, frowning.

"Fine," grumbled Danny, "I gotta go find Cole anyway."

"Danny, no matter what the plan is, I'm going with you," replied the doctor stubbornly.

The wolf started to shake her head, but Lauren continued, "He's my Son Danny. I need to be there."

Danny closed her mouth, the words she meant to speak falling silent, and she nodded, "Okay."

As they entered Kenzi's room, Tyrran and Dyson were just leaving. "All patched up babe?" asked Tyrran grinning as she dusted her fingers over the scratch marks on Danny's neck. Lauren bristled and her jaw clenched involuntarily.

"Ummm, yes thank you," replied Danny doing her best to be polite and yet not encourage the succubus. She continued into the room and slumped into a chair next to Bo while Lauren busied herself checking Kenzi's chart.

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Tyrran expectantly. "If we are to find little Cole, and squash the plan to raise Lachlan we'll need your undivided attention." Lauren could feel the heat rising to her cheeks listening to the woman shamelessly dangle her Son in front of Danny.

"I, ummm need to talk to Bo for a minute, I'll meet you at the house," replied Danny cautiously.

"Actually, Bo is joining us, isn't that right Bo?" asked the woman running her finger tips over the unaffiliated Fae's shoulder send sparks down her spine.

Bo smiled, thrilled by the bit of attention.

"So you can talk in the truck if you like," smiled the succubus, very happy with herself to have trapped the wolf.

"I," started Danny, glancing hoplessly at Lauren.

"The meeting might go all night, don't wait up," winked the succubus following Danny's gaze. "Let's go ladies, time is of the essence."

"Kenz, I'll be back in the morning okay," said the succubus quickly kissing her on the cheek before eagerly joining Tyrran by the doorway. When Danny didn't move Bo impatiently returned to the bedside dragging the wolf by the wrist.

"Don't worry about me," grumbled Kenzi. "Just a near death experience, nothing to get excited about..."

The succubus grinned and dusted her index finger playfully down the Goth woman's nose, "you're the best."

"I'll call you," uttered Danny meeting Lauren's concerned eyes before getting dragged down the hallway.

"She eye fucked them both," blurted Kenzi.

"Hey come on, Tyrran isn't like that. She can have anyone she wants," replied Hale casually.

"Did you not see her? She was practically drooling over both of them? She totally wants them," muttered Kenzi.

"Can we talk about something else please?" asked Lauren, revealing her agitation with the aggressive woman.

"Sorry doc, it's just that the sexual tension in the room was suffocating," replied Kenzi apologetically.

"Okay, I get it already, drop it," grumbled the doctor. "We need to run a few tests. I called the neurologist last night and he should be here any minute to examine you. In the mean time get some rest, I have a couple other patients to check on."

XXXX

"I'll ride in the front with Dyson and you two can get acquainted," offered Danny.

"Bo's in the front," growled Dyson. Danny sighed and climbed onto the leather bench seat in the back of the truck, hugging the door as much as she could without being too obvious. The succubus studied the wolf noticing her nervousness and smiled.

Out of the corner of her eye Danny could see Tyrran reach her hand over the front seat between the door and the window and soon Bo's eyes closed, enjoying the light caress of the other succubus on her neck. She glanced at Dyson who seemed oblivious to the attention Tyrran was showing Bo. The wolf looked out the window trying to distance herself as far as she could, growing more angry by the minute with Bo.

When they pulled up in front of the mansion, Danny bolted from the truck, "Bo I need to talk to you."

"We meet in the conference room in 5 minutes," uttered Dyson, before the two women headed up the porch stairs.

Tyrran drifted up to Dyson, dusting her fingers down his strong chest, "buy a girl a drink?"

Dyson's eyes were still following Bo but answered, "sure, I think we have something inside."

Danny dragged Bo down the hall to her room and slammed the door. "What they hell are you doing?"

"What?" asked Bo defensively.

"With Tyrran?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," replied Bo reaching for the door handle.

"Bo,.."

"Stay out of it Danny," hissed the succubus pulling the door open and leaving the room.

"Shit," whispered Danny hurrying after the irritated woman. "Bo, I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Bo stopped and her features relaxed. She sighed and hugged the wolf, "thank you for your concern but I got this."

"What about Dyson?" asked the wolf.

Bo shrugged, "I'm just playing Danny, just relax."

Danny nodded and hedged a quick smile as they entered the small communications room.

Bo frowned seeing Tyrran extremely close to Dyson leaning against a small table, one hand holding a glass of wine and the other teasing the wolf's curly locks.

"Bo!" exclaimed Dyson distancing himself from Tyrran who smirked shamelessly.

"Ladies, about time you joined our little party. Wine?" asked the succubus pouring two more glasses.

"No thanks," replied Danny coolly. "Can we get this call going Dyson?"

"Oh poo," replied the sensual woman flipping her long dark locks over her shoulder. "Surely you'll join me Bo." The succubus ran her forefinger over Bo's lips and down her throat to where her tight fitting shirt opened before toying with her necklace. "Join me."

Bo accepted the glass of wine. "Drink up, you're behind," whispered the succubus placing an intoxicating kiss on the younger woman's cheek. Everything about the woman was seductive and Bo didn't have the strength to resist the beautiful woman's charm.

Irritated by the lack of urgency, Danny pushed past the two women to the table where Dyson was setting up the call and completely oblivious to the sexual heat smouldering between the two succubus'.

Tyrran sat next to Danny at the table, offering the wolf the other glass of wine. Bo kicked Danny under the table imploring her to not be rude. The wolf grimaced accepting the glass and smiling politely.

The blank screen went from a solid blue to the communications room on the island. "Hi, is this thing working?" asked Trick looking over at O'Brien.

"Hey Trick," replied Dyson. "We're here, Bo, Tyrran, Danny and myself."

"Welcome back Tyrran," said O'Brien pleasantly.

"Thank you," replied the succubus. "I'm happy to be back and helping where I can."

"Are you all okay?" asked Trick anxiously, having not had much communication from them.

"We're fine," replied Bo. "I think you're up to speed on what has happened so far?"

"Yes, replied O'Brien. "We're aware that your doctor's Sister was killed and her Son has been taken by the Nagia."

"And, Kenzi is in the hospital," added Bo slightly irritated with her Father. "And the Rakshasas?"

"A Rakshasas?" asked Trick. "Of course, the Nagia will need one to raise Abigor. Be careful. They're extremely dangerous and can shift into many forms which makes them difficult to catch, and kill."

O'Brien nodded briefly with a curt smile. "Abigor must not be raised under any circumstances. That is your primary mission. I understand the Boy is the catalyst for raising Abigor and they must not be allowed to use him to do so. You must be prepared to do whatever is necessary to prevent the gates of hell from opening."

"What are you saying Father?" asked Danny suspiciously.

"I know none of you want to hear this but, what happens to the boy is of no concern to the council and you need to be prepared to do your duty, and do whatever is necessary including eliminating the boy so they can't use him," replied O'Brien coldly.

Danny swallowed hard and downed her glass of wine. "He's six years old! Father you cant be serious, surely there is another way to save the boy and serve the council."

"Casidhe, obviously sacraficing the boy is not our intention but you must not let your personal feelings cloud your judgement. You must be prepared to do anything necessary to protect the world as we know it," stated O'Brien.

"I can't," uttered Danny, with the distain she felt for her Father leaving a nasty after taste in her mouth. She drained another glass of wine that Tyrran had filled trying to rid herself of the bitter flavor. "I won't take Cole's life."

"Casidhe, you'll do what's necessary," asserted O'Brien. "It's your duty." The wolf swallowed and looked away, unable to hold the steely gaze of the incubus as her anger rose steadily in her cheeks.

"_Of course_," thought Danny, "_of course this was all business for her Father, a mission to not let the gates of hell be opened, plain and simple_." But for her, this was all too personal; raising Lachlan, the man who had tried to kill her, the same man who enslaved Lauren, the man they eventually killed and now his mate wanted to use Lauren's Son's blood to bring him back to walk on earth, after having killed Addison and left Kenzi for dead? "_How could this not be personal for her," _she thought as she disappeared into her own mind.

"I assume there is no way we can talk you out of this? Let us send a team and you come to the island?" asked Trick. Danny, Bo and Dyson all shook their heads sadly knowing it needed to be them for Cole to have any chance. Danny was fairly certain if her Father had his way, he would just execute Cole and take away the catalyst.

"Okay, travel to Shambella and use the portal that will take you to the Mountain of Alina, to Phlegethon. Follow the fiery river of the underworld to the caverns of hell," replied Trick. "I suggest you wait for Navain and Elizair. They are on their way to you now and should be there late tomorrow night. You'll need all the help you can get."

Dyson nodded. "Take care, gods speed," added Trick before the screen went blank.

Tyrran got up from her chair unsteadily and caught her foot on the table leg dumping most of her wine on Danny who jumped back trying to evade the down pour of alcohol.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Let me help you," exclaimed the succubus searching for a towel.

"It's okay," muttered Danny, getting up trying to avoid any contact with the assertive succubus. "Can we meet again in the morning?"

Dyson nodded, "first thing, though, okay."

"Okay, good night," replied Danny. Walking quickly down the hallway, she tried to keep her wine soaked clothes from dripping on the pristine hardwood.

She pushed open the door to her room hoping Lauren might be back, but the room was dark. She flipped on a light and closed the door before heading for the bathroom peeling her red soaked t-shirt over her head and dropping it on the tile. She started the shower and the comforting warmth of the steam started to billow around her. She tore the bandages off the scratches and looked at them in the mirror shaking her head, remembering their hunt and how uncomfortable she was with the aggressive woman.

Pushing the unsettling thoughts from her mind, she checked her phone, wondering if Lauren was coming home, but there weren't any messages from the beautiful doctor. Danny quickly sent a text asking where she was and when she would be home, dropped her jeans and stepped gingerly in the shower letting the beads of water roll down her back.

The heat of the water nipped at her flesh biting into the superficial scratches but she didn't care, it felt good to have a moment to herself. The wolf leaned her head on her arm resting against the tile letting the water pour over her, soothing her sore, aching muscles. The toll of the last 48 hours was wearing on her and she was exhausted.

Feeling the need for sleep nearing she reluctantly stepped out of the shower and wrapped the only towel in the bathroom around her waist. She sighed, remembering that Lauren had asked her to restock the towels in the bathroom, regretting that she had forgotten. Water droplets were still snaking down her bare chest when she walked into the bedroom to find the succubus splayed out seductively on her bed. She stopped immediately, shocked by the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" asked Danny, wildly searching for something to use to cover herself.

"Wow," replied the woman scanning the tanned muscular physique of the wolf which was even more exotic with the water glistening over it.

"You need to go," ordered Danny angrily. "You shouldn't be here."

"Oh come on, grow up, we're friends aren't we?" asked Tyrran running her fingers through her own cleavage. She brushed her hair over her shoulder, letting her shirt ride up enough to reveal her tight core.

Danny grit her teeth, "Please leave. If you won't, I will."

"Is this about the doctor?" asked the seductive woman walking gracefully toward the wolf.

Danny was paralyzed by the woman, unsure what to do, what her next move would be. Her mind was racing, backing up left her trapped in the bathroom, she didn't have enough clothes to leave the room and the succubus was between her and the closet.

The seductive woman settled her hand on Danny's core, just above the towel and then dragged her fingers up the wolf's midline between her cleavage to her chin. Danny jaw was clenched and her heart was racing as she took a step back feeling the wall pressing against her naked upper body.

"You're a wolf, a human can't sustain your sexual appetite," whispered Tyrran inches from Danny's neck, inhaling the delicious scent of the wolf.

"Lauren's more than enough," replied the wolf, ducking away from the aggressive woman.

"Let me supplement your relationship," begged the succubus pursuing Danny to the corner.

"No, please go now," growled Danny.

"What the hell's going on here?" gasped Lauren staring at them from the doorway.

"Well hello Dr. Lewis," smirked the succubus. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Clearly," replied Lauren. "Get the hell out."

The sensual woman turned back to Danny and ran her finger down the wolf's cheek. Danny squirmed and shivered under the slimy touch of the succubus. "Pity. Maybe next time Casidhe Ryan," whispered the seductress. "You're magnificent by the way."

Lauren slammed the door behind Tyrran. Her typically soft brown eyes were blazing and Danny could see the rage burning in the normally collected doctor.

"It's not what it looks like," stammered Danny. "Honestly, just calm down please." Lauren's chest was rising and falling rapidly as she stared at the wolf. She turned abruptly, threw open the closet doors and pulled out her suitcase.

"Christ Lauren, just listen to me. I didn't do anything wrong," begged Danny. "Just give me a chance to explain." The doctor grabbed hangers and threw them in the case ignoring the wolf.

"Lauren please, just say something," pleaded the wolf.

The doctor stopped and stood straight up. Her hurt eyes met Danny's and the wolf's shoulders sunk seeing the pain that shouldn't be there, not because of her, not because of this.

"I trusted you," whispered Lauren before turning back toward her suitcase to continue packing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** My sincere apologies for the delay. I actually wrote two chapter 4's. I wasn't happy with the first 6000 word chapter so I wrote another one. I hope you like it. Thank you for sticking with me and being patient. I appreciate each and everyone of you who take the time to follow this story, and for leaving the comments that make me smile. Thank you for your support, without you, there would be no point in telling the story.

Cheers, grab the wine and get after it!

A special thank you to Annelie who has returned to edit my work. You make me a better writer, thank you!

**Chapter 4**

"Lauren please," begged Danny, cautiously nearing the doctor and finally crowding her enough so that she could not turn toward the closet without them being face to face. Lauren stopped moving and stared at the suitcase, her normally tranquil face twisted into a frown and her jaw clenched. She shivered feeling Danny's breath dust rhythmically over her shoulder.

Frustrated and angry herself, Danny ran a hand through her damp hair with the throb of her heart thundering in her ears. "Nothing happened."

"What would have happened if I hadn't have shown up?" hissed the hurt and petulant doctor as she pushed past the wolf to resume packing.

"Nothing was going to happen," assured Danny desperately trying to make Lauren understand. Gingerly, she reached her hand out to settle it in the crook of Lauren's elbow, but the doctor bitterly pulled away.

"Damn it Danny, you're half naked, you've been drinking, and you have a succubus in our room who clearly has designs on you," uttered Lauren, letting her anger flare to the surface. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear she finally turned toward the wolf.

Her devastated eyes met Danny's gentle, sorrowful gaze and the wolf's heart stopped, witnessing the pain she had inflicted. Lauren bit her lip, unable to tear her eyes away from the water droplets drizzling down Danny's naked chest. She closed her eyes and tried to regain enough composure to look away from the wolf, who still only stood with a towel draped around her waist. Danny nervously studied Lauren's demeanour, searching for any sign of understanding, and her eyes filled with remorse, aching to reach for the doctor.

"I'm sorry. I know it looks bad, but I swear, I came back here, alone, to shower after Tyrran spilled wine all over me. When I came out of the shower she was here. I was trying to get rid of her when you walked in," explained Danny swallowing hard, realizing their relationship was again being unfairly tested.

Lauren shook her head, feeling the heat rising in her chest, "You were all just having a good time? Sharing some wine and hanging out while my Son is still out there?"

"No," whispered Danny apologetically, feeling her throat tightening. "We were talking with Trick and my Father. Tyrran wanted the wine and I tried to say no, but Bo wanted me to be polite. I think,... I think Bo is trying to impress her."

Lauren looked up at the ceiling trying to process the conversation, struggling with her heart, desperately wanting her analytical mind to be wrong. The sight of Danny with someone else had ripped her naked to the core.

"Do you take me for a fool Danny? What the hell am I supposed to think walking in unannounced to find you with another woman?" blurted Lauren with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Danny flinched. "No, I..." Startled by Lauren slamming her suitcase shut, she was unsure what to say, having never seen the doctor so furious.

The blonde woman stared blankly at the suitcase taking a deep, deliberate breath, feeling a growing hurt replacing her rage. Wiping away the tears from her cheeks, she uttered, "I'm sorry Danny, I can't think about this right now."

"No," replied Danny shaking her head in disbelief, hardly able to comprehend what was happening. Her heart was racing and her throat tightening, realizing Lauren was really leaving. The doctor hesitated and then turned suddenly toward the door.

"No, please, Lauren don't do this," begged Danny, stepping in the doctor's path and grabbing her arms. She scrubbed a tear from her cheek, her tormented auburn eyes glinting with emotion as her heart bled. Lauren swallowed hard, fighting back her own tears with her heart breaking, but the hurt she felt seeing Danny with someone else was driving her deep within herself.

"Lauren," gasped Danny. "Just let me explain." Beginning to shake, Danny's emotions were coming unravelled. Tears were precariously close to cascading over her lids as her expressive eyes revealed the cavernous, hollow pain echoing in her chest. "You're overreacting, being irrational..."

"Maybe I am being irrational Danny, but with everything going on, this is the last thing I needed. So don't tell me how to feel," spat the doctor feeling her emotion spiralling out of her control.

"I'm sorry," apologized Danny quietly. She bit her lip anxiously and reached an unsure hand toward Lauren, lightly brushing her fingers across cheek before the doctor turned away sadly.

"I'm sorry," husked the doctor, compartmentalizing her pain, trying desperately to maintain her dignity, refusing to show the depth of her hurt. "I need to go."

"Please stay, lets work through this," pleaded Danny, shuffling with Lauren as she walked toward the door. Lauren stopped and her desolate eyes met Danny's. "My God, Lauren listen to me, nothing happened." Danny's eyes chased Lauren's emotions over her features. "I'm sorry, I... I love you."

"I need to go," replied Lauren curtly, refusing to be convinced, needing time to collect her thoughts. She slipped her hand through her blonde tresses gaining resolve before her gaze fell on the remorseful woman, seeing her eyes filled with pained love for her. Her heart skipped and she was unable to stop her heart from wanting the wolf, needing her to stop the hurt, wanting to run into her arms and forget everything; but she was conflicted, unsure of what she was feeling. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her feelings aside, "I can't..." Biting back the emotion she picked up her bag and opened the door, incapable of dealing with the barrage of feelings that were all converging in her heart.

Danny's chest was heaving, her mind racing, "No, don't go," pleaded the wolf, wrapping her fingers around Lauren's upper arm. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Lauren's eyes remained fixed on the floor, afraid her eyes would betray her and reveal how close she was to a complete breakdown. With so much happening in the past few weeks the doctor had reached her breaking point. Unable to cope, unsure of what she was feeling, the logical doctor needed time to think things through.

"I have to go," whispered the doctor before lifting her eyes briefly, connecting their shared sadness. Danny's shoulders fell forward; she felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach and her head tipped slightly to the side.

"Babe," begged Danny, shaking her head and drawing in a quick sniffle, trying to manage the growing panic. Her eyes were dark, almost russet, and cloaked in the growing darkness. Her love burned deeply, but the pain raged more intently at the thought of losing the beautiful doctor.

"Shshsh," breathed Lauren placing her fingers gently over Danny's lips. "Let me go, I need time."

"What does that mean?" asked the wolf, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

"I don't know," replied the doctor sadly.

"I love you," breathed the wolf, feeling like her heart was imploding, unable to breath.

"I know," replied the doctor turning down the hallway before her tears spilled relentlessly down her cheeks.

Danny leaned against the door frame allowing herself to slide down to the floor watching the only person she had ever truly loved, walk away with her heart. Silent, warm beads spilled down her cheeks uninhibited as she allowed herself a moment of suffering.

After several minutes of self pity Danny opened her eyes and dragged herself to her feet. She quietly closed the door behind her and slid down the wall again, unable to take another step.

XXXX

_Furiously searching the shadows, Danny tripped over fallen rocks and debris, making her way further into the dark abyss. Running through the darkness aimlessly she searched desperately for the others after being separated in a short, but violent altercation with the Rakshasas. _

_"Lauren, Bo!" she shouted, her voice echoed through the cavernous void, but only silence returned to the wolf. _

_She scrambled down the ridge, the grey black shale difficult to gain stable footing on, half standing and half sitting down. Her respiration was rapid, her own heart beat deafening as it thundered in her ears. She ducked, avoiding a jagged outcrop of rock and lost her balance, tumbling and bouncing the rest of the way down. Panting, she groaned and rolled over to her stomach with the taste of rock dust on her lips and the smell of death in her nostrils. She had reached the blood river and she could feel the hot vapours rising, creating a spectacular mist glistening in the moonlight that was peeking through a fissure in the ceiling._

_Her back ached and she could feel a trail of blood tricking down her cheek. Dragging herself to her feet, she grimaced, clutching her ribs while her eyes narrowed. _

"_Lauren," shouted Danny, finally catching a glimpse of the doctor attending to Bo, who was laying still against a wall less than fifty feet away. The doctor looked up briefly before quickly continuing her attention on the succubus. "Damn it Bo," whispered Danny, realizing the succubus was in trouble. She took a few quick steps before sliding to a stop. Her canine teeth pushed through her gums and a low feral growl rumbled in her chest as she heard something approaching. _

_Slithering out of the darkness between her and her loved ones was a Basilisk; a giant snake with razor sharp teeth, armour like scales, and bulbous glowing eyes set in its head like two gleaming rubies. Its head and features were like a dragon's, but its body was that of a snake. The creature rose up from the ground, standing more than eight feet tall; the strong, tree trunk tail raising and supporting the upper half. Danny drew her sword, careful to avoid eye contact with its deadly glare. The creature blasted a breath of hot air toward the wolf who scrambled out of the way, diving behind a rock. She clambered to her feet just in time to see the creature closing in on the doctor. _

_"No!" shouted Danny leaping over the rock running as hard as she could..._

"No!" screamed the wolf as she bolted awake. Danny blinked as she gasped for air, trying to focus. Her heart was racing, realizing it was just a dream. She groaned, feeling stiff from a fitful sleep on the floor near the door. Already on edge, she jumped, startled by the vibration of the door rattling through her back.

"Go away," grunted the wolf, having no interest in seeing anyone.

"Casidhe, it's your Father. Open this door right now," replied O'Brien.

Danny scrambled to her feet searching for clothes, "Just hang on a second."

Pulling on jeans and a t-shirt she opened the door to see the large man glaring impatiently.

"Hello Father. I, ah, wasn't expecting you," uttered Danny, fidgeting nervously under the scrutiny of the elder Fae.

"You look like you haven't slept in a few days," grunted the Fae leader.

Danny bit her lip, "I'm fine Father."

O'Brien nodded, turning back down the hallway, "We are meeting in the communications room."

The wolf ran her hands through her ragged hair and followed the man reluctantly down the hallway.

Trick's eyes twinkled as he met her at the door of the communication room and he reached up, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Its good to see you," whispered the blood seer. Danny smiled uncomfortably, noting the formal cloak draped over the small mans shoulders. She avoided eye contact with O'Brien who was dressed the same as Trick; in traditional brown khaki pants and tan button down.

Navain and Elizair rose to their feet on the other side of the small crowded table, smiling warmly as Danny entered the room. "Good of you to come," uttered Danny, shyly reaching for their hands. Both slight Sidhe Fairies were dressed in their traditional fine linen, and both nodded accepting her gesture.

Danny noted Dyson leaning casually against the wall next to the door, his features dark and brooding as he silently stared into space. She followed his empty eyes and frowned realizing the two succubi were not present in the room.

"True that," blurted Kenzi, grinning as she read the "Haters gonna Hate," logo on Danny's tee. Danny smirked, feeling the tension leave her shoulders as she walked briskly to hug the Goth woman.

"Why is she here again?" groaned O'Brien, receiving a scowl from the Goth woman.

"God I've missed you," muttered Danny, ignoring her Father and squeezing the unique woman, feeling the comfort of a friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good," she replied, affectionately reaching for Hale's hand. "Hale did his whistling thing and my head is much better. Hang over, over….where's the good doc?" chirped Kenzi. A shadow crossed Danny's face. "Dog?"

"I, I don't know. She left last night," replied Danny quietly. The Goth woman's dark features wrinkled into a frown.

"What do you mean 'she left?'" asked Kenzi leaning toward the wolf. "What'd you do?"

Danny shook her head stammering, "Nothing! I mean, not really." Kenzi's eyes grew very large, her mind already reeling at the thought of what could have happened.

"Tell me," demanded Kenzi.

"I don't want to talk about it, not here," replied Danny, hearing a commotion coming from the hallway.

Danny turned, hearing giggling fill the air as Tyrran and Bo walked into the room together, seemingly unconcerned with their lateness. "How nice of you to join us," uttered O'Brien sternly. "I expect this sort of behavior from Bo but Tyrran, I'm counting on you."

The slender, toned woman smirked and tossed her long dark hair over her shoulder. Her blue eyes glistened with mischief as she surveyed the room. "Have I ever let you down?" asked the seductive woman, trolling a finger over O'Brien's chest.

Bo pulled her hand from the crook of Tyrran's arm self-consciously, feeling Dyson's eyes boring a hole through her, and she moved to settle in the back of the room with Kenzi.

Tyrran's interest turned to Danny, her intense blue eyes drifting over the snug t-shirt and tight jeans that accentuated the wolf's physique, a strength that was so attractive to the powerful seductress. Danny looked away shyly, feeling uncomfortable with the succubus' unwanted attention, and a smirk spread across Tyrran's lips.

"Stop playing around Tyrran," muttered Trick.

"You really are adorable," whispered the succubus, dusting the back of her hand over the wolf's cheek before seating herself at the table. Danny tipped her head away from the succubus and cringed, feeling angry heat rising in her cheeks.

The tension in the room was near unbearable and the scent of warm bodies was overwhelming for Danny's acute senses; she felt nauseated but knew there was no escape.

"Why are you here Father?" asked Danny.

O'Brien clenched his jaw, composing himself before responding. "We felt this mission was too risky to allow you and Bo to lead it."

"Basically you didn't think we would do our duty if it came to that," blurted Bo, remembering that O'Brien had implied that Cole was expendable.

"I understand that you're in a difficult position Bo, both you and Casidhe. I just want to ensure that the best interest of the council remains of the utmost importance," replied O'Brien curtly.

"Have I failed you in some way Father?" asked Danny, shifting her weight and trying to hide her agitation.

"Alright that's enough," blurted Trick, pushing around O'Brien. "The mission is dangerous, plain and simple. The path to the underworld will be treacherous, and the Rakshasas is both powerful and dangerous. You will need all the help you can get Casidhe." His glance moved from Danny to Bo, "Arrogance is an emotion you cannot afford to have, it will get you killed."

"Yes Sir," replied Danny, dropping her gaze to the floor. Bo glared at their Father who smugly held back a smile.

"Take a seat," instructed Trick. "There's much to be done." Danny quickly surveyed her options and hesitated; the only vacant chair being next to Tyrran.

"Is there a problem?" asked O'Brien.

"I think I'll stand," replied Danny bluntly as she nervously chewed her lip.

Tyrran smirked and turned a little toward the wolf. "I don't bite."

Kenzi's mouth opened but Bo quickly snapped her hand over it, effectively eliminating the inevitable facetious comment she was about to make. Kenzi wiggled free, glaring at the succubus who smiled innocently.

"Sit," instructed O'Brien. Danny reluctantly took her place next to Tyrran, pulling her chair a few inches away before leaning comfortably against the back.

Trick took his place in front of the small, yet powerful group of Fae. "The fiery river is not something to be taken lightly. Most people who have ever tried to cross the river from the land of the living to the underworld have not been successful. Most, have not returned," explained Trick grimly. Danny squirmed uncomfortably, trying to maintain focus as Tyrran ran her foot under her calf.

"Knock it off," uttered Danny, pulling her leg away from the seductive succubus.

"Is there a problem?" asked O'Brien glaring at Danny.

"No Sir," replied Danny. "I'm sorry." Tyrran grinned playfully.

"How do we get to Phlegethon?" asked Dyson, ignoring the disruption.

"I had to do some research myself, it isn't everyday you cross over to the underworld by your own accord and intend on getting back," shrugged Trick. "Many of the ancient scriptures describe the river as 'one of blood that boils souls'." There will be guardians protecting the gates of hell and they will not relent easily."

"High on the mountain lives a Shaman, an old friend - he will give us safe passage to the underworld. From there we'll be on our own."

O'Brien cleared his throat, "Our primary concern is Abigor. Once the Rakshasas wakes him there is no telling what they could unleash on earth. They will wake him by mixing the angel blood of the boy with the Rakshasas. Abigor will ask for a soul in exchange for Lachlan. Whoever wakes Abigor, controls him and his armies."

"Okay," said Kenzi, frowning deeply. "So we just kill the unimaginable evil and save Cole." She shrugged, "No problem."

"The boy is not our concern," reiterated O'Brien.

"That's precisely the reason I will be joining you," came a soft voice from just beyond the doorway. Danny's heart skipped hearing the familiar husked voice, and her gaze moved from

O'Brien, to the beautiful woman dressed in dark khaki trousers and a black button down. Danny's eyes met the doctor's and for a moment she felt their hearts beat as one.

Feeling her own emotions raging just under surface, threatening to escape, Lauren reluctantly lowered her eyes, desperately trying to maintain composure. Her emotions were still so raw she didn't trust herself to speak.

"The underworld is no place for a human," scoffed the Fae elder who had turned to see Lauren entering the room.

"Whatcha talking about Willis?" chirped Kenzi, shrugging off the succubus to join Lauren in the doorway.

"You're fragile humans, and I won't have us wasting energy trying to keep you alive," growled O'Brien.

"You better watch it OB one. You don't want a taste of my light saber busting your bigoted ass," grumbled Kenzi.

Tyrran grabbed Danny's wrist as she started to rise to the aid of her human friends. The doctor bristled, noticing the succubus' hold on the wolf but relaxed slightly when Danny angrily pulled her arm free.

"Look, I'm sorry, but the reality is you're both just playmates for my daughters," replied O'Brien casually.

"Oh no you didn't," barked the small Goth woman, doing her best to look menacing in the face of the much larger Fae leader.

Lauren's gentle eyes were filled with rage when she blurted, "I know you don't think Kenzi and I are equals to your daughters, but we have saved their lives on more than one occasion so don't you dare try to tell me we aren't worthy."

Taking a step toward O'Brien Danny protectively growled, "Enough Father." Bo rose to her feet, joining the wolf, her cheeks already a shimmering crimson.

The wolf ran her fingers through her hair as her mind raced through the past, present and what will still be. They were at war with the light and dark, now trying to save the world from Abigor but she felt the biggest battle was always fighting for her own independence. Her own freedom.

"Why can't you just accept things the way they are?" snarled Danny, pushing past O'Brien out the doorway where both Lauren and Kenzi were angrily waiting.

"I'm sorry," apologized Danny to Kenzi and Lauren, careful not to let her eyes linger too long on the doctor. Her chest was still rising rapidly; filled with a distain for her Father that never seemed subside and an intense need to make things right with Lauren.

"If you'll excuse me," said Lauren.

"Lauren wait, can we talk?" begged Danny, wrapping her fingers around the doctor's wrist. The wolf's gentle touch tugged at the doctor's heart and their sad eyes collided, neither knowing how to undo what had been done.

"We should ummm," started Kenzi, noticing the tension and feeling awkward.

"Go," finished Bo, dragging the Goth woman down the hall.

"Danny," called Trick interrupting the silent agony hanging between her and the doctor as he hurried toward her and Lauren.

Lauren tilted her head a little to the side, her eyes filled with a sadness that caused Danny's heart to stutter. "I need to pack some supplies for the journey, I really must go," whispered Lauren tugging on her wrist. The wolf slowly loosened her grip allowing the doctor to slip through her fingers. Lauren hesitated, witnessing the disappointment etched in the wolf's features but with the blood seer heading toward them, she abruptly tore her tormented heart away and headed down the hallway.

"What is it?" asked Danny coldly when Trick arrived.

"I'm sorry about him. Don't take it personally, he has never been fond of humans," replied Trick glancing after the doctor.

Danny nodded yet maintained her cool exterior.

"We leave in two hours, pack only what you need to survive a couple days," said Trick.

The wolf turned to follow Bo who had already disappeared down the hallway with Kenzi. "And Danny, your heart needs to be pure. Let go of your rage." Danny's eyes followed the small blood seer down the hall, considering his words that echoed loudly in her ears.

"Bo!" shouted Danny stopping the succubus near the end of the hallway. The succubus waited for Danny to join her and Kenzi.

"I need to talk to you," uttered Danny, grabbing the succubus by the elbow and steering her outside to the front porch.

"What?" complained Bo, her brow wrinkled into a frown as she pulled her arm out of Danny's grasp.

"What are you doing?" growled Danny.

"What are you talking about?" snapped Bo.

"With Tyrran," replied Danny, squinting at the warm morning sun.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything," answered Bo. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" groaned Danny growing frustrated with the succubus.

"She's all over you," replied Bo, her dark eyes accusing.

"Bo, I don't know what you are implying but I'm not even remotely interested," replied Danny defensively.

"I guess I wouldn't be either if I had Lauren. Oh that's right, I did have her until you came along," snarled the succubus. "You want Tyrran too?"

"Seriously Bo. I wouldn't go there today if I were you. I'm not in the mood for your shit. I thought we were past this," chipped Danny.

"Just back off Danny and leave this alone," spat the succubus who abruptly turned to leave.

"Bo, this isn't the time," called the wolf desperately. "We all need to be focused, you included."

"I got it," growled Bo leaving the wolf alone on the step.

"Shit," whispered Danny running her hand through her messy locks letting her thoughts drift from Bo to the doctor.

XXXX

Danny stepped out of the black SUV, shading her eyes from the intense glare of the falling sun. There was still warmth in the air as it struggled to fend off the inevitable winter, but it was much cooler on the mountain than it had been at the mansion. The trees had long since changed color and lost their leaves, leaving trails of crunchy foliage. The tension was as thick as molasses in January; the silence deafening as the small platoon gathered their supplies and weapons for the trek to Phlegethon, the fiery river of the underworld.

Trick broke the silence. "Grab your packs, we need to make it to Oroqen's cabin before nightfall."

With their packs loaded, weapons stored in sheaths, the eight Fae and two humans began the trek up the windy, rocky pathway that had been trodden many times by Fae seeking solace with the Shaman. Trick and Dyson led the group, climbing higher and higher, weaving single file around treacherous switchbacks along the mountain face, each alone with their thoughts. The leaves crunched sharply underfoot and the warm sun fell behind the mountain, casting eerie long fingered shadows and cooling the air further.

"God," groaned Kenzi, "shouldn't the underworld be umm, "under." O'Brien shook his head trying to ignore the Goth woman, still unhappy the humans had decided to join them.

"Ah girl, come on now," soothed Hale, who smirked as he wrapped his arm around the young human, "let me take your pain away."

Kenzi frowned and pushed the Siren playfully, "Back off big boy."

Danny chuckled briefly, before suddenly feeling her feet swept out from under her with both Lauren and Kenzi sliding uncontrollably in a shale slide. Navain braced himself, managing to stop the tangled bodies as they landed at his feet.

The wolf gingerly pushed herself up, her eyes drawn to the beautiful woman. She grinned sheepishly looking away as her cheeks flushed, realizing she had lingered too long. She rolled off the doctor to her feet and offered her a hand up. Accepting the outstretched hand, the doctor slipped on the shale and stumbled forward toward Danny. Reacting quickly, the wolf wrapped her arms around the doctor, keeping her from falling and Lauren's hands settled over her shoulders. Lauren looked down catching her breath, while Danny held her tight. The doctor shivered feeling the warm breath of the wolf ghost across her shoulder, and her mind flooded with memories.

"Don't mind me," grumbled Kenzi before noticing the handsome Sidhe, Navain, was gallantly offering her his hand. Reaching out, she scrambled to her feet muttering, "Shit I just bought these pants, wonder if I can take them back." Danny glanced at the Goth woman and offered a quick apologetic smile.

"Are you okay?" breathed Danny, barely able to speak as she timidly brushed a strand of blonde hair from Lauren's cheek. The doctor's breath caught under the tender touch of the wolf, and her fingers tightened in the cotton material of Danny's button down.

"Ah young love, so sweet," quipped Tyrran, sweeping her long dark hair over her shoulder. The wolf quickly shot the succubus a look laden with daggers, daring her to make another comment and then returned her attention to the doctor.

Lauren nodded, "Yes, thank you." The doctor looked up shyly, realizing Danny was not letting go. Her eyes met the wolf's magnetic stare and felt the pull, the one that captivated her months ago, the one that refused to let go.

"Everyone okay?" asked Dyson sliding down the loose, unstable rock and breaking the connection building between the two women.

"Yes. Yes we're fine," replied the doctor, regaining composure and stepping out of the wolf's embrace self consciously.

"Let's keep moving," said O'Brien pushing Trick up the mountain.

Lauren reached for her pack but a gentle hand covered hers sending tiny electrical currents that set her heart on fire. The doctor froze, unsure how to handle the familiar feeling that despite being angry, her heart still craved. "Let me carry your, pack. You take mine, it's lighter."

"No, I've got it," replied Lauren grabbing her pack and letting it settle over her shoulders. Danny nodded sadly and swallowed hard, trying to control her escalating emotions, wanting desperately to reach for the doctor.

Lauren's eyes met Danny's, realizing she sounded harsher than intended. "I'm okay," she reassured the wolf.

"Okay," replied Danny slinging her pack over her shoulder.

Danny followed Lauren quietly, constantly watching the doctor protectively. They had been climbing for the better part of three hours. Fatigue and strain was weighing heavily on the humans.

"Trick, we should rest," suggested Bo. The small blood seer stopped, surveying the faces of the tiny group following him.

"We're almost there," replied Trick. "Just a little further, then we'll rest."

They continued to climb and as they cleared the mountain ridge, a rustic log cabin appeared sitting slightly below them in a valley surrounded by snug, protective trees almost completely camouflaging the structure. There was a soft glow from a window that looked welcoming in the failing light, and a steady stream of smoke wisped from the chimney. Hungry and fatigued, the travellers hurried down the trail as fast as they could, eager to get off their feet.

Upon closer inspection the logs were clearly hand cut, appearing to be very old. Moss had long since covered any gaps, preventing the cool mountain breeze from penetrating the vigilant walls. A lonely homemade rocking chair sat near the end of a narrow porch made from grey, weather beaten planks.

The door opened, shattering the mountain air. A dark skinned man appeared in the doorway, his white, long sleeved pullover linen shirt hung loosely over pants that barely fell past his knees. There were streaks of grey sifting through his long dark hair that fell gently over his shoulders, revealing stretched lobe piercings in his ears.

The older man limped onto the porch barefoot, leaning heavily on a cane. His dark eyes danced under a heavy brow and a lopsided grin spread across his face as he eagerly lumbered down the steps to meet his expected guests.

"Acheyla Oroqen my friend, it has been too long," smiled the Blood Seer, hurrying to meet the Shaman near the porch.

"Harani a'kaheyla de'shanuay," rasped the man heartily, shaking Trick's outstretched palm.

"Surely you remember Meallan?" asked Trick as he stepped to the side to allow O'Brien to move forward.

"Of course," replied the man. One by one Trick introduced the group to Shaman.

"This is Miss Kenzi, a human," said Trick.

Kenzi smirked, "Cool rings daddyo. Did that hurt cause I am kind of into the body art myself?"

"I'll show you my art if you show me yours," teased the Shaman.

Kenzi's eyes grew very large. "You sly devil," whispered the Goth woman playfully swatting the man's shoulder as she joined the others on the porch.

"This, is Casidhe Ryan, Cailean's only child," introduced Trick. Danny stepped forward shyly and nodded.

"Eren'rai," whispered the Shaman, marvelling at the fact that he was in the presence of the powerful Fae leader.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Sir. Thank you for providing us passage to the underworld," replied Danny trying to ignore the scrutiny. The man reached out placing his palm on her forehead and closed his eyes. His heavy brow wrinkled into a frown.

"I fear Faladar," whispered the man opening his eyes to meet the concerned eyes of the wolf.

"I'm sorry?" replied Danny trying to understand.

"I sense something impending. Either something about to happen or something that needs to be done," replied the man. "Your heart is strong but a darkness is clouding your judgement. You have a great deal of anger in your heart, yes?"

Danny nodded, self consciously looking at the others wondering if they could hear the low voice of the Shaman.

"You must find your way my child. The underworld is no place for emotion," whispered the man, turning to hobble up the step and through the open door. "Come, come."

"Lauren can I talk to you for minute?" asked Bo grabbing the doctor's wrist to hold her back, as the others followed the Shaman into the cabin.

"What is it Bo?" sighed the doctor.

"What's going on with you and Danny?" blurted the succubus.

"Subtle," replied Lauren, running her hand through her hair.

"Well?" asked Bo.

"I don't really want to talk about it Bo," uttered Lauren turning toward the cabin.

"Look, you're my best friend, Danny is my Sister. What the hell is going on?" demanded Bo.

"Bo," replied Lauren, feeling exhausted. Her lips tightened into a tense line. "I caught Tyrran in our room with Danny." The succubus frowned feeling the heat rise in her chest realizing Tyrran had been playing her.

Recovering from her own thoughts, Bo shook her head, "No, no way. Danny wouldn't do that Lauren."

"She was there Bo..." started Lauren.

"Did you see Danny do anything?" asked Bo.

"No, I..."

"Think! She wouldn't even let you go when she thought you were dead," implored Bo squeezing the doctor's hand. "Talk to her Lauren, I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation."

The doctor's eyes darted over the succubus, letting her words settle in her mind. "We should go inside with the others," whispered the doctor.

The cabin was bigger inside than it looked from the outside. Soft lanterns burned, illuminating the single room lodge with comforting flickers. There was no furniture in the room; only cushions and comfortable mats circling a small wood burning stove in the middle of the room. The cabin was cozy and the warm aroma of food cooking on the wood stove was tantalizing.

"Oh my gawd, what is that smell?" asked Kenzi, immediately moving toward the stove and grabbing the wooden spoon for a sample.

Kenzi threw her hand dramatically across her chest, "Oroqen, my little spirit whisperer, this is better than a deep fried Mars bar, and I would kill for one of those."

The man smiled and brought over several wooden plates and spoons.

"Please sit," offered the Shaman. "I've had stew cooking all day." The travellers spread out around the room, lowering their packs and weapons. Danny leaned casually against her pack with Bo on one side and Navain on the other, watching the blonde doctor who was quietly going through her pack near Trick.

A darkness swallowed up the light as Tyrran stepped between Danny and her path of sight. "Can you make a little space for me? It's too warm near the fire."

Without waiting for answer the assertive woman squeezed between Bo and Danny. Bo smiled half heartedly, feeling Dyson stiffen on the other side; Danny moved her mat as far as she could without having to lie on top of Navain.

Glancing up, Danny's eyes met Lauren's across the room. The doctor's cheeks were flushed, her jaw clenched trying to hide her discomfort. Danny's heart ached, her eyes filling with an undeniable yearning for the woman she loved.

Tyrran was well aware of the distance between the two women and offered "I can see the chi swirling around both of you, what's the problem?"

A surprised look crossed Danny's features, not quite believing the gall of the succubus. Getting to her feet she replied, "That's really none of your business."

"Hey don't get mad, it's just a question," smiled the succubus, clearly pleased with herself.

Kenzi handed Danny a plate of rice and stew, "Eat, I can hear your stomach rumbling all the way from over here." The wolf smiled welcoming the distraction and sat back down on her mat pushing the food around. However despite her growling stomach, she had no appetite.

"What is this Oroqen?" asked the Goth woman shovelling the stew into her mouth. "It's soooooo good."

"Rabbit tongue and testicle..." Before the shaman finished speaking, Kenzi's last bite of food blew out of her mouth.

"Water! I need water," she croaked, brushing her tongue frantically with her hand. Grabbing a bottle from Trick, she rushed to the sink rinsing her mouth out while the others quietly set their plates aside.

Amused, the Shaman put his plate down and began to speak softly, much like a story teller, and immediately captivated his audience.

_"The spirit world is a very dangerous place not to be taken lightly, you are dealing with spirits and lost souls, there is no sense of right and wrong, only pure evil. Your heart must be pure to avoid being mistaken for a resident when you wish to return."_ He let his eyes survey the room to ensure every traveller was intently focused.

_"The underworld houses the most unimaginable evil and many have not returned from the realm. You must accept that some of you may be lost forever to the dark place. Take a look around and be sure you are prepared to die for the people next to you, your Brothers and Sisters because you will form the Draels'tai."_ The Shaman waited silently, giving his audience time to absorb his words.

The travellers glanced around the room and one by one nodded silently, the enormity of the undertaking becoming a realization that settled heavily in their hearts.

_"The evil you seek is not bound there, it can escape and be unleashed to Earth at any moment. You'd be wise to do what you need to do quickly, do not disturb needlessly, and get out." _

"Tomorrow we will proceed with the Draelren. Tonight, you rest for your journey," finished the Shaman, realizing all eyes were fixed on him holding a collective breath.

"Get some rest," uttered Oroqen.

"Christ," whispered Kenzi to Hale, "how the hell am I supposed to sleep after that bed time story?"

"Shhhhhh," muttered Trick rolling over and punching his pack into a more comfortable head rest. The others followed suit, shuffling to get comfortable, as the words of the Shaman lingered in the thin mountain air. Lanterns were extinguished on all sides, throwing a blanket of darkness over the group and leaving each to their own uneasy thoughts.

**Glossary:**

Draels'tai - A group of individuals entering the spirit realm in concert

Draelren - The process of entering the spirit realm as part of a Draels'tai

Eren'rai - Daughter of the King

Faladar - A sense of something impending (something about to happen/that needs to be done)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THANK YOU to all of you! Thanks for reading and especially for your wonderful feedback and comments. The audience/reader makes a significant contribution in a writers life, so while most of you are anonymous, please know your impact is HUGE! You have the power to shower us with love or withhold your affection.

Annelie, thank you as always for editing!

So here we go with Chapter 5, I hope you like it. Be good,

Dee

Chapter 5 - Underworld

The cabin was silent except for heavy breathing interrupted by an occasional snort or grunt. The night was very dark as the lunar cycle was approaching the new phase of the moon. Danny squirmed restlessly, her body fatigued but her mind unrelenting. She rolled over onto her side trying to find a comfortable position before tensing, inhaling the scent of a stranger sleeping on the mat next to her. Her canine eyes easily navigated the darkness, studying the succubus shifter. She was beautiful, her features flawless, but even in her sleep her aggressive nature made Danny uncomfortable.

Quietly, she got to her feet and softly stepped around the sleeping bodies. She hesitated with her hand on the latch of the front door, letting her eyes drift over the doctor who was resting near by. Her breathing rhythmical, Danny smiled, remembering the many nights stretched out next to the beautiful woman. The memory faded, and the steady ache in her heart pressed against her chest, desperately trying to claw its way out.

Danny sighed, the darkness cloaking the pain etched in her gentle features, and she abruptly tugged the door open to exit into the fresh mountain air.

She jumped off the porch, her body quivering, wanting to run. Needing to run. Pacing restlessly, her mind raced with scattered thoughts, unable to focus until the one face she longed to see flooded her mind: Lauren. She took a deep breath, stabilizing her wolf, knowing she needed to keep her emotions in check for both the doctor and Cole in order to have any hope of returning from the underworld.

Looking up at the night sky, she searched for the moon knowing time was growing short. She forced a calming breath out and turned back to the porch, settling in the old rocking chair. Exhausted, she looked longingly at the closed door for moment, her heart silent and lonely. She closed her eyes and let the comforting arms of sleep cradle her.

Slender fingers tugged on Danny's shirt, shaking her gently. The wolf groaned before bolting awake gasping for air.

"What? Huh?" choked the wolf sitting more upright in the chair.

"I'm sorry, just relax," soothed the familiar voice.

"Lauren?" asked Danny, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Danny. I umm, noticed you were gone when I woke so I came looking for you," replied the blonde quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"I brought you breakfast," offered the doctor handing Danny a plate of sausage and eggs.

"Thank you," whispered the wolf, nervously watching Lauren. She could hear the blood pumping through the doctor's chest, and could smell the nervous energy hanging over the blonde. Biting her lip, she fought her deepest desires as her insides churned, desperately wanting to reach for Lauren.

"I should go back inside," uttered the blonde anxiously, unsure what she was feeling. Her conversation with Bo had made her re-think how she reacted with Danny over Tyrran but she was not prepared to discuss it just yet. For now, that would have to wait.

"No," breathed Danny touching Lauren's wrist. "Please stay." Lauren felt an involuntary shiver scuttle down her spine, the power of Danny's love gripping her with just a brush of her finger tips. Nodding, she sat down on the step looking away as a shy, tight lipped grin swept her lips.

"Eat Danny, apparently we will be participating in a ritual after breakfast and we'll be on our way to the underworld," said the doctor looking absentmindedly over the mountain.

The delicious scent of the doctor set the wolf's heart pacing to the thundering hooves of horses. She furiously tried to ignore the ache throbbing deep within, knowing she needed to go slow with the fragile doctor. "How are you holding up?" asked Danny, trying to keep the conversation neutral and not press the doctor for anything too emotionally taxing.

Lauren sighed, ran her hand through her long blonde locks and replied, "I just want to get this over with."

"We'll get him back Lauren. I promise," replied the wolf, eager to ease the doctor's fears.

The door opened and Kenzi stepped onto the porch, stretching and breathing in the crisp morning air. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No," replied Danny quickly glancing at Lauren. "She just brought me some food." Kenzi grimaced, noticing the sad eyes of the wolf.

"Grow up Bo," were the words that burst through the door, followed by Tyrran chasing the other succubus off the step. "Listen..."

"Hey," shouted Kenzi jumping off the porch to stand protectively between the succubi. "You had better back off my girl right now."

Tyrran smiled confidently, amused by the human. "Maybe just run along okay, Bo and I are having a private conversation."

"Private would imply alone and quiet, of which you are neither. You storm in here hitting on everything that moves, hurting the people I love and I've had enough. You had better back off big girl or deal with my Louisville slugger of which I am batting a thousand," chirped the Goth woman, with Bo trying to hold her back.

Danny jumped off the deck, "Kenz, come on, let's just go for a walk." Kenzi turned toward Bo and Danny.

"You two better get your shit straightened out," growled the Goth woman, giving both Danny and Bo a shove as she pushed between them, disappearing into the woods.

"Well, that was unpleasant," uttered Tyrran smiling warmly at the Fae leaders.

Bo frowned, "I don't know what your game is Tyrran, but I'm out."

"Come on Bo Bo," soothed Tyrran running her fingers down her cheek affectionately. "We're succubi. You understand the nature, you're no different. We aren't capable of relationships."

"You don't even know her," argued Danny protectively, feeling the heat rising in her chest. Bo crossed her arms and shifted her weight stubbornly.

"Okay fine, clearly I have upset you both. My apologies, I just have an interest in beautiful people. There's no reason we can't all be friends," soothed the succubus whilst grazing a finger down each woman's cleavage seductively. Danny took an uneasy step back.

"Back the fuck off Tyrran," blurted Danny angrily. "You just don't get it do you. Well, let me spell it out for you. I'm not interested."

"Danny," uttered Tyrran, reaching for the wolf.

"Stay away from me," growled Danny, shrugging off the succubus to chase the doctor who had just disappeared into the cabin. As she approached the door opened.

"We're ready to start, come inside and get your packs on," said Trick, barely getting out of the angry wolf's path.

"Kenzi," shouted Bo. "We're going."

Kenzi hesitantly came into the clearing and Bo walked swiftly toward her wrapping her arms around the shorter woman. "I'm sorry."

Glaring at the other succubus who had remained near the cabin waiting for them, Kenzi shrugged and returned a half hearted smile, "I don't trust her. She's causing trouble for you and Danny."

"I know," replied Bo. "I'm sorry okay. I've been stupid. I'll talk to Danny. Forgive me?"

Kenzi smiled and hugged the succubus, "Course."

"We have to get inside," replied Bo, dragging the Goth woman by the wrist knowing both Trick and O'Brien would be getting anxious.

"Bo can I talk to you?" asked Tyrran as they approached.

"I'll meet you inside Kenz," whispered the succubus, kissing her cheek affectionately. Kenzi hesitated, unsure whether to leave the two succubi alone before finally nodding and continuing into the cabin.

"What is it?" asked Bo coolly.

"Are we okay?" asked Tyrran. "I really like you."

Bo smiled and squeezed the woman's hand, unable to contain her interest in the erotic woman. "Let's get inside, they'll be waiting."

The cabin was dimly lit, with only thin blades of light from the day creeping through the narrow windows. Bo and Tyrran pulled their packs over their shoulders and hurried to sit amongst the circle formed by the others. Oroqen sat silently in the middle, his hands upward resting on his legs that were crossed under him. His eyes were closed, his breathing purposeful. A large goblet sat on the floor in front of him, and the others watched with anxious anticipation.

He picked up the goblet, chanting something none of them could understand and took a large drink from the cup. His eyes rolled back in his head and his chanting became more frantic before throwing himself flat on his back. Kenzi's eyes grew huge, and she leaned toward Danny, "I think our good Shaman might be drunker than a skunk."

"Shhsh," warned Trick.

The Shaman as if possessed, sat straight up, stiff as a board, his eyes staring straight ahead. All eyes were glued on the man, unsure what to think. Oroqen got to his feet visiting each person with the goblet asking that they take a drink from the cup. Danny took a sip and cringed at the horrid taste and burning sensation as it drizzled down her throat.

Oroqen handed the cup to Kenzi who hesitated after watching Danny's reaction.

"You must drink or remain behind," encouraged Oroqen.

"Here goes nothing," whispered the Goth woman before tossing the goblet back.

Coughing and sputtering Kenzi choked, "what the hell is that shit?"

"Nectar of the God's my friend," smiled the Shaman, returning to his seat in the middle of the room. "Just a little something to relax you."

"Did anyone else think that tasted like battery acid mixed with goat piss?" asked Kenzi, looking around the room at blank stares. "Ummm, not that I would know what that tastes like."

"Close the circle," instructed the Shaman. The group reached for the hands of their neighbour.

"Close your eyes and think of where you want to go. You must focus, concentrate on the one place you desire. It's important you're on the same page and are focused on the same path."

Danny scrunched her eyes, trying to clear the dizzy feeling that was starting to wash over her. "I ah, don't..."

"Bo, Bo, pashhh, the stucky sharms," slurred Kenzi, wobbling even in the seated position.

Watching Trick and Dyson fall over leaning on each other, Danny started to panic. "What have you..."

"Shhhhsh child, relax and focus. Don't fight it. You need trust to enter the other realm," whispered the Shaman as he placed his hand on the wolf's forehead. Danny felt her body drift away from her.

XXX

Lauren blinked. Groggily moving around, she felt sand sift through her fingers, realizing she was lying face down. Pushing herself into a sitting position, her senses returned and panic began to rise in her heart: where were the others? She looked around wildly, considering shouting a name, but her fear of what else might be in the dark suppressed her scream.

She unstrapped the torch that was tied to her pack, lit it and then got to her feet, slinging her pack over her shoulder. Her own heart pounding in her ears was deafening and her hands were shaking uncontrollably as the light revealed what she feared; she was alone in the underworld. "Calm down," she whispered, trying to talk herself into a state where she could function. "They're here somewhere, just look for them."

Steadying her breathing, she looked around. If it were not for being alone and lost in the underworld she might have thought the surroundings beautiful. Millions of glow worms illuminated the vast cavern, generating an electric blue canopy that was as intense as it was beautiful. Stalactites hung effortlessly from the low ceiling, no two the same; stone and crystal alternating fluidly across the ceiling. Rising from the cavern floor, jagged stalagmites formed a macabre image of gnashing teeth as they met the stalactites. The river, which she had expected to burn blood red, was a magnificent symphony of brilliant blue reflections. The shadows of the multicoloured stalactites danced across the water slowly, swaying to the gentle current.

She rubbed her hand over the back of her neck, assessing her options. She could feel her emotions rising again, the sheer panic of being lost in another realm, absolutely paralyzing. Her mind was racing, filled with questions. "Which way was she to go? Where was Cole? Where were the others? How would she ever find the others?"

With her breathing reaching agonizing heights, she dropped to her knees. Her thoughts drifted to the wolf, their last words, her conversation with Bo assuring her Danny would never do anything to hurt her. Thoughts of her own insecurities sifted mercilessly through her mind; her doubts that refused to let her believe she could be enough for the gentle leader. In that moment, feeling utterly hopeless and vulnerable, came the familiar voice of the wolf reaching her ears, and through the darkness she could see the gentle auburn eyes, the eyes she had fallen in love with. "Fight Lauren, don't quit, I'm waiting for you." The doctor's jaw tightened, feeling Danny's strength flowing through her and stabilizing her inner terror.

"I'm coming," whispered the doctor, picking up her pack and starting her trek in the only direction that was passable.

She followed the river as it snaked through the rock and mineral formations. She could feel the temperature creeping even higher the further she walked. Gaseous vapours rose from the river to burn her nostrils but she hurried on, knowing she was getting close.

Screaming cut the darkness, chilling her to the bone. "Bo," she gasped, picking up her pace and scrambling through the rocks, tripping and stumbling, desperately trying to find the succubus who was clearly in distress.

Squeezing between two sandstone boulders Lauren saw Bo cornered by a Centaur, with only a large burning torch to keep the beast at bay. They had been warned that the creatures were guardians of the underworld. The upper body of a man, the lower half of a horse. The beast was tall, with the man's head reaching near seven feet tall. His wild curly black hair flowed over his bare, muscular upper body, and the sturdy legs of a horse covered in the same thick black hair pawed aggressively at the ground. The man drew back a heavy sword, his distorted features twisted into a determined snarl, as he closed the distance on the unarmed woman.

"Bo!" shouted the doctor, causing both the creature and the succubus to turn toward her. With the beast's attention searching the darkness for Lauren, Bo dove to the ground several feet away, grabbing her sword, and in one swipe slashed the beast through the midsection. The beast's legs buckled and it fell to its knees. Compassionately, Bo swung her sword again slicing through the man's throat, severing his head and ending his misery.

Leaning heavily on her sword, she wiped the blood splatter from her cheek, smiling at the sight of the doctor, "Well hello Doctor Lewis."

Lauren ran to the familiar woman and wrapped her arms around her neck. "God, I'm glad to see you. Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know. The Rakshasas was waiting. We got separated in the scuffle," replied the succubus grimacing.

"Was everyone okay?" asked Lauren anxiously.

Bo looked at the doctor, "I'm sure they're fine. We just need to find them."

"Sit," instructed Lauren jamming her torch into the soft dirt, "let me have a look at you." Bo leaned against the wall holding her side where the creature's sword had sliced a large wound. Lauren pulled a flash light out of her pack and pulled up the succubus' shirt.

"It's a big cut but it isn't deep. I'll just clean it up and bandage it until we can get back..." Her eyes met Bo's, sharing an uncertain, "home." Both women's eyes darted out into the darkness hearing a large amount of rock falling in the distance, each fearing what might be lurking in the shadows.

"Hurry Lauren, we need to keep moving," uttered Bo.

Scrambling over a rock pile holding her ribs, Danny's heart leapt seeing the doctor less than fifty feet away with Bo.

"Lauren!" her voice echoed through the darkness drawing the attention of both Bo and the doctor.

Lauren peered over her shoulder, her heart thumping, recognizing the familiar voice, "Danny," she whispered, feeling immensely relieved. Her eyes met Bo's, realizing her feelings still burned intensely for the wolf.

"Have you talked to her?" asked Bo.

"No, not yet, but I will," replied Lauren, squeezing Bo's hand appreciatively. She turned to wait for the wolf making her way toward them.

Danny started running and suddenly slid to a stop, her eyes narrowing and her fangs pressing through her gums. Her mind flashed back to her dream, recognizing the similar circumstances, realizing it was a vision, foretelling what would be. Her heart raced, remembering the Basilisk and she drew her sword, waiting for the deadly snake with the dragon like features.

The beast slithered out of the dark into the tiny amount of light peeking through a crack in the cavern canopy.

"Oh my God," uttered Lauren, her eyes fixed on the gigantic reptile. Bo pushed herself up the damp wall getting to her feet, her hand still wet with her own blood.

"Stay here" instructed Bo, grabbing her sword and running toward Danny.

"Flank its right," shouted Danny as Bo got closer. "We need to divide its attention."

"Got it," replied the succubus before veering to the right and steadying herself as the reptile tried to keep both women in sight.

"Christ," whispered Danny, readying herself. The beast was easily eight feet tall and its strike range was much greater distance Danny could afford. She kept her eyes down, careful not to make eye contact with the deadly stare, knowing the creature could kill with just a glance or a puff of its breath.

The creature blasted a breath at the small Fae and Danny dove behind a rock. As the beast turned its attention to Bo, Danny darted from her hiding spot, using her sword to slash the beast across the back. The tip of its tail whipped around wildly as it screamed in pain, surprised by the assault. The sharp barb at the end of the tail pierced Danny's abdomen, tossing her around like a rag doll. Frantically Danny swiftly brought her sword down on the flailing tail, severing her from the beast.

She smashed against the rocks and gasped for air, desperately trying to pull the narrow, six inch barb from her side. Writhing in pain, she watched as the Basilisk slithered quickly toward Bo. Backing up, Bo raised her sword, ready to fight the snake, until a Centaur galloped out of the darkness. The full force of chest where man meets beast knocked the succubus to the cavern floor and she rolled trying to avoid the heavy hooves. With her heart pounding in her chest, Bo clambered to her feet, dodging the strike of the reptile that had now closed in, whilst avoiding the Centaur threatening from the other side.

"Run!" shouted Danny, as she scurried to her feet. "Don't look at it."

Charging toward the succubus who was outmatched, Danny easily scaled an inclined rock and launched herself through the air, swinging her sword with two hands across the neck of the Centaur, severing its head. The beast slid mercifully in the path of the advancing snake, delaying the attack momentarily. Bo darted toward the reptile which immediately blasted a breath of toxic heat toward the succubus.

"Down!" shouted Danny running toward the succubus. Bo lunged to the side just avoiding the fumes of the Basilisk's breath. She flipped over, half sitting up and pushed herself back with her feet as the beast pursued the helpless woman. An eerie blue flooded in Bo's eyes, her natural defence mechanism firing, triggered by the fear screaming in her chest. She continued to frantically claw her way over the sandy floor, dragging herself over rocks and uneven mineral deposits, desperately trying to gain distance between her and the predator.

"Danny!" yelled Bo, helpless as the beast reared up to strike.

Gasping for air, Danny slid to a stop between the succubus and the giant reptile with her sword raised. Holding the blade flat towards the snake's face, she desperately searched for a fraction of light. A tiny shred of light peeking through the canopy glinted off the blade, drawing the snake's gaze to its own eyes reflected in the sword. The creature shrieked and started to swell uncontrollably, its scales tearing from it's flesh as it continued to expand. Danny and Bo backed up nervously, and as the Basilisk reached its bursting point they dove to the ground covering their heads. Breathing into their shirts they carefully avoided breathing in any of the toxic particles.

As the dust settled, Lauren lifted her head seeing the women coughing and starting to sit up several meters away.

The doctor ran to Bo, who was closest, and pulled her into an upright position, "Bo, are you alright?"

"Yes, go," replied Bo, knowing the doctor would be anxious to make sure the wolf was okay. Lauren nodded.

"Lauren," called Trick from her left. She turned toward the voice and saw Trick and O'Brien carrying Dyson slumped over their shoulders. Kenzi pushed from behind them and hurried to Bo. Hale, Navain, Elizair, Tyrran and a stranger followed.

Lauren glanced anxiously over at Danny who appeared to be getting to her feet. She hastily pulled Bo up and helped her over to their packs, and then made her way to Dyson who groaned as the men lowered him to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Lauren opening her kit. "I need some light."

"We were ambushed when we arrived in the underworld and everyone got split up," muttered Tyrran, slumping against the wall and reaching for Bo's hand. "Are you okay babe?"

Bo nodded before Kenzi squeezed between them, pausing briefly to glare at Tyrran.

"Where did you pick up Frankenstein here?" she asked hitching her thumb toward the stranger.

Tyrran looked over at the sturdy man with long white hair parted in the middle. His equally white, narrow eyebrows pointed up at a forty five degree angle away from his deep set oval eyes and a thin layer of flesh barely stretched across his harsh cheek bones. Tired gold eyes peered out from under the heavy brow separated by a long slender nose. Two thin braids of hair hung from his tapered chin and his lips were twisted into a snarl.

"Gerwin, is a Crusnik; a resident actually, reluctantly," replied the succubus. "He saved my life when the Rakshasas attacked."

"How lucky for us," quipped the Goth woman, shuddering as she examined the sharp, angry features of the man. Lauren smirked, hiding her amusement below her long blonde locks as she examined Dyson.

"Why would a Crusnik be down here?" asked Navain staring at the man.

"Well unfortunately for this vampire hunter, his hunger for human nectar became unbearable and he was banished," smiled Tyrran.

Kenzi squeaked, hastily squeezing tighter to Bo.

Lauren tore open Dyson's pants at the knee revealing a severe leg injury. The alpha wolf groaned, furiously fighting back the intense pain. Lauren shook her head, "I think it's broken. I can make you comfortable but, I-"

"Let me try," came a voice from behind the doctor. Lauren turned to see a dusty Danny, with dried blood on the side of her face and a small stain forming through her shirt. Concern swept her features but without uttering a word, Lauren moved back, allowing Danny room to kneel beside Dyson.

With her lips close enough to brush Bo's ear Tyrran whispered, "What's she doing?"

"Not sure," smiled Bo, "but she started my heart once, so no one really knows what she is fully capable of."

The wolf placed her hands gently over Dyson's leg, careful to not cause further pain and closed her eyes. Within seconds, the open wound closed and Dyson began to relax feeling the pain dissipate from his body.

With all eyes on the unassuming Fae leader, Danny got to her feet, picked up her pack and retreated to a quiet corner. Trick's eyes proudly followed his niece, never surprised by her infinite power and grace.

"Ooooweee, girl, that's some trick," chirped Hale.

"Okay, let's stay here for the night, settle in, get something to eat. We'll rotate who stands watch," replied O'Brien. "Tyrran why don't you go on a recon flight and clear the area."

"No problem," replied the woman. She disappeared into the dark, away from the glow of torches set around the makeshift camp. Soon a small but powerful hawk swooped in, nearly knocking Meallan to the ground.

"Show off," shouted the Fae leader shaking his head.

"I thought she was a wolf?" asked Kenzi.

"She's a shifter. Her, Dyson and Danny can really choose what they want to be. Dyson and Danny prefer the wolf, that's their choice but they can shift into anything they want with practice," replied Trick. "A bird is actually very complicated and requires great skill."

"God she's beautiful even in her shifting form," uttered Bo before Kenzi jammed her elbow into her ribs.

"Maybe you could stop drooling for five minutes," grumbled Kenzi kneeling down next to Dyson.

"Dyson if you are feeling okay, I'd like to check on Danny," uttered Lauren.

"I'm much better thank you," replied the wolf, letting Bo snuggle under his arm despite his irritation with her Tyrran fascination.

"If you'll excuse me," offered Lauren, unsure of herself in the presence of the Fae elite. She picked up her medical bag and torch before heading over to the tiny bit of solitude Danny had settled into.

Danny looked up as the doctor approached and Lauren cringed seeing the pain in her features. She swallowed hard, cautiously kneeling down in front of the wolf, "Let me have a look?"

"I'm fine," replied Danny.

"Mmmm," nodded the doctor with a tight lipped, knowing smile as she noticed the blood stain spreading on her shirt.

The wolf tried to sit up straighter and grimaced looking away, afraid to let herself need the beautiful woman. Lauren stabbed the torch in the dirt nearby, and let her fingers dust over Danny's forehead to push her unruly locks from her brow. Feeling the familiar affectionate caress, the wolf nervously raised her eyes, meeting the doctor's. Lauren's long blonde hair fell to the side as she tilted her head and her soft brown eyes filled with a love that refused to be suppressed. Danny felt her heart swell and her throat tighten, her yearning for the doctor pressing against her chest. Their intense gaze filled with desperate need fuelled the connection, generating a few stolen moments before Lauren looked away shyly. Danny sighed and closed her eyes, comforted by the gentle touch of the doctor. For now that would have to be enough.

The blood stain on Danny's side had gotten larger and Lauren noticed her breathing was more laboured than normal. Her slender fingers started working the buttons on Danny's shirt.

"No," protested Danny weakly, grabbing the doctor's wrist. "I just need to rest."

Lauren placed her hand affectionately over Danny's, "Just let me." The wolf looked up into the compassionate eyes of the doctor and felt herself submitting to the gentle kindness, not having the strength to argue.

The doctor finished unbuttoning the shirt trying to hide her horror at the large puncture wound. "What happened?" asked Lauren, pressing around the wound.

"The Basilisk's tail," groaned Danny.

"The barb?" asked Lauren still studying the wound with a tiny wrinkle etched in her brow.

"Yeah, I tried to pull it out but it won't come out," breathed Danny.

Lauren shook her head, "It has a barb on it similar to a fish hook, once it is in, it doesn't come out." She swallowed hard, closely monitoring the wolf's face, "The only way to get it out, is to push it through the rest of the way."

Danny half laughed nervously. "Really?" The doctor nodded. The wolf let her head drop back biting her lip.

"It has to come out Danny," replied Lauren resting her hand on the wolf's thigh. "Do you trust me to do it or would you prefer Trick?"

"I trust you," whispered the wolf, feeling her anxiety rapidly rising.

Lauren pushed the shirt off Danny's shoulders and moved the torch so she could see both the front and back of the woman. She then moved closer, straddling the wolf's legs. "Okay, I'm basically going to hug you and push this through."

The doctor could feel the wolf quivering but she nodded and her jaw tensed.

"Its going to feel like you are being stabbed but it is the only way," breathed the doctor softly.

"Okay," whispered Danny.

"Ready?" asked Lauren.

"Just do it," replied Danny through gritted teeth.

As Lauren moved closer, she settled an arm around Danny's shoulders to keep her from moving. She could see the fear in her eyes and without thinking she placed an affectionate kiss on the wolf's forehead. Danny felt her heart skip under the loving caress of the doctor and then, without warning, a violent pain ripped through her core. She doubled over uncontrollably and her face slammed into the doctor's shoulder as her fingers twisted tightly into the fabric of Lauren's shirt.

"We're almost done," whispered Lauren, using forceps to pull the arrow like barb the rest of the way through her back. Gasping for air Danny panted over Lauren's shoulder, trembling uncontrollably as the pain started to subside. Lauren continued to hold the wolf and used her other arm to reach for some gauze. "Its okay, it's over."

The doctor covered both wounds and then wrapped gauze around Danny's waist while the wolf intently studied the doctor; her eyes filled with sadness, an unbearable yearning for the woman she loved so deeply. Every gentle caress, tore at Danny's heart making it more difficult to give Lauren the space she needed. She could feel the doctor coming cautiously closer, less angry, and her heart was screaming "_jus_t _kiss her, make her feel, make her remember_." Pulling her shirt back on Danny thought about what she might say, "_that_ _she loved her and had never loved another, that she would give anything for a second chance_," but her courage waned and instead she look down awkwardly and whispered, "Thank you."

Lauren smiled warmly, unconsciously brushing a stray strand of damp hair from Danny's brow and then tuned to her pack pulling out a couple sandwiches. Handing one to Danny, she set her pack up against the wall near the wolf's. They ate in silence, but much of the previous tension had dissipated.

Hearing footsteps, Danny looked up as Navain approached. "I'm sorry to bother you Casidhe, Miss Lauren," he said bowing his head. "Elizair and I have just returned from a forward mission. I've seen the boy."

"You've seen Cole? Is he okay?" blurted Lauren jumping to her feet. "Where? Can we get him?"

"I'm sorry Miss Lauren, we need to stick to the mission," replied Navain.

Danny pressed herself up the wall clutching her side. Standing close to Lauren, she unconsciously stroked her back trying to settle the anxious woman.

"Mission? What's the plan? To just let the Nagia and Rakshasas use my Son to raise Abigor and unleash Lachlan back on us?" fumed the doctor.

Danny turned toward Lauren and placed her hands on her cheeks, "We're not going to let that happen. I promise."

"Danny, I..." the doctor trailed off unable to finish the thought as tears began to trickle down her cheek.

"I know," soothed the wolf, pulling the doctor into her chest and wrapping her arms around her. Looking over Lauren's shoulder, Danny asked Navain, "Did you see the Nagia or the Rakshasas? Guards?"

"They appear to be in a holding pattern waiting on the new moon. There's a widening of the river, a deep pool below a bridge where the water burns hottest. This is the gate to hell where Abigor is banished as well as all lost souls. The Nagia as well as many underlings are lingering in the area and the boy is confined in a cage, but otherwise appears in good health. You should both rest, we will leave in a few hours, hoping to surprise them in the dead of night," replied Navain, finishing his report to the Fae leader.

"Thank you," answered the wolf offering her hand to the loyal Sidhe. "You're a good man Navain." The proud man bowed and returned to the others.

"Are you okay?" asked the wolf cupping Lauren's jaw tenderly and using her thumb to wipe away a tear.

"I'm fine," replied the doctor, abruptly pulling away and reaching for her pack.

"What are you doing?" asked Danny nervously.

"I need to get to Cole Danny. I can't leave him there alone now that we know where he is," replied Lauren.

The wolf shook her head and gripped Lauren's forearms, desperate to make her understand. "No, Lauren, its suicide to go alone, you and Cole will both die and I can't let that happen. You just need to be patient, a few more hours."

"Danny you and I both know that your Father has no interest in rescuing Cole or my safety," snapped Lauren.

The wolf lowered her head and replied quietly, "I'm not my Father Lauren."

The doctor grimaced and raked her fingers through her hair, realizing she had hurt the wolf unintentionally. She ran her hand affectionately down the wolf's strong arm, her gentle eyes searching Danny's, "I know, I'm sorry, I never meant to imply you were."

"Our best chance to save Cole is to stick to the plan Lauren," breathed Danny. She could see frustration mixed with fear etched on the doctor's face. "I'll get him," promised Danny, trying to reassure Lauren.

The doctor's eyes darted over the determined features of the wolf. Despite her maternal instincts screaming at her to run to Cole, she trusted Danny more than anyone she had ever known and reluctantly nodded, setting her pack back against the wall. She let Danny guide her back down to the ground and they leaned against their packs silently.

Watching the doctor closely, Danny could see her shivering. "You're cold, let me get a blanket."

"No," replied Lauren hesitantly. "Can I just stay near you tonight?"

Swallowing hard, trying to keep her own desires in check, the wolf nodded and lifted her arm, inviting the doctor to move closer. Lauren squirmed under her arm and rested her head on her shoulder.

Danny smiled and gingerly let her arm drape around the doctor as her eyes closed, drifting in and out of sleep, her heart content to just be near the woman she loved. "We should rest," yawned the wolf. "We'll be leaving soon."

XXX

Screaming cut the night, and Danny bolted awake, jostling Lauren from her already uneasy slumber. Flames seemed to be burning in the middle of the camp and people were scattering. The area was flooded with Centaurs, the small group trying to fend them off, but soon Danny could only see the beasts.

"What's happening?" blurted Lauren.

"I don't know. Stay here," shouted the Danny grabbing her sword. Lauren desperately grabbed the wolf's wrist as she turned to leave. The Fae leader hesitated, and turned toward the doctor who placed both hands over her cheeks, kissing her passionately.

"Be careful," gasped the doctor. Danny raised her hand to rest over Lauren's before lowering the doctor's hand and squeezing it affectionately. Her eyes met Lauren's in the desperate moment and the doctor held nothing back, revealing the undying love she shared with the wolf. Danny nodded knowingly, turned abruptly, and ran toward the frenzy.

Coming toward her was Tyrran, with Gerwin in tow.

Danny's eyes were wild with fear. Tyrran grabbed Danny, "You can't go that way."

"Where are the others?" panted the wolf.

"They're on the other side of the Centaurs. We got split up," replied Tyrran, leaning on her knees catching her breath.

"We can attack from this side," suggested Danny.

"There's too many Danny. We need to find another way around to meet up with the group. Gerwin knows a path around. We should be able to surprise the Centaurs but we need to go quickly in order to save the others," begged Tyrran.

Danny licked her lips with her mind racing, trying to make sense of what had just happened. A Centaur had now spotted them and was heading their way. "Okay," replied Danny, pushing Tyrran to the lead as she grabbed the doctor's hand, towing her through the dark.

With her heart thundering in her chest she followed Tyrran, weaving through passageways with the dim light of the torches. Her canine eyes could easily navigate the dark but the others struggled, stumbling in their haste.

Danny's heart was pounding, they were under attack, separated, and in a world they did not fully understand. They stopped, resting in a quiet nook and Danny squeezed Lauren's hand trying to reassure her.

"What's that noise?" said Danny to no one in particular, as she scrambled up a rock face with Tyrran following her. She swallowed hard watching Centaurs filling the area below. "Christ."

The succubus rolled onto her back breathing heavily. "What do you want to do?" asked Tyrran.

"We have to find the others. We know the river goes the other way. We need to find a way to get back that way," replied Danny. Tyrran nodded and they began their descent back to Lauren and Gerwin.

As Lauren's torch came into view Danny could see horror written all over the doctor's face. "Danny!" squeaked the doctor. Feeling something pierce her neck, Danny clumsily groped for the source of the pain before darkness washed over her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WARNING: Okay, extensive author's notes are required for this chapter. It is brutal, violent and contains potential triggers for people. This was a hard chapter for me to write and if sexual violence is disturbing for you, please don't read, but pick up the next chapter where I will add what information you need in the author's notes. (There is an important piece of the puzzle in this chapter.)

I respect and value my readers very much and I mean no disrespect. I don't treat the content of this chapter flippantly and I contemplated for a long time whether to post the original, or whether to take a gentler, less violent approach. I could have gone another way, taken a softer path but clearly that isn't Dee Pyper. I want you to feel rage, to seethe, like I do. I have taken the path less travelled by creating a LG story around an OC, and then having the nerve to add a sequel! Those of you who follow this story both appreciate and value different, and for that, I am eternally grateful. I feel my readers deserve my best, therefore you have the original unaltered work.

I am flexing my writing muscle trying to push myself past my own limitations. Despite the darkness of this chapter, I hope you will continue this journey with me. I will make it up to you, trust me.

Instead of wine, you might consider straight up whisky. My apologies again, please remember it is just a story, and read it twice, you will find that it is intense and awful but it is subtle, not as detailed as your mind will lead you to believe. I don't describe much more than the feelings, and they are what drive this chapter.

Thank you to everyone for your support and for taking this journey with me. The kindness I have received from all over the world is truly amazing. Special thanks to Annelie for editing as always.

I promise I will make it up to you.

Dee

"_The world breaks us all. Afterward, some are stronger at the broken places."- Ernest Hemingway_

Chapter 6 - Desperate Desires

Danny groaned, groggily lifting her chin from her chest just to have her head fall back weakly. She blinked slowly, trying to focus. Through squinted eyes she could see a tiny bit of sky peaking through the cavern canopy illuminating the small ledge high above the river.

"Hey, snap out of it," said a voice. Someone slapped Danny's cheek lightly. "Wake up."

"Tyrran?" breathed Danny. "Were aw weeee?" asked the wolf as her eyes rolled back in her head, stuck in a drug induced shroud.

"Wake up. We have work to do," growled the succubus before going to retrieve her pack. Danny struggled to focus, concentrating hard, trying to shake the fog veiling her consciousness. Her head was throbbing and she tried to reach her hand to her head but found that she could not move her arm.

"Somfing is wong," slurred Danny. "I can...t, move, arm." The Fae leader blinked repeatedly and shook her head.

"Danny!" screamed Lauren, immediately sobering the wolf. Her eyes found the doctor quickly, her heart catching in her throat as she realized Lauren was in danger.

"Let her go," snarled Danny, frantically thrashing around before realizing she was chained to a rock face. Frustrated with the chains she turned her attention to the Crusnik who had appeared from the shadows. "Gerwin you bastard, get your hands off her now or I swear when I get loose you'll wish you were dead." The man smirked, bits of saliva glistening on his fangs, reminding the wolf of his hunger for human blood. Mustering all her courage Danny swallowed hard, fighting back her own tears, her eyes meeting those of the panicked doctor. "It's okay babe, I won't let him hurt you." As if at this point she had any control over that.

She quickly glanced up at the shackles around her wrists and then at the pegs holding the chains, searching for an escape. She gave the chains another tug and then scanned her surroundings. Walking toward her from the shadows were the steely blue eyes of the succubus. "Tyrran, thank God! Get me down from here, we need to find the others, and for Christ sakes get your goon off Lauren."

"Just relax my precious wolf, we're going to have some fun first," soothed the succubus snaking a finger down Danny's throat. Her brow furrowed, her eyes darting between Tyrran and Lauren, desperately trying to understand.

"God Damn it Tyrran, quit fucking around and unchain me," demanded Danny growing impatient with her game.

"Not before I get what I want," teased the succubus.

"Release me..." growled Danny closing her eyes, trying to break the chains with her mind.

"Stop fighting it," uttered the succubus running her hand up Danny's leg distracting her concentration.

Danny's chest was heaving, her anger running ramped. "You're out of your fucking mind. Let me go now before I kill you."

"Ha," laughed the seductive woman. Her features turned dark as she wrapped her fingers around the wolf's jaw. "This could have been more fun for you if you had only cooperated. You had your chance to just enjoy yourself."

"That's what this is about?" asked Danny spitting blood toward the succubus. "You would abort an Independent Council mission for sex?"

"Ha, hardly, but that'll be the fun part of taking what I want," smirked the woman running her tongue over Danny's neck. "Mmmm, you are delicious."

"No," rasped Danny, tasting the blood dripping from a cut above her eye. "I won't give it to you." She tugged futilely on the chains again. The wolf's tongue darted nervously over her dry lips whisking away the blood and dust.

Tyrran glanced over at the doctor who was about twenty feet from them on her knees in the soft red sand. Gerwin stood over her, ensuring her cooperation. "Oh, I think you will," replied the succubus turning back toward Danny carrying a glinting dagger in her slender fingers.

"No!" shouted Lauren scrambling a few feet before she felt the man's large boot between her shoulder blades pinning her helplessly to the ground. Hot tears stung her tortured eyes as she met Danny's gaze; her heart imploding with anger at the all consuming fear of witnessing the loss a loved one.

"Stop squirming," growled Gerwin lifting his boot and slamming it down on Lauren, knocking the wind out of her and sending a sharp burning pain down her spine.

"Leave her alone," shouted Danny, furiously pulling on the chains. Pure hatred was pulsing through her veins as her respiration rose to fuel her thundering heart.

"Any attempt to free yourself, Gerwin will kill your precious doctor. Your choice," smirked the succubus. Danny immediately stopped struggling and her eyes flashed wildly toward Lauren, afraid to put her in any danger.

"No Danny, free yourself," shouted Lauren. Her eyes filled with an agonizing pain realizing Danny wouldn't fight because of her. "Please Danny."

"Easy now, don't waste your energy," hissed the succubus only inches from Danny face. "I don't want you to wear yourself out." She placed the flat of the blade against Danny's cheek and slowly, torturously dragged the tip down the wolf's throat and midline before quickly pulling it straight up her core, slicing open her shirt. Lauren gasped, and her chin dropped to the sand, her lungs filling with a tiny bit of relief, for the moment.

Danny desperately tried to hide the fear that was gripping her, not wanting to give the succubus any satisfaction. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as the succubus ran her index finger through her cleavage and slowly dusted over every glistening, sweat covered abdominal muscle. "My god," whispered the seductive woman, "you're magnificent." The wolf's jaw clenched, her glare cold and murderous. "Just relax, this will go much easier for both of you if you just give it up," whispered the succubus nipping at Danny's ear.

"I won't," growled the wolf defiantly.

"Hmmm, well that's unfortunate. I guess, I'll have to settle for the doctor then," replied the woman with a devious grin sweeping her lips before turning on her heel.

"No! Leave her the fuck alone. Tyrran, you'll kill her," shouted Danny at the woman's back. The Crusnik squeezed his fingers over the back of Lauren's neck and abruptly dragged to her feet. She closed her eyes in a silent scream as the man twisted her arms securely behind her back, a searing pain tearing through her shoulder blades.

"Don't you dare touch her! Tyrran! I swear, I'll kill you!" yelled the wolf revealing the panic in her heart.

"You had your chance," uttered the succubus, glancing wickedly back at the wolf. Danny's chest heaved, her mind racing, "If she escaped could she get to the doctor before Tyrran killed her?" Feelingthere wasno choice, Danny yanked hard on the left chain and an audible crack echoed, weakening the restraint. She hunched her shoulders forward while bits of rock rained down on her.

The succubus looked back at the wolf unconcerned. "Uh ahhh, you'll ruin everything if you escape and I have to kill the doctor. Gerwin, the doctor and I will be just fine. Won't we Lauren?" whispered the seductive woman drifting the crackle of her gift down the doctor's arm. "Please go garner cooperation from her dog."

"It would be my pleasure." His lips curled into a snarl, further deepening his already dark sunken eyes as he walked assertively toward the wolf drawing a dagger from his belt.

Without stopping his forward motion he slashed the dagger across the wolf's shoulder. Danny yelped. Doubling over as much as the chains would allow, her body tensed fighting the agony tearing through her arm. Panting, she stood more upright and kicked a rock at the man out of frustration. "Fuck you asshole." The man chuckled and inhaled deeply, drawing in the intoxicating smell of the blood dripping down her arm and chest.

Danny's fangs pressed through her gums and her eyes narrowed. The man ran his finger down the glinting blade and sucked on his bloodied finger. "Mmmmm," groaned the vampire killer, enjoying the fresh taste.

"If you could not get a hard on over the blood that would be preferable," quipped Tyrran. "Just make sure she doesn't get loose."

"Come here," hissed the Crusnik standing in front of the wolf, sheathing his dagger and reaching for her throat. "You're mine when this is all over." The wolf lifted her chin and head butted him aggressively, splitting the tightly stretched skin across the bridge of his nose. The man shrieked. "Bitch." Swinging blindly the back of the man's fist struck the wolf across the cheek sending her reeling momentarily. She grimaced, feeling blood red heat trickling from below her eye.

"Danny don't fight, let me go," whispered Lauren stuck in the grasp of the succubus.

Gerwin bent over holding his nose before abruptly straightening. He curled his lips back revealing his fangs and from his purposeful approach Danny knew he meant to use them. As he closed in on her, a short but powerful knee lift caught him squarely in the groin sending him howling to the sandy cavern floor.

"Christ Gerwin, she's restrained," moaned the succubus. "Get her under control."

Dragging himself to his feet, his weight shifted slightly to the left, the humiliated Crusnik drew his dagger from its sheath. Danny defiantly glared at the man, refusing to show her fear despite the inner panic pulsing through her veins.

"No!" screamed the doctor clawing at Tyrran, who was trying to restrain the frantic woman.

"Gerwin, that's enough, she's mine." The man continued to advance toward the wolf, twisting the dagger over in his palm. "Gerwin!"shouted the succubus.

The man stopped, his eyes glassy as if he had no idea what he was doing. "Forgive me Miss Tyrran," replied Gerwin placing the dagger under Danny's chin.

"You'll get your payment, just be patient," uttered Tyrran turning her attention back to the doctor.

"Now, where were we?"Lauren cringed as the woman slithered her fingers down her cheek. Turning her cheek and pulling her head back, she tried to avoid the inevitable. Like a fly caught in the widow's web, she struggled futilely.

"Just relax doctor, let me work my magic," breathed Tyrran, letting her artificial charms radiate from her touch, seducing the human who had no power against the woman.

The gentleness of the succubus was mesmerizing and Lauren could feel a warm sensation numbing her body, rendering her helpless. Without warning, Tyrran's eyes turned blue and the doctor was caught under the full power of the succubus draining her life force.

"Tyrran, god damn it...you're killing her," screamed Danny while the dagger dug into her neck. "Tyrran, let her go. Please let her go," begged Danny, her eyes wild with fear watching the life force leaving Lauren's fragile body.

"I'll give you what you want," blurted Danny, struggling to get the succubus' attention. Tyrran's head snapped up, shutting off the flow of chi.

"Just let her go, please," whispered the wolf, defeated.

"You'll give me what I want?" repeated the succubus.

"Yes," replied the wolf with barely the strength to stand, letting the chains keep her upright.

"Everything?" asked the seductive woman with her eyes studying the very weak doctor, who was only still standing because the succubus was holding her up. Lauren's eyes were rolled back in her head and her arms dangled loosely by her sides. "_She's almost drained anyway," _thought Tyrran, smiling before letting the doctor crumple to the sand.

"I'll let you take my chi," replied Danny. The woman turned abruptly and her intense blue eyes pierced the night as she walked quickly toward the wolf.

"You know what I want," hissed the woman. "I want it all. The height of arousal."

Danny shook her head and whispered, "No."

"That's the deal, your chi at the height of arousal or I drain the doc," replied the woman folding her arms across her chest.

Lauren had become coherent enough to realize what was going on but was still exhausted, still lying on her side in the sand. "No Danny," uttered the doctor barely audibly. The wolf turned her tortured gaze quickly to the doctor and their eyes locked as they always did, and the world stood still for a moment. Tears began to stream down Lauren's cheeks, her compassionate eyes begging Danny to fight the succubus. "Let me go."

"No," whispered Danny, shaking her head as a solitary tear spilled from her glinting eyes. "Never."

The wolf returned her cold stare to the succubus, "I have your word, you'll let her live, if I give you what you want?"

"You have my word," grinned the succubus. Danny's mind was racing and her heart was thundering, threatening to burst out of its cavity. She was out of options, no plan, no magic, only Lauren..."_Only Lauren_," she thought, and in that moment, there was no choice; she would save the only person she had ever truly loved.

"Okay," breathed the wolf.

"No!" screamed Lauren, struggling to move, unable to find any motor control while Gerwin chuckled standing over her.

"Make sure she watches," instructed the succubus sadistically.

"No problem Boss," grumbled the man pulling up a rock for a front row seat himself.

The auburn from Danny's eyes cut the night, cautiously watching the succubus, bracing herself for what she must endure. She closed her eyes feeling Tyrran's hips press into her and the woman's fingers wrap in her messy locks, snapping her head back aggressively. An involuntary whimper escaped the wolf's lips.

Gasping for air, Danny's eyes met Lauren's pained gaze. "Don't watch," she begged. "I'm sorry."

The succubus grinned and forced her mouth over Danny's, driving her tongue deep into the core of the wolf. Danny squirmed trying to escape the woman, but to no avail. Thankful for a breath of air the wolf's head fell back before her eyes flew open realizing the succubus had just unzipped her khakis. Tyrran grinned, enjoying the savage assault. She tugged the tan pants over Danny's slender hips and kicked her feet wider.

"Please," begged Danny, "Just take the chi."

Tyrran moved closer to the wolf, ignoring her plea and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to take you higher than you've ever gone." Danny shuddered, praying for a miracle to save her from the aggressive woman. Tyrran's tongue gently teased Danny's mouth before biting her bottom lip causing Danny to yelp.

"Fucking bitch," uttered Danny before feeling the sting of a strong hand across her cheek. Her fangs pressed through her gums instinctively, and a growl rattled in her throat.

"Be nice," hissed the succubus. Danny's breathing was near a pant, unable to control her panic. "You can thank me later," purred the succubus dropping to her knees in front of the wolf.

"Christ Tyrran, why are you doing this?" With no response Danny begged, "Please don't do this."

Lauren tucked her head down biting her lip, her own past trauma haunting her, feeling the familiar fear rising in her throat.

"You don't want to miss this," urged the man, forcing Lauren to look toward Danny. "It's just getting good." She squeezed her eyes tight.

Danny's body tightened and she shivered feeling the woman's hand slip down over her rib cage and methodically snake her way between her legs. Tyrran lightly teased the already moist folds of sensitive flesh, searching for the spot that the wolf would not be able to resist. Danny squirmed as guilt fled through her core, unable to control her arousal. She felt the woman press her cheek against her inner thigh and soon the woman's tongue was pressing deep into her molten core.

"Stop Tyrran! Please, stop," gasped Danny.

Danny lost her breath and groaned as the seductive woman found what she had been seeking. Tyrran expertly unravelled the wolf, her tongue flitting in and out, pressing and rubbing, feeling her own heat dripping down her leg. Frustrated that Danny had not reached a climax despite her caress, the succubus rose to her feet, pressing her hips into the defiant woman.

"You promised you would give me everything. If you don't, I'll take your beloved doctor. Now play nice," hushed the succubus, pulling Danny's bra off her shoulder and letting her lips drift over her breast. An agonizing cry escaped the wolf as she felt the succubus aggressively enter her.

"Help me out," hissed Tyrran, "or I promise you, I will drain her." Desperately trying not to let the succubus win, Danny continued to fight her natural urges but finally succumbed to her inevitable climax, and in that moment the succubus' eyes flashed their brilliant blue and she began to steal the Fae leaders most desirable chi.

Danny slumped forward, her breathing a harsh rasp and Tyrran fell away a few steps, barely able to contain her pleasure.

"Oh my God, you are everything Bo said you were and so much more," gushed the succubus, wiping her mouth. "Your chi, is incredible. I feel like I am alive for the very first time in my life. I'm radiating electricity!"

Danny groaned, unable to hold her head up, as her eyes stared blankly at nothing. Lauren looked up for the first time in what seemed like forever and her heart sank seeing the condition Danny was in. Her eyes were dark, no longer the bright gold. Her body was held up by the chains and she was barely conscious.

"We're going again," stated the succubus pushing Danny's head and shoulders back against the rock face.

"Leave her alone," begged the doctor. "You got what you wanted."

"Mmmm, but it was so good I want seconds," sighed the seductive woman, her eyes already a flitting electric blue.

Giddy and greedy from the taste of chi, the succubus eagerly plunged her hand between the wolf's legs. Danny groaned, feeling the woman's nails aggressively tearing at her flesh. She struggled to remain conscious despite the woman's sexual assault.

"She needs to rest," gasped Lauren, her brown eyes flooded with a watery torment.

"Wake up," shouted the succubus, ignoring the doctor and smacking Danny across the face. The wolf's head snapped back suddenly alert, while her eyes blinked trying to concentrate.

"Focus, I need you awake," hissed the succubus. Tyrran grabbed Danny's jaw, tilting her head to the side and whispered, "I'll tear you apart trying. Give me what I want and your doctor lives."

Danny grunted and bit her lip, strangling the scream that threatened to escape, feeling the pressure inside her, tearing and pressing much further than was comfortable. "Cooperate," breathed the succubus.

"Ah, that's better," smiled Tyrran feeling the wolf relenting. "Pity you won't join me, we could have a lot of fun together."

"I'm going to kill you," breathed the wolf weakly. Tyrran laughed, shrugging off the comment from the delirious Fae leader.

With tears streaming down her cheeks Danny shuddered and tensed before feeling the full power of the succubus stealing her precious life force once again. Her agonized eyes met Lauren's, before nothingness.

"No," screamed Lauren, her voice shattering the darkness. "Danny!" Her shoulders were heaving, her lungs pumping while her eyes darted over the Fae leader searching for any sign of life. Tears ran down her cheeks and she trembled uncontrollably. "You didn't need to do that," she whispered.

Tyrran smirked and picked up her backpack, "I did, I need all the chi I can to raise Abigor and her chi is the most powerful, especially, when she's fully aroused."

"You're the Rakshasas?" gaped Lauren studying the woman, realizing why Danny had been targeted so aggressively.

"Mmmm, yeah, surprised?"

A devilish grin spread across the woman's lips as she pulled Danny's trousers back up over her hips. "Can't have the leader of the Independent Fae dying with no pants on," chuckled the succubus amusing herself.

"I thought you were a shifter/succubus," replied Lauren, barely conscious herself from the drain of energy.

"I am. I can shift into any form - you were fools to assume I was the same as Dyson and Danny," replied the woman, revelling in her deception. "Let's go."

"What about them?" asked the banished vampire slayer.

"Neither of them is a threat anymore. Let the vultures pick their bones," replied the succubus disappearing from the light of the torch and into the night. The man scrambled to his feet taking a couple of stutter steps to catch up with the hurried woman.

"Danny!" shouted Lauren with the last bit of her energy.

"Wake up babe."

"Danny please, wake up." Danny hung lifelessly from the chains, slumped forward as far as they allowed. Lauren could not tell in the dark if she was still breathing or not.

Lauren squeezed her fists in the sand, trying to drag her weak body toward the wolf. Her legs had no feeling and she did not have the strength to lift her body over her elbows; she collapsed, and tears of frustration fled down her satin cheeks. "Please Danny..." she breathed, completely exhausted from dragging herself three feet. "Please be alive..." whispered the doctor before losing consciousness.

XXXXX

"Wake up child," soothed a familiar voice.

"I'm so tired," murmured Danny weakly. "Let me sleep."

"There's no time Danny, you need to wake up now," replied the voice. Danny groaned, licking her lips, feeling herself fading to the darkness again.

"NOW," echoed the voice slamming around in her head, ricocheting off her brain.

"I'm up," gasped Danny cringing. "Damn."

She squinted, trying to focus in the low light of early dawn streaming through the crevasse above. Her throat was bone dry as she tried to muster some saliva to swallow. She slowly realized she was still in chains but everything was a blur. She could see Lauren lying in the sand a few meters from her but before she could panic the familiar voice whispered, "She's okay, only sleeping."

Danny's focus followed the voice to a transparent being hovering several feet off the ground. "Elsa," whispered Danny scrunching her eyes up. She felt her heart skip.

"Yes dear," replied the only woman Danny remembered being her Mother.

"What?" gasped Danny, wondering if she was hallucinating. "No you can't be real, you died."

"Danny, I'm an Elf, only my body died in the Dead Realm. My spirit is here with you now as it always has been," assured the softly spoken Elf.

A tear formed in Danny's eye and she bit her lip trying to control her overwhelming emotion. "It's good to see you. I've missed you."

The Elf smiled, "You've got yourself in a pickle I see." The night flashed through Danny's mind, remembering the succubus and she self consciously glanced down, relieved that somehow she had pants on. Guilt chased by rage fled through her being, her heart crying hot tears, as her dry eyes fixed on the doctor.

"Gawd," she uttered humiliated, trying to present a brave face despite the plethora of emotions that were tearing her apart. Trying to redirect the concern she saw on Elsa's face she joked, "Not exactly a situation you want your Mother to find you in. I don't suppose you have any powers to get me out of this?"

"No," replied Elsa smiling warmly. "But you do."

"I can't Elsa, I've barely got enough chi to maintain a pulse. I can feel myself fading even as I speak with you," replied Danny.

"It isn't always about strength or brawn Danny," whispered the nurturing woman. "Harness your emotion, your rage, anger and passion."

"What? My mind?" asked Danny confused. "How?"

"She took your energy, not your mind. I have to go now," sighed Elsa regretfully.

"What? No, stay," gasped Danny watching the woman fade.

"I can't," replied Elsa. "My energy only lasts a short time in this realm but, I'll see you again. I always love you."

"I love you too," whispered Danny feeling her eyes closing again, wanting to sleep, wanting to forget the night of to hide her feelings any longer, the tears erupted; frustration, rage and finally an over whelming helplessness filled her several minutes of self indulgence, her jaw clenched. She was determined to survive. Clinging to her powerful need for vengeance, she buried her feelings and returned her attention to the doctor. Her slit auburn eyes could see Lauren's chest rising and falling and she relaxed, remembering Elsa saying she was only sleeping.

"Lauren," she shouted, "wake up." When the doctor did not flinch Danny replayed the conversation with Elsa.

"_Use your mind_," she whispered. "_Harness your emotion_." Danny let her mind drift back to the painful night, feeling her chest tighten with the rage. The hate was building with every second she spent thinking about the succubus and she pushed the thoughts to the front of her mind allowing her breathing to race. "_Harness the hate_."

She closed her eyes remembering the succubus and let the fury rage. Energy coursed through her veins, fuelled by a heart pumping pure hatred. Without looking up, her mind pulled the spikes holding the chains from the rock face and she fell forward, landing heavily in the sand only ten feet from the doctor.

Rasping from the effort, she rolled onto her back, held her wrists up and pulled the chain links apart with only her mind. Free from the heavy chain, she somehow felt stronger by being less vulnerable. Danny looked back at the doctor and proceeded to crawl on her belly inch by agonizing inch towards her before falling unconscious.

When she awoke she was laying between Lauren's legs with her upper body leaning against the doctor's chest.

"Oh my god," whispered Lauren kissing Danny's cheek and squeezing her tight. "Are you okay?" Danny's head rolled to the side, lacking the strength to lift it. Her anxiety spiked as she regained consciousness. Remembering the agonizing events, her mind frantically replayed the events. She could feel the bile rising in her throat as she fought to maintain composure. The woman she loved was holding her, loving her but all she could think was, "How can I ever look her in the eye again. How can she ever look at me without seeing..." She closed her eyes again, wishing the succubus had killed her.

"I'm sorry Lauren," breathed Danny shuddering, fighting back her emotions as she remembered Lauren's pained eyes. "I didn't..., I couldn't..."

"Shhh," soothed Lauren, ignoring her own pain, her own fears. "It's not your fault."

"I should have been stronger," moaned the wolf closing her eyes, feeling the sting of salty tears nipping at her lids.

"No," replied Lauren gently stroking Danny's cheek, trying her best to reassure her. "You were protecting me. You kept us both alive."

"Listen," said the doctor, struggling to pull the wolf more upright. "I need you to feed on me."

"No. No," replied Danny firmly. "No way, you've suffered enough because of me. I won't do it. You're weak, missing your chi too."

"Danny listen to me. Neither of us are getting out of here if we can't get one of us stronger. You need to do this for us, for Cole," begged the doctor, trying desperately to manage her own devastated tears.

The wolf shook her head, exhausted, defeated. Unsure how they would ever survive their current situation, with little conviction she replied, "I'll find another way."

"Danny...Tyrran is the Rakshasas," blurted Lauren having no idea how to soften that reality, but also realizing the wolf needed a little motivation to fight.

"What?" uttered the wolf, her mind reeling, realizing why the succubus wanted the strength of her chi. She had just made the succubus powerful enough to raise Abigor. As astonishment turned to rage she felt herself vibrating, her need for vengeance boiling in her chest. "She should have killed me when she had the chance."

"Stay focused and don't let your desire for revenge cloud your judgement. Danny, we need to stop her. Please just do this, we don't have much time," replied Lauren, offering the meat of her forearm to the wolf.

Danny bit her lip, trying to calm her rage, as her mind frantically searched for an alternative. Lauren was right, this was the only way but she still shook her head sadly, refusing to hurt the doctor any more than she already had, "I can't."

"Yes," whispered Lauren. "I want you to."

"Lauren I..." started the wolf.

"Please, Danny, it's okay," replied Lauren feeling her trembling in her arms. "I know you're hurting..."

"Lauren, I can't talk about that right now," blurted Danny before biting her lip. Not now, maybe not ever. "I'm sorry."

"No, Danny, I, I'm sorry," replied Lauren tipping her head slightly to the side, letting her soft curls fall over her shoulder. She twisted around as much as she could, her pained chestnut eyes studying the pensive wolf. She opened her mouth to speak, her heart aching to reach for the wolf but the words would not come. She wanted to reassure her, tell her they would get through this, that it would be okay. But honestly, she had no idea how she felt.

She had been paralyzed during the attack that Danny had endured; nobody should be forced to watch a loved one suffer. Old feelings of the Morrigan that she thought were gone and dealt with resurfaced, leaving her scared and vulnerable. She wanted to be strong for Danny but part of her had just been assaulted all over again. The feelings of powerlessness and fear rose to the surface, traumatizing the doctor, the wound she thought had healed torn open. She felt herself starting to quiver and she quickly pushed her memories aside. They were both hurting and stuck in a place where survival had to be the number one concern. Their feelings would have to wait. Her heart was breaking but with years of practice, she ignored it. "You're right, we need to focus on getting out of here. Are you strong enough to get us out of here?"

"No," uttered the wolf regretfully.

"Then please take what you need." With Danny still hesitating, Lauren added, "Don't let her win." She felt Danny tense in her arms. "We've suffered enough, do it for us."

The wolf swallowed hard considering Lauren's words, knowing they needed each other. "Okay," she breathed, barely loud enough for the human to hear.

Danny reluctantly closed her eyes, forcing her canine teeth to the surface and gently pressed them into Lauren's flesh. She felt the doctor shudder but remain steadfast and never move her arm away. The warm, moist liquid quenched Danny's thirst, her need for sustenance further connecting her forever with the doctor. Her mouth pulled greedily from the doctor and the euphoria of feeding was threatening to consume the wolf, but her love for the doctor far outweighed her hunger. Slowly she retracted her fangs and tore a piece of material from her already ripped shirt, tenderly wrapping the wound on the doctor's forearm.

She would rejuvenate quickly now and within a couple hours she would be able to return the favour to the doctor. Danny turned in Lauren's arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm very weak Danny," replied the doctor. "How are you?"

Danny's pained eyes met Lauren's, struggling to find the words of how she felt. As her rage calmed, she felt nothing. A soulful emptiness howled deep in her heart.

"It's going to be okay," breathed the doctor seeing the devastation consuming the wolf. "You can do this."

"I'll get us down to the river, find the others, and then I'll get you fixed up okay," whispered the wolf regretfully. Pain pierced her heart seeing the doctor exhausted, her life force barely registering and her blood volume greatly diminished, all because of her. The doctor's strength was coursing through her veins and she felt the fight flooding back, washing away her insecurities and doubts.

Climbing to her feet with renewed determination, she picked the doctor up tenderly in her arms. Lauren draped her arms loosely around Danny's neck and rested her head on her shoulder. "I love you," whispered the doctor, her voice barely audible. "I'm sorry Danny, I should never have allowed my insecurities to influence what I knew in my heart."

Danny brushed her fingers over Lauren's cheek having longed for this moment, but quickly pulled her hand back, ashamed of what had happened with Tyrran. Her guilt stilled her heart, leaving her empty and desolate; the succubus had stolen more than her life force. "Close your eyes and rest," replied the wolf not able to believe Lauren could ever look at her the same way. "I'll get you home."

Tenderly carrying the doctor in her arms, Danny carefully descended from the ledge toward the river. Lauren's warm breath methodically dusted over her neck, a reminder of the precious cargo in her arms. The darkness was silent but she dare not shout out for fear of alerting the many demons lurking in the chasms below. For now, they were painfully alone.

With the surefootedness of a mountain goat and the keen eyes of a wolf, Danny hastily guided them down the snaking path to the river, driven as if pursued by the king demon himself. Her strength was returning with every step; her metabolism and unique Fae genealogy needed but a couple hours to fully rejuvenate once she had fed. She lowered the doctor to the mineral rich soil, leaning her against the flattest part of the wall. Kneeling in front of her she tucked a strand of fine blonde hair behind her ear. The doctor smiled, fighting the overwhelming pull of unconsciousness.

The dark veiled the concern etched deep in Danny's features. They had been walking for more than two hours and she had hoped to find the others, praying that Bo could breathe life into Lauren; the doctor was getting weaker. Her respiration and heart were shutting down, losing strength. With no cavalry to help, Danny needed to find a way to keep Lauren alive.

"Lauren honey, tell me what to do?" whispered Danny.

"I'm really cold," breathed Lauren through chattering teeth. Danny frowned, wiping the sweat from her brow and subconsciously glancing at the heat vapours rising off the river. She slid down the rock face to sit next to the doctor, and gently pulled her into her lap. The doctor moaned but did not open her eyes while her head settled against Danny's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," sighed the wolf placing an affectionate kiss on the doctor's forehead. Wrapping her arms protectively around the doctor, she leaned against the rock listening to Lauren's shallow rhythmical breathing, and felt her nerves settling to the perfect melody; like every great song, it would come to an end. Danny looked out into the blinding nothingness, clinging to her lifeline, and through the darkness came a moment of clarity.

"Lauren wake up," uttered Danny sitting more upright.

"I'm so tired," breathed Lauren.

"You need to drink my blood," blurted the wolf.

"No Danny, you need that, I gave it to you..."

"No no, listen. I'm strong again. I've rejuvenated, and you need it," replied Danny.

"I'm human, I would need a transfusion," answered the doctor. "The blood needs to get into my veins Danny so I don't think..."

"It can't hurt to try it right," replied Danny ignoring Lauren's doubts. She forced her fangs through her gums, and bit her forearm. "Drink Lauren."

"Danny, I," mumbled Lauren before Danny pressed her forearm tighter to her lips. She timidly licked at the flowing blood but stopped. "I can't do it."

"You need to draw it in babe, use your lips, and pull it in, just imagine its vegetable juice and drink. Just relax, it is okay," soothed Danny stroking her back.

Lauren ran her tongue over her lips, grateful for the darkness. Closing her eyes, she tried to forget what she was doing and began to draw in the warm liquid. She struggled to swallow the first mouthful but within a few seconds she felt her heart beating with more authority. "It's working," she mused, wondering how it was possible it could absorb so quickly into her blood stream. Danny nodded and let the doctor take what she felt she needed. When her thirst had been quenched, Lauren took the bandana from her neck and wrapped it around Danny's wrist, tying it gently before laying her head under Danny's chin, "Thank you."

"How do you feel?" asked Danny cautiously.

"I'm really tired, but my vitals are much stronger," replied the doctor, still somewhat surprised. "_That shouldn't have worked, but it did_," she thought.

"Are you well enough to keep going?" asked Danny. "We need to find the others..."

"I can walk," replied Lauren trying to stand up.

Danny smiled in the darkness at the doctor's courage. She was the strongest woman she knew. Slipping her hand under the doctor's weak knees, she scooped her up in one motion, "It's okay, I've got you." Lauren didn't argue, settling her cheek against the wolf's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

My sincere apologies for the extensive time lapse since my last post. Thank you for your patience and continued support of the story. I appreciate your comments, PM's and reviews.

Thank you as always to Annelie for taking the time to edit the chapter.

XXXX

Eleanor Roosevelt once said, "You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, "I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along." . . . "You must do the thing you think you cannot do."

That president's wife never lived in the realm of Fae, where "horror" is common, and the unimaginable mundane. However, if we are really honest with ourselves we know the greatest demons live within us, the kind that creates night terrors - the kind that ruins lives.

In times of peril people carry on, deal with the situation and learn to cope. The definition of _cope_ is: "to struggle or deal, especially on fairly even terms or with some degree of success." The Fae world is anything but fair, and coping typically means _surviving_ or, "to endure, to live through." Death would be easy. Putting on a brave face, pretending to be unaffected - here lies the difficulty. Living, is hard.

Chapter 7 - Abigor and all things evil

Alone with her thoughts, Danny could feel Lauren's heart beating weakly against her chest. She was thankful for the quiet and the darkness surrounding them but below the surface a flurry of emotions collided as if in a blinding snow storm, leaving her cold and alone. She felt numb, and in desperate need of amnesia but her tormented mind churned relentlessly, agonizing over every brutal detail. How was one supposed to feel, she wondered.

Ignoring her pain, she methodically placed one foot in front of the other, refusing to be deterred as her thoughts drifted to the past. Her life had not been without affliction and suffering. She had been victimized, tortured, and had loved ones stolen from her but this was different; the vulnerability she felt tore at her very essence and threatened to sever her last wisp of resolve. Never before had anything been taken from her that meant so much. She was angry, seething, but beyond that, she refused to let herself feel.

Biting her lip she glanced down at the woman cradled in her arms and held her just a little tighter. Her eyes were closed and her features relaxed, almost peaceful. Danny smiled, remembering the many mornings watching the doctor slumber and for a moment, her mind rested. They had been through so much together, to think of them not making it was unimaginable and yet, how could they get past something so intimate, so devastating. She pushed the doctor from her mind. She could not think about Lauren, about what this would mean for their relationship. Time had no sympathy for the weak and there was no time to be weak. For that small mercy, she was eternally grateful.

Her mind snapped back to the present as she stumbled over something that clanged on the cavern floor. Lauren groaned, groggily licking her lips "What is it?"

Lowering the doctor she dropped to her knees frantically searching for the metal object. The smooth coolness of steel nipped at her finger as she dusted her hand over the object, a tiny blood droplet falling silently onto the blade and illuminating the powerful weapon. Recognizing an old friend, Danny reverently stroked her fingers down the smooth edge of the blade, feeling a sense of purpose; a gentle reminder that she was the Fae leader. She pushed a breath from her lungs and climbed to her feet sheathing the Chosen one's sword, her sword.

"We need to keep moving," uttered Danny reaching for Lauren's hand.

The doctor stumbled over loose dirt and rocks trusting Danny to guide her through the dark. "Was it a weapon you found back there?"

Without slowing for conversation Danny replied, "Not just a weapon, it's my sword."

Abruptly Danny stopped, and dragged Lauren to her knees.

"Danny what..." blurted Lauren, terrified by what might be in the dark.

"It's your pack," replied Danny enthusiastically, pulling out Lauren's canteen and handing it to the doctor who was still very weak. "Drink."

Turning her attention back toward the pack she rifled through the contents before finding a flashlight which she hastily used to scan the area. An abandoned torch lay in the dirt several feet away, a welcomed opportunity to shake the heavy veil of darkness. Feeling a shred of comfort finding their things, Danny took a minute to sit next to the doctor who was struggling to find the strength to lift the almost full canteen.

"Here," offered Danny taking the canteen from the exhausted woman. Wrapping her arm around Lauren she steadied her and pressed the canteen to her lips. Lauren leaned her head against Danny's shoulder, eagerly sipping the cool water and letting it trickle down her desert dry throat. She had not realized how thirsty she had become while drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Thank you," rasped the doctor through dry lips. Danny nodded, taking one quick sip from the canteen.

"You should drink more," encouraged Lauren cautiously glancing at the Fae leader.

"No," replied Danny pulling the pack over her shoulders, before pausing. "I'm okay."

Lauren studied Danny's features noticing the fatigue and worry etched almost as deeply as the gashes above and below her eye. Her trembling fingers gently traced the wounds on Danny's face, her mind involuntarily drifting back to the cliff. The doctor's blonde hair fell gently over her shoulder as her features flooded with compassion for the woman she loved, a single tear streaking down her cheek. Desperately wanting to feel the wolf, her teeth tugged nervously at her bottom lip and her heart ached incessantly.

"Danny I..." started the doctor, struggling to find the words that could make it okay, and stopping when Danny looked away. She sighed, letting her fingers linger, teasing the loose locks resting at the nape of Danny's neck, wishing she knew how to reach the vacant woman.

Danny cringed, her heart agonizing over the hurt glistening in the doctor's eyes and she forced a tight smile. Running her thumb tenderly under the doctor's eye she whisked away the emotion staining her cheek and whispered, "It's going to be okay." Her eyes met Lauren's and for a moment, they were there, back at the lake, back where they belonged where their love flourished. Danny took a deep breath, raked her fingers through her hair and turned away from the doctor getting to her feet.

Reaching for Danny's sleeve Lauren gasped, "Please talk to me."

"I can't," breathed Danny fighting back the tears. "I'm sorry, we need to keep moving." Disappointed, Lauren nodded accepting Danny's hand to help her to her feet.

"I can walk for a bit," replied the doctor, still closely watching the wolf. Danny laced her fingers through Lauren's protectively and picked up the torch, hastily leading them along the river bed. She knew they were close. After a few minutes it became clear Lauren was still very weak despite her strong will. Silently Danny abandoned the torch and lifted the doctor swiftly into her arms. "I'm sorry," breathed Lauren regrettably.

"It's okay," replied Danny quietly. "I don't mind." Lauren smiled briefly before her head fell weakly against Danny's shoulder. They steadily made their way along the river, searching for any sign of the other Fae leaders. The darkness played tricks on Danny's mind, reflections seeming to be threats, every noise an underfae lurking. They had been walking for what seemed like forever when Danny stiffened and stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" whispered Lauren as Danny lowered her to the ground.

"Torches ahead," uttered the wolf shrugging the pack off her shoulders. Quietly she crept closer with the doctor nervously clutching the back of her blood stained shirt.

"Stay here," breathed Danny, squeezing the doctor's hand reassuringly.

Lauren stopped and kneeled in the dirt, conserving energy. Her heart clenched hearing the rip of Danny's sword being pulled from its sheath and she tensed hearing soft foot steps circling from behind. "Danny," she whispered hoping the wolf had not gone far. With no reply, the doctor turned to face the direction the noise had come from. She held her breath, terrified that the tiniest sound would betray her while her eyes strained into the blackness searching for an invisible threat.

"Danny?" squeaked Lauren feeling a hand sliding over her shoulder.

A snarl ripped through the darkness followed by thundering foot steps. Without a hint of illumination, Lauren's eyes darted blindly toward the unseen scuffle anxiously fumbling through her pockets for her flashlight. Terrified as to why there was a sudden halt in the altercation she snapped on the light and gasped, seeing Danny sitting on a man's chest with her sword positioned under his chin, her fangs exposed and the light reflecting off her feral eyes.

"Navain," breathed Danny dropping her sword and pulling the man to a seated position.

"Miss Casidhe, my apologies," gasped the man. "Dr. Lewis, I am elated you are both alive."

"Oh my God," panted the wolf, retracting her fangs sheepishly. "Where are the others? Are they alright?" Danny's chest heaved, the relief flooding her lungs as she sheathed her sword.

"They are there," pointed the Sidhe. "Where the torches burn. We're all fine, but we have been looking for you and Tyrran."

A shadow crossed Danny's features at the name and she felt her jaw tense. "We need to go," she replied lifting Lauren protectively in her arms.

"Allow me to carry Doctor Lewis," offered Navain.

"No!" Danny grimaced at her own harsh tone. "I mean, no, I've got her. Please lead the way."

"As you wish," bowed the Sidhe. Danny nodded and followed the man through the darkness. As they neared the small group Bo noticed them and jumped to her feet, meeting them in the shadows.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay?" gasped the succubus grabbing Lauren's limp hand.

"Bo, Lauren needs your chi," replied Danny ignoring the question and kneeling down with the doctor still in her arms. "I'll let you take my chi to replace yours."

Lauren groaned and her head fell weakly to the side. "No, you both need your strength."

"I'll give her whatever she needs," replied Bo glancing warily at the wolf, noticing her shoulder soaked in blood and her face also marked with signs of a struggle.

"Let me look after Lauren and you go see Trick. Get yourself looked after," offered Bo squeezing Danny's hand.

"I'm not leaving her," sighed Danny.

"Wow, dude, do you ever win a fight? You look like shit," quipped Kenzi kneeling in the dirt and half hugging Danny. The wolf smiled briefly before noticing her Father behind the Goth woman.

"Thank God you're alright," boomed the deep voice of her Father who took a quick glance around the shadows. "We've been worried about you and Tyrran. Is Tyrran not with you?"

"Tyrran is the Rakshasas," snarled Danny feeling the hate swell in her chest just at the thought of the succubus. She turned her attention back to Lauren and Bo sat back on her heels, stunned.

"That can't be. She..." whispered Bo, barely able to comprehend what she had just heard.

"Get over it Bo," replied Danny, her eyes flashing the ice she felt in her heart.

Kenzi's dark eyes grew the size of saucers, "Holy shit, she was a complete douche but the Rakshasas?"

"I'm sure that isn't true," replied the elder succubus calmly. "You just don't like her."

"Ummm, nobody likes her in case you didn't notice Daddo," chirped Kenzi. "You should have known who she was, but then again, you don't even know your own daughters."

"Kenz, thank you," whispered Danny getting to her feet and placing her hand over her shoulder. "Can you bring me something to eat please, I'm starving."

Kenzi's frosty stare met the elder fae leader's, refusing to back down. Finally she turned toward Danny and with a quick smile replied, "Of course." Danny returned the smile appreciating the feisty Goth woman's brass.

Without hiding her irritation Danny moved to stand opposite the powerful man, "She is the Rakshasas and I will kill her the first chance I get."

"Are you sure?" asked Trick looking up from attending Dyson's wounds.

Gritting her teeth, Danny tried to hold back the rage for the woman as well as her growing frustration. "Yes, and Ava Delgado, the woman that took Cole will be with her."

"That's good enough for me," replied Dyson, grimacing as Trick applied some ointment to an abdominal wound. Danny cringed upon seeing the strong wolf in obvious pain, but nodded, appreciating his support.

"Bo, please," reiterated Danny, returning to Lauren's side and affectionately brushing a stray stand of hair from her forehead.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Bo, positioning herself over the doctor.

"What happened?" whispered Bo grazing her fingers down Lauren's cheek. Danny's jaw clenched, refusing to recount the assault.

"Tyrran stole her chi," replied Danny impatiently as her eyes searched Lauren's. "Please Bo, can we just do this?"

"Of course," replied Bo. Leaning over the doctor, she breathed in the delicious scent she could never completely resist and despite the dire situation she felt a tingle awaken in her core.

Danny grabbed Bo's forearm noticing her breathing increasing and asked more firmly, "Bo can you do this?"

Her eyes settled on Lauren's, witnessing the trust that the doctor had always had in her and she felt her control returning. Taking a deep breath she nodded, "I'm cool." Lauren smiled and reached for Danny's hand, lacing her fingers deeply between the wolf's. Danny shuffled closer and protectively drew the doctor's hand to her chest.

Brushing the doctor's lips, Bo resisted her rising hunger, as a collage of memories flickered through her consciousness like a vivid movie. Closing her eyes she forced their history to the back of her mind and puffed tiny breaths into the blonde who picked up the rhythm, breathing in when the succubus breathed out. After a few breaths, Danny could see the color returning to Lauren's cheeks and she felt her tension draining, a relief cascading through her senses.

The doctor pressed on Bo's shoulder gently pushing her back. "Thank you Bo, that's enough."

"Are you sure?" asked Bo still concerned.

Lauren nodded and rolled her head to the side, her chestnut eyes meeting the sad auburn ones. "I'm okay," whispered the doctor squeezing Danny's hand. The wolf nodded, her eyes glinting in the low light, desperately trying to hide her pain from the doctor. Using Danny's shoulder to steady herself, Lauren pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Thank you," uttered Danny quickly glancing at Bo while opening the canteen for Lauren.

"Of course," replied Bo with a short nod. "I'm going to go see what's keeping Kenz."

Trying to ignore the anxiety she felt being alone with the now lucid doctor, Danny busied herself rummaging through the pack looking for nothing in particular. She stopped abruptly looking down at the cool fingers wrapping around her wrist and felt her heart skip. After working up the courage she turned her gaze toward her. The fear glinted in her auburn eyes, the pain so close to the surface, her world shattered. She feared any kindness from Lauren would dissolve the last thread keeping her emotions from unravelling and flooding down her cheeks. She was surviving, and that was all she could manage right now.

"Please, just sit with me?" asked Lauren needing to feel Danny close, begging her to give them a chance. The tension was crushing, the one she loved desperately so close and yet the distance was unbearable.

Danny cautiously lowered herself to the ground and settled against a smooth stone warily watching the doctor twist around to kneel in front of her. Sitting back on her heels, Lauren opened the top two buttons on her shirt and wiped her brow. The heat rising from the river was getting more intense, like the fires of hell had been unleashed upon them. The doctor's compassionate eyes searched Danny's looking for a spark, something to build off, but her warm auburn eyes were cold. With her hand visibly shaking Lauren tentatively brushed Danny's shirt over her shoulder revealing a deep laceration across her deltoid. A mixture of blood and perspiration glistened on the wolf's toned body as Lauren delicately traced the injury with her fingertips. Following her eyes, her fingers drifted down the full length of Danny's defined upper body, admiring her strength, remembering the first time she first laid eyes on her.

Reaching up, Danny closed her hand around the doctor's with her eyes focused on the ground.

"I'm sorry," blurted Lauren, regretting her indiscretion.

"I'll be fine, please just rest," replied Danny ignoring the doctor's attention.

"Danny, its deep and you're losing blood still," insisted Lauren. Her brown eyes pleaded with the wolf. "Just let me." Without waiting for an answer the doctor dug around in her pack finding the medical supplies she needed. Danny grimaced as Lauren dabbed at the wound.

"Look at me," whispered Lauren sitting back on her heels. Danny's jaw tightened feeling her pain pressing against her chest and the shame she felt rising like bile in her throat. She shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

The doctor tipped her head to side, her heart filling with an understanding that only she could have. She knew the look all too well, the one that reflected back in the mirror every day. She doused antiseptic on a fresh piece of gauze, and poured a small amount directly on the cut. A small puff of air slipped from Danny's lips as she fought the pain.

"I'm sorry," whispered the doctor. "Danny, I'm sorry, about before. I should have never doubted you." She dabbed absentmindedly at the cuts on Danny's cheek. "I should have trusted you and never left."

She paused, noticing the vulnerable wolf watching her, her eyes filled with a pain so deep that no amount of medicine could repair. Reaching up Lauren brushed the unruly locks from Danny's brow, letting her fingers drift down her cheek tenderly. Her eyes flitted over Danny's features and her thumb unconsciously dusted under her eye wiping away the warm tears caught in her long dark lashes. Her tongue darted over her dry lips, and she leaned in cautiously toward the wolf, feeling the nerves of a first kiss, "I love you, always have and - "

"I'm sorry, I, ah, didn't mean to interrupt," uttered Bo offering an apologetic smile and some beef jerky.

"Its fine," replied Lauren giving the succubus a quick smile despite her disappointment at the untimely interruption. "Thank you, I mean for your chi not just the food."

"Of course," replied Bo. "Dyson and Trick are making a few last minute preparations and we'll make our move on Ava and Tyrran."

"I'm ready," replied Danny, grimacing as she shrugged her shirt back on her shoulder.

Bo placed her hand on Danny's good shoulder, "Sure?" The wolf nodded.

"Danny, can you stay for a few more minutes?" pleaded the doctor. Biting her bottom lip she tried to stop the quivering as her eyes filled with a growing sadness, realizing she could no longer feel Danny's heart beating with hers. "Please?"

Danny paused, wanting more than anything to love the beautiful doctor, but her heart was numb, so broken, that she could not get past the anger and burning hate. "I'm sorry…I can't," she whispered pulling her hand from Lauren's and following the succubus.

"What happened to you two?" asked Bo sensing the tension between the women as they walked toward the Fae leaders.

"Nothing," growled Danny.

Bo grabbed her wrist and demanded, "What the hell happened out there?"

"Tyrran and Gerwin surprised us. She used Lauren to force me to give up my chi," replied Danny, impatiently pulling her wrist from the succubus' grasp.

"There's more to it," replied Bo. "There's something not right between you..."

Danny stopped abruptly. "I'm warning you Bo, just drop it."

"Fine," grumbled Bo deciding it was best to leave it for the time being.

"Are you ready?" asked O'Brien as the woman joined the rest of the group.

"Yes," replied Danny. "I just need to get Lauren."

"I'm right here," answered the doctor from only a few feet behind.

"Maybe the humans should just wait here," suggested the incubus.

"Oh helllllll no," replied Kenzi sliding off the rock she was perched on.

A look of distain swept the doctor's features as she rose took a step forward. "My son is out there somewhere, I'm going too."

"As you wish, but we will not be responsible for your safety or the boy's," uttered O'Brien.

"I don't expect it," husked the doctor.

"We're all on the same side Father," replied Danny defensively. The elder Fae nodded reluctantly.

"We need to go," encouraged the small Blood Seer. "If we don't get there before Tyrran gains power of Abigor..." His thought hung heavily on the still air of the cavern. The words were stuck in his throat but he did not need to finish; they all knew what being too late could mean.

The group walked silently through the dark, torches blazing brightly. Tyrran would be expecting them and with time so short, the element of surprise was lost. They would need to fight their way through the underfae just to have a chance to save Cole.

Dyson stopped abruptly and signalled the others to stop. He closed his eyes breathing deeply and when his lids opened his pupils were black slits surrounded by a bright auburn. "Rest for a few minutes, we're close," he growled. "Keep your eyes open. There will be underfae lurking."

Wiping her brow, Kenzi leaned against one of the walls while Danny slipped the pack from her shoulders dropping it to the ground near the Goth woman. "Go ahead and rest," she offered to Lauren. The doctor studied the wolf and her heart clenched, seeing a vacancy she had never seen before. She slid down the wall, her legs weak. Not from her injuries but from the growing distance between her and Danny sapping her strength...they had survived Tyrran's attack but she still felt a loss. The wolf was drifting, withdrawing to lick her wounds, alone.

A scream cut the deathly silent darkness and Kenzi stumbled over Lauren, landing hard on her back. Unsure of the danger, Lauren scrambled to the Goth woman's side wildly seeking the source of her fear.

"Quiet," hushed Trick.

"But," squealed Kenzi pushing herself back through the sandy cavern floor, "there are faces in the wall!"

"Seriously Kenz, you see dead people? Quit screwing around," chided Bo.

"No, I'm not kidding, there are faces in the wall," replied Kenzi clutching Lauren's arm.

"What are you talking about?" growled O'Brien.

Waving a torch near the wall Trick examined the petrified outlines of humanoid faces trapped in the wall. Unimaginable pain and suffering was etched in the distorted features, chiselled in the rock and forever frozen in time.

Trick frowned. "They are the damned. Once human, but to be here..." he paused, "they made a deal they couldn't keep."

Kenzi ran her hand down her thighs brushing the dirt from her jeans angrily. "Just great, I just touched the dead's dead people. Just how exactly do you get that kind of nasty off yourself?" Bo shrugged sympathetically.

"Let's keep moving, we're almost there," grunted Dyson leading the group. Danny forced a deliberate breath out to steady her nerves and ran her hand through her shaggy locks, glancing over at Lauren who was equally unnerved by Kenzi's outburst.

As they passed around a jagged rock outcrop the intense glare of millions of glow worms illuminated a widening in the passageway. The cavern expanded into a space that was a perfect sphere and the walls more manicured into straight vertical lines. There did not appear to be a ceiling; the void above faded into a darkness so black that it hurt your eyes and the steam from the river seemed to rise reverently toward nothingness. The stench of death was suffocating.

"Shit there they are," uttered Kenzi, instinctively grabbing Bo and ducking behind the succubus. The cavern was further illuminated with torches forming a bright perimeter around the small camp. Underfae of many denominations roamed the area restlessly but the main focus was an area near the middle of the camp.

"Cole!" blurted Lauren seeing her son hanging by restraints in the center of a circular granite slab with five narrow columns equally spaced around the circle. The child's head had fallen weakly to the side, his dirty blonde hair a tangled mess. Blood was still trickling from his wrist and his flesh was a sharkskin shade of grey. Danny dropped her pack and intercepted the frantic doctor who was fighting her way past the small group."Let me go Danny."

"Lauren stop. You'll get yourself killed just running in there," gasped Danny wrapping her arms around the panicked woman.

"I have to try," replied the doctor clawing at Danny's arms trying desperately to free herself as tears streamed down her cheeks. With adrenaline pulsing through her veins Lauren fought the wolf like she was a mortal enemy, driving her heel into the top of Danny's foot and catching her off guard. Danny futilely tried to regain her hold on the doctor but as she lost her grip Lauren's elbows slammed into her nose. Doubling over in pain and reaching for her nose Danny accidentally released the doctor who immediately bolted toward the altar.

"No!" shouted Danny, staggering after the elusive woman while still reeling from the blow to her nose. "God Dammit Lauren." The determined doctor was no match for the quickness of the wolf who launched her body through the air grabbing her around the waist and wrangling her to the ground.

"Let me go," gasped Lauren fiercely fighting the restraint of the wolf until Danny was sitting on her chest with her hands pinned above her head.

"Stop Lauren. Listen to me," panted Danny with Bo kneeling beside them. "We'll get him, I promise."

"Please let me go," whimpered Lauren feeling her strength draining quickly. Closing her eyes, Danny pulled the doctor to a seated position and wrapped her arms around her rocking her gently.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered, her breath lightly kissing the top Lauren's head. She squeezed the doctor a little tighter. "Just trust me." She could feel the blonde leaning against her chest, her tension lessening as her fight dissipated. Danny's eyes flitted to meet the dark, intense stare of the succubus. They both knew the promise was hollow and that Danny meant it, but really had no idea if she could keep it.

"We'll get him," reassured Bo squeezing Lauren's cool hand. The blonde nodded, unconvinced.

"I promise," swore Danny feeling the frantic doctor finally calming down enough that she could rationally assess the situation.

"Okay," breathed Lauren, completely exhausted from her outburst. "I trust you."

"We can't wait any longer," husked Dyson interrupting apologetically. Nodding, Danny stood up lifting Lauren with her.

A lump settled in the back of the doctor's throat and her watery gaze met Danny's canine eyes. The intense auburn pierced the night, and Lauren could feel the wolf's body rigid under her fingertips. She attentively traced an invisible line down Danny's jaw line using her thumb to wipe the trickle of blood from her nose before eventually placing her hand over her heart. "I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you."

Swallowing hard Danny forced her growing anxiety down deeper. She dropped her gaze shyly, afraid to see the love in Lauren's eyes, afraid for the doctor to see the hollowness in hers. She covered Lauren's hand that was still resting on her chest and squeezed it. "I have to go."

The doctor nodded, her eyes filling with salty tears. "Come back safe."

"I will," replied the wolf quietly. "Kenz, can you stay with Lauren please? Stay back here out of sight."

Kenzi draped her arm over the doctor's shoulder, "Course, we'll be just fine.

"I'll see you soon," uttered Danny quickly kissing Lauren's cheek as she drew her sword.

Impulsively Lauren grabbed Danny's hand. Tilting her head to the side, she fought back the tears as her eyes darted nervously over the wolf. With undying love pulsing in her chest and her emotions breaching the surface, she assertively pressed her lips to the wolf's. Danny remained rigid but with some gentle coaxing from Lauren she felt herself falling into the moment, losing herself in the doctor's love. Aware that time was short Lauren regretfully pulled back from the kiss and embraced the wolf in a tender hug. "Come back to me, I'll be waiting." Danny nodded, hedging a brief smile.

"Danny, Navain, and Elizair take the right near the river. Hale, Bo and I have the left, and Trick and Meallan can follow though the middle," instructed Dyson.

The wolf was already on the move with the Sidhe Brothers struggling to keep up. Her rage burned deep and she had only one thing on her mind, revenge. She turned abruptly, annoyed with whoever had grabbed her arm impeding her progress. "What? Oh, Bo, what, what is it?"

"I've got your back," replied the succubus.

"Bo I...," whispered the wolf before getting drawn into an affectionate hug.

"I don't know what is going on with you..." started the succubus.

"Bo just leave it alone," growled the wolf.

"But," emphasized Bo, "don't do anything reckless. You'll break her heart. You hear me?"

Danny cringed feeling the succubus' intense glare. "Got it."

"I'm with you. Elizair, do you mind swinging to the other side with Dyson?" asked the succubus.

"That's not necessary," protested Danny. "Bo, I'm fine..."

"Elizair?" repeated the succubus.

"Yes Ma'am," replied the Sidhe trotting off to join Dyson and Hale.

"Don't do anything stupid," warned the succubus, her gaze boring into the younger wolf. "Let's get the kid, send the bad guys back to hell and live happily ever after."

Danny nodded and a tight devious smile spread across her lips as she turned sharply, running full stride for the enemy with Bo and Navain struggling to keep pace. Fuelled by the demon in herself, rage chased the wolf, urging her forward; a constant companion that promised to take her to the edge if not over it.

She hit the perimeter with her sword held high, slashing her way through ill-equipped underfae. Gritting her teeth she swung the heavy sword, grimacing as her pain etched deeply in her gentle features. Her arms hurt and her chest heaved but relentlessly she slaughtered the fae who challenged her.

"Danny!" yelled Bo.

The wolf turned toward the cry for help, furiously searching for Bo but with a pair of dark elves running toward her from either side screeching, she was unable to locate the succubus. Their flesh was dark, and large blood red eyes protruded from their skull. Traditional pointed ears and razor sharp fangs glistened in the delicate light. With sword in hand, she slowly drew her dagger from her pants warily watching the attackers. As the first arrived to her left, she stepped toward the creature, easily slicing it in half by letting her momentum carry her, and with a powerful backhand she slammed her dagger through the other's chest.

Her pupils narrowed and her fangs pressed through her gums feeling a presence approaching from behind. Instinctively she ducked narrowly escaping the axe of an ork. She glanced anxiously toward the succubus but quickly turned her attention to the dangerous aggressor. The ork was slow but infinitely stronger than the much smaller woman. Danny swung her sword futilely toward the beast, an assault that was easily batted away, and the ork retaliated with a brutal forearm that crashed against her upper body and sent her stumbling over corpses littering the ground.

Clutching her ribs Danny readied her sword, and as the ork closed in, she ducked and spun, dropping to one knee to deliver a debilitating blow to the ork's abdomen. The beast wailed, crashing its axe down toward the wolf. Tucking and rolling she narrowly escaped the blade, landing on her feet a few feet out of the reach. Realizing the creature's weapon was lodged in the sand she took the opportunity to deliver a final strike, severing its head in one final swing. Wiping the blood splatter hastily from her face, she searched for the succubus in the growing crowd of underfae.

Across the cavern, she could see Bo trying to fend off a creature dressed in a black cloak. Its hood had fallen back, revealing a grotesque face with tight bloodless skin and empty eye sockets. A heavy sword hung in spindly fingers that looked much too fragile to hold the weight of such a weapon. Leaping over a fallen Centaur Danny ran toward the succubus, spinning and turning effortlessly with every passing threat. She batted away several malevolent sprites that flew at her, refusing to be deterred.

Bo swiped at the dark cloaked figure, piercing its chest. Unaffected, the creature continued to attack, its heavy sword thundering down on the smaller succubus.

"I can't stop it," shouted Bo desperately.

"Hang on," yelled Danny. Sliding through the thundering hooves of a Centaur, she twisted and rose to her knees penetrating the midsection of the dark figure. Panting, she rested on her sword before realizing the figure had turned its attention toward her. She rolled to her right, narrowly escaping the blade and scrambled back a few steps.

"It's not dead," cursed Danny.

"That's what I said," replied Bo using her sword like a bat to distract the creature enough for Danny to get to her feet.

"What is it?" gasped Danny blocking a strike from the dark figure as she retreated a few more steps.

"It's a Wraith," shouted Trick pulling his sword from a deformed Elf, its large eyes cold with death.

Turning abruptly, the diminutive blood seer threw a dagger that pierced the chest of the Wraith. The unstoppable undead instantly vanished.

"How'd you do that?" uttered Danny.

Trick shrugged, "It needs to be killed with a blessed weapon."

"Good to know," grunted the succubus.

A shrill child's scream cut through the chaos drawing Danny's attention toward the center of the cavern. A cloud of sediment was swirling above the stone structure and electricity snapped and crackled between the pillars as the succubus chanted. There was a narrow channel circling the edge of the stone slab, red with Mazikeen blood, the blood of an angel. Cole's blood. The pillars reached at least seven feet into the air and they appeared connected by some sort of electrical current. Danny watched helplessly as Tyrran dipped a goblet into the blood, raised the glass chanting, and quickly swallowed the contents. Her figure was drifting between her human form and the grotesque features of the Rakshasas. She was elevating and stopped to hover a few feet above the ground. Her voice was rising louder and louder and a rumble shook the cavern. Danny looked behind her seeing the river boiling, its water and vapours rising furiously in a turbulent frenzy.

"Dammit," breathed Danny. With her jaw clenched, she kicked a skeletal creature and punched another as she crashed through the never ending underfae without fear. Her focus was narrow, her rage burning deep urging her on, desperately needing to be satisfied.

"Right behind you," shouted Bo following Danny through the sea of underfae. "We've got to stop her."

With sword ready to strike Danny leapt over fallen underfae, on a direct path to Tyrran. Her eyes met the Rakshasas's, noticing her normally bright green eyes were an unnatural blazing red and her beautiful features were distorted, revealing an underlying evil residing below the surface.

Unable to tear her eyes from the mesmerizing sorcerer Danny's did not see the Centaur until it hit her square in the chest. She wrapped her arms around the beast, hanging on for dear life to try and avoid being trampled. With a surge of energy and the grace of an elf she swung herself on the withers of the beast. Using her dagger she slit the throat of the raging creature and as it collapsed Danny fell, landing hard in the dirt and rolled to a stop. Panting, she got to her hands and knees and tried to catch her breath, before she realized someone was standing over her. Slowly she let her gaze rise to meet the Crusnik's menacing dead eyes.

"Christ," whispered Danny exhausted.

"I've been waiting for this moment," snarled Gerwin.

Danny glared nervously, maintaining a brave exterior.

"Where's your doctor now huh?" grunted the vampire hunter, kicking the wolf hard enough in the ribs to flip her on to her back. Danny grunted and clutched her ribs as she dragged herself to rest on one elbow cautiously watching Gerwin. Drawing in a ragged breath she tensed, fending off the searing pain ripping through her abdomen. "Maybe she perished up on the cliff?"

"Maybe, she didn't," husked a voice. Surprised, Gerwin turned toward the voice and Danny watched the man bend forward slightly as Lauren's short sword penetrated his chest. Danny let out a small gasp of air and collapsed on her back panting.

Lauren dropped to her knees placing her hand over Danny's abdomen, "Are you okay?"

Danny grimaced trying to sit up. Blood was running down her arm from her shoulder wound and her respiration was shallow. Her face contorted as she reached for Lauren's arm. The doctor slid her arm behind the wolf drawing her into her embrace. Danny closed her eyes leaning her cheek on the doctor's shoulder, comforted by her strength and love.

Leaning back from the wolf Lauren quickly examined Danny for obvious injuries. "Ribs?" Danny nodded, trying to hide the extent of her injuries.

"God dog we are always saving your scrawny ass," grunted Kenzi smirking.

"I thought I told you to stay put," growled Danny, trying to sound angry as a tiny grin tugged at her dry lips.

"A little gratitude wouldn't kill you would it," chirped the Goth woman.

"I have some tape. I can wrap your ribs," offered Lauren digging in her pack. "It isn't much. You could have fractures, dislocations, damage to costal cartilage and intercostal muscles..." Lauren trailed off tilting her head to the side apologetically realizing both Kenzi and Danny were staring at her. "Too much?"

Danny sucked in her lip trying to hold back a grin that refused to be deterred. "Just enough."

Offering a tight lipped smile the doctor continued searching for the tape but before she could find it the cavern shook again. The ground vibrated, and frenzied energy flashed and danced creating an electric light display above the altar comparable to the power of a cosmic storm.

"Christ, and I thought disco was dead, it's just undead. Coming to an underworld near you," muttered Kenzi.

"Stay here, I have to get back to the center," rasped Danny dragging herself to her feet. "I've got to stop Tyrran."

"Hell no," replied Kenzi. Danny looked at Lauren hoping for some help but quickly realized the women were aligned when the doctor shook her head.

"Fine, stay behind me. Let's move," grunted Danny picking up her sword. The wolf easily fended off any opposition that dared challenge them but as they neared the altar, the ground shook so furiously that they lost their footing. Looking up from her hands and knees Danny witnessed the Rakshasas in full glory blasting an exaggerated amount of her blue chi into the electrical field, which immediately manifested into a lightning strike on the river.

A roar rattled through the cavern, an unholy echo from hell vibrating off the walls scattering the underfae. With the river's water bubbling furiously a giant figure immerged from the depths. The water poured off the beast raining back down to the river, as if a submarine were rising from the depths. Like a genie escaping the confines of a lantern, Abigor's immense upper body expanded in the mist. His figure was fluid, more like that of a shadow, black with no definition except for his face and hands. The mist surrounded him, protectively shielding his true essence.

"Abigor," breathed Danny, scrambling to her feet and running toward the center of the cavern with Lauren and Kenzi losing ground trying to keep up.

"Danny!" shrieked Kenzi feeling the skeletal arms of darkness wrapping around her from behind. Danny skidded to a stop but before she could change direction, Bo had pushed herself up from the ground and was running toward the Goth woman. In one swipe Bo severed the grip of the Wight, a spindly skeletal creature. Kenzi screamed again, noticing the boney fingers still wrapped around her wrist despite being severed from its arm. Squealing she jumped around frantically trying to scrape them off.

"Holy shit," gasped the Goth woman. "Holy shit."

"Come on," shouted Bo dragging Kenzi by the wrist. As they approached the others the earth shook and displaced rocks rained down scattering the Fae elite. Determined to get to Tyrran, Danny pressed on, running a few steps, losing her footing then scrambling back to her feet, desperately trying to reach the Rakshasas.

"Danny wait," shouted Bo frantically trying to catch the wolf.

Lauren screamed as a large boulder fell on the altar knocking over one of the pillars and narrowly missing Cole. Danny drew in a sigh of relief as she watched helplessly from her knees still several yards away. Slowly she lifted her hand from the sand revealing the deep red of Cole's blood that was now trickling out of the damaged moat.

The electrical current dissipated with the fallen pillar and Tyrran grabbed Cole's hand dragging him off the altar toward a rock bridge. Ava stumbled after Tyrran trying to keep pace, her features flashing reptilian under the stress. Scrambling to her feet Danny leapt over fallen debris chasing after them.

"With you," shouted Bo closing the gap with Dyson on her left.

The underworld lord Abigor turned his head from side to side emitting a roar far from human. His enormous hands were raised in the air revealing razor sharp talons protruding from thick fingers. With very little definition to examine, Danny's eyes were drawn to the creatures face, where oversized fiery yellow eyes minus a pupil peered out from under a very thick V shaped brow. The deep set oval eyes followed the V sweeping in an upward manner, creating a very harsh and menacing stare. Tearing her eyes from the beast Danny returned her attention to the succubus.

"Stay back Danny!" shouted Tyrran.

Panting, Danny bit her lip and then took a few quick steps toward the succubus. Tyrran pushed Cole to the edge of the bridge. "I swear, I'll push him in." Danny's eyes darted to the boiling water and the monster standing in the river, and hesitated. With her chest heaving she frantically weighed up her options.

"Cole!" screamed a voice.

Danny turned abruptly and intercepted Lauren trying to get on the bridge. "Let me go!" Swallowing hard the wolf suffered the doctor's fists pounding her shoulders trying to escape her grip.

"Lauren," begged Danny. "Please..."

"Let me go," gasped the doctor. "Let him go Tyrran. He's just a boy."

The Rakshasas laughed maliciously, pressing Cole closer to the steaming river. "Come any closer and the boy dies." Danny could feel Lauren's heart hammering, and frustration and fear mounting in the impossible situation.

"Mom," shrieked the child squirming in Tyrran's arms. The doctor was close enough to see the sweat beaded on the child's forehead and the blood still trickling down his arm. Close enough to smell his fear.

"It's okay baby, just be brave," whispered Lauren hanging in Danny's arms with barely enough strength to remain standing. Her gentle brown eyes filled with emotion spilling silently down her cheeks revealing the terror in her heart.

"SILENCE," echoed through the cavern as Abigor uttered his first word, shattering the darkness.

"Oh shit," whispered Kenzi.

"Trick, what do we do," panted Danny still holding onto the frantic doctor.

"I don't know. We needed to prevent the rising. I don't know now," muttered the small blood seer.

"WHO DARES SUMMON ME?" boomed the voice.

"I woke you," answered Tyrran. "It was my chi and the angel's blood that woke you. You and your armies are now under my directive."

"What is it that you want?" echoed the voice from the dark figure.

"Tell him," pressed Ava when Tyrran hesitated.

"We ask that you release the soul of a loved one," replied the Rakshasas. "Ava's mate, Lachlan."

"Hmmmm, I will need a soul in exchange for releasing one," answered the underworld king. "Is this the man?" A faint figure resembling Lachlan could be seen in the spray of the misting river but he appeared to be restrained in an altered state of matter, like he was caught below the surface of the river.

"Yes. We offer you the boy," replied Tyrran pushing Cole near the edge.

"No!" shouted Lauren furiously trying to get away from Danny.

"Bo can you help me out here?" grunted Danny handing the doctor to Bo as she took several steps toward Tyrran.

"Stay back," uttered the succubus sliding a dagger under Cole's chin.

"As you wish. In exchange for your mate Lachlan, I will accept the boy," boomed Abigor. Danny glanced at Lauren who was sinking in Bo's arms, her strength draining with the reality that she might actually lose the son she had only just gotten back.

"No," gasped Danny. "There must be another way. Let the boy go."

"What do you suggest?" echoed Abigor sneering from above.

Cringing, Danny waited for the overpowering voice to desist. Swallowing hard with her chest heaving, her eyes met Lauren's. The water stilled and the cavern disappeared leaving just the two of them. Lauren shook her head slowly and began to tremble. "No! No Danny," whispered Lauren, barely audible as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Take me instead," blurted the wolf turning toward the mammoth figure standing in the river.

"Nooooo," moaned Lauren.

"Ludicrous, absolutely not," boomed O'Brien pushing past Dyson and Trick.

"You would sacrifice yourself for the boy?" asked Abigor studying the Fae leader, unaware of her stature.

"Yes," breathed the wolf letting her gentle auburn eyes drift back to the distraught doctor. Her heart clenched and she tore her eyes quickly away, fearing she would lose her nerve.

"I'll do it, take me, not her," shouted Lauren still squirming in Bo's arms trying to free herself.

"The boy needs his mother, I'll sacrifice for the boy," uttered Navain stepping forward. Danny and Lauren's gaze quickly darted to the handsome Sidhe, surprised by his gesture.

Dyson took a couple steps to stand beside the Sidhe, "I will make the sacrifice." The giant looked confused by the willingness of the group to protect the boy.

"And you?" asked Abigor his glowing yellow eyes penetrating O'Brien's soul.

"Don't be ridiculous. Sacrifice for a human child? Never," replied the incubus indignantly.

"Me for the Boy," reaffirmed Danny walking toward the edge of the bridge where her eyes met Lachlan's.

"Danny no," begged Lauren. "Don't do this, please."

The Fae leader walked over to distressed doctor, who finally broke free and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. The wolf squeezed the doctor tighter feeling Lauren's warm tears on her neck. "Danny you can't do this, there must be another way."

"I'll come back, I'll find a way," promised Danny.

Danny pulled back enough for her eyes to settle on doctor's. "I'm sorry, I can't let anyone else do it," whispered the wolf, tears streaking the dirt on her cheeks.

"What if you can't? It's too dangerous," pleaded the doctor dusting the back of her hand down the wolf's cheek.

Pulling Lauren close, Danny's chest shook with emotion and the doctor pushed her face into the nape of her neck.

"You have made your choice," echoed Abigor.

Danny pulled Lauren's arms from her shoulders reluctantly. "Bo, can you..." The words were lost in the wolf's clenched throat, unable to finish. The succubus wrapped her arms around Lauren from behind.

"No," begged Lauren trying to unwrap herself from Bo's grasp. "Let me go. Danny, you can't! Please don't."

Danny bit her lip, turned away from the doctor and closed her eyes, trying to maintain her last thread of composure.

"No!" screamed Lauren sinking to her knees, no longer able to stand. Danny kept her eyes closed, the pain of Lauren's cries piercing her heart. Her hands trembled and her heart raced as she took a step forward into river's spray, into Abigor's realm.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Chapter 8! Welcome back to all the loyal readers and a big welcome to the new readers who have picked up this story. They say a writer should write for themselves, but when you think about it, a writer without an audience might as well just leave the story in their head. Thank you for being on this journey with me, for giving me a reason to tell the story.

Big thanks to Annelie who edits these chapters and patiently puts up with a moody writer. Here we go, chapter 8, settle in and share a glass of wine with me.

"So you're standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning  
I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying  
It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around  
Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down…"

Gary Allan - Every Storm Runs out of Rain-

Chapter 8 - Resurrecting the Naga

Danny blinked, coughing as she scanned her new environment. Abigor's realm was suffocatingly dead calm; the air hot and arid, every breath like inhaling volcanic vapour. Grey debris drifted silently from above like a beautiful mountain snowfall but when Danny reached for it she frowned, realizing it was ash. Struggling to breathe Danny forced herself to swallow, but with no saliva it felt like razorblades tearing against her flesh. She could almost taste the blood hot in the back of her throat. The atmosphere was rapidly sapping every last bit of water from her being. Whispers, barely a murmur, echoed through her ears unrelenting, distracting. She glanced around quickly trying to discern where they were coming from and despite seeing no one, the low hum was unsettling.

With her fingers wrapped firmly around the ivory handle of her sword, Danny studied the dark shadow that was now terrifyingly close. Abigor appeared more fluid, his being shimmering and shifting, in constant motion. At times, it was as if the dark shadow-like figure were transparent.

As the spray rose from the river misting around the Fae leader, her attention was drawn to Lachlan. Her canine eyes narrowed, common hate burning between the two enemies. A tiny grin tugged at the Naga's lips. His arrogant smugness fuelled Danny's hate for the man and she knew in her heart she would never let him return to the living.

Outside Abigor's realm Bo shouted, "Hand over the boy"

"Give her the boy," commanded the underworld lord.

"No. How do we know the mutt will keep her end of the deal?" spat the succubus. "And what prevents them coming after me once they have the brat?"

"Do not concern yourself with that. She's in my realm, and you are the least of their concern at the moment," boomed the voice.

Hesitating Tyrran finally released Cole who ran down the bridge and plunged into Lauren's awaiting arms.

"It's okay," soothed Lauren running her hands through the boys shaggy tresses. "You're safe now." Bo wrapped her arm protectively around Lauren's waist while she anxiously watched the agitated river.

"Leave now," instructed Abigor peering at Lachlan from below his heavy brow. His yellow, angular cat eyes sent shivers down Danny's spine.

Lachlan glanced at Danny standing on the edge of the river knowing he needed to pass her to gain access to the living. Danny's fist flexed on her sword and her mind drifted to the torment the man had caused so many in life. She had no idea where she was or what it now meant her being in an altered realm, but she recognized the man walking toward her. With pure hate burning in her chest she drew her sword and he laughed at her.

"What's so funny?" snapped the wolf.

"We're in the realm of the undead. Do you think you can kill me? I'm already dead," laughed the Naga. "But, because of Ava, I will walk the earth again."

"That's not going to happen," growled Danny tightening her grip on the sword, before severe cramping forced her to double over in pain.

"Don't fight it wolf. It will only make it worse. Accept your fate," sneered the Naga.

"Never," grunted Danny trying to straighten up.

Lachlan's lips curled back revealing devastating fangs, and a hiss rattled in his throat as he threw himself at Danny, knocking her to the edge of the riverbank. Managing to get her arm under the man's chin she was able to fend off the predators fangs gnashing precariously close to her throat. Desperately she pulled her knee up, hitting the man hard in the groin and was able to roll out of his grasp.

Jumping to her feet she ran at the Naga like a linebacker, hitting him hard in the midsection with her shoulder. They tumbled through the river which surprisingly was very shallow, only a couple of feet despite looking much deeper. Struggling to gain footing, Danny stumbled back toward the waters edge searching for her sword. Lachlan scrambled after her and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, driving his fangs into the top of her shoulder. Danny screamed in agony as the rows of teeth tore at her flesh and she staggered toward the middle of the river with Lachlan gripping her from behind. In desperation she bent over quickly, flipped him over her back and then slammed her elbow down hard on his chest.

Gasping for air, she dragged herself to her feet and took a few unsteady steps toward the shore before the Naga's long tail swept her legs out from under her. The water turned red, a trail meandering slowly downstream from where she landed hard on a jagged rock. Laying in two feet of very hot water Danny groaned and closed her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she attempted to lift her arm to roll over and get to her feet, but her will was fading and energy dissipating with every fleeting breath. Her body ached. She was bloodied, battered, and every breath felt like sipping molasses through a straw.

"God dammit Dog, get up!" shouted Kenzi, unaware her heart was racing while she watched helplessly on the sidelines. "Don't you dare quit." Turning toward Bo she licked her severely dry lips. "We need to help her."

"Danny please," whispered Lauren barely able to watch the punishment Danny was suffering. "Fight, fight for us."

Danny's eyes opened slowly, the gold glinting in the subtle light and her teeth pressing through her gums. It was only a whisper, a gentle nudge, but Lauren's message echoed in her heart, shouting loud and clear. Panting, she staggered to her feet, desperately searching for oxygen as she studied the adversary.

Mist and steam rose from the water making it near impossible to see the exact position of the figures who continued to clash in the watery realm.

"Trick do something," begged Bo helplessly watching Danny fight the Naga.

"Danny is our best chance right now," replied the blood seer remaining steady despite his growing concern.

"What about Abigor? Can we take him down?" gasped Kenzi.

"Too risky with Danny in the realm," uttered Trick focusing on the struggle taking place in the alternate world. Bo squeezed Kenzi closer trying to console the loyal Goth woman.

"This can't be happening, we can't just leave her in there," muttered Kenzi.

"She's strong Kenz, don't give up," whispered Bo.

Pulling Dyson and Navain a few steps back from the river's edge the small blood seer whispered, "If Danny loses the fight our only focus will be to prevent Abigor from leaving the realm."

"How do we contain the monster?" asked Navain wiping his brow with a satin cloth.

"Tyrran is the key, she drank the Angel's blood, Cole's blood, and used her power to raise Abigor. The blood gave him life and as long as she is alive he is connected to her. I think if we eliminate her, he will return to the underworld," explained the blood seer.

"What are we waiting for?" asked the Sidhe, confused.

"Danny is caught in the realm. Trick is waiting to see if there is anyway to save her first," replied Dyson dryly.

"Of course," bowed Navain apologetically.

The blood seer's dark eyes drifted back to the river, his jaw set in a determined clench. "We will strike first chance."

Dyson and Navain nodded respectfully before making their way back to the river's edge.

Pushing closer into Hale's protective embrace, Kenzi glanced over at Ava who had grabbed Tyrran's wrist abruptly.

"Can you not do something? She isn't letting him leave the realm of the undead," begged the Nagia, nervously glancing at the Rakshasas.

"What do you expect me to do?" chirped Tyrran.

"Make Abigor help Lachlan," replied Ava. "He is under your control is he not?"

"I have complete control of Abigor and his armies but your mate is not my priority," answered the succubus.

Ava scowled at the succubus revealing her reptilian fangs.

Sighing Tyrran replied, "Fine. Abigor, release the Naga. You have a replacement soul."

"That is not for me to decide. I care not which soul I keep," replied the monster amused by the resilient wolf battling the larger Naga. Tyrran shrugged glancing at Ava.

Sensing an opportunity Lauren whispered in Cole's ear, "Stay with Bo." Inching closer to the invisible line between her world and the undead realm boiling below, she timidly reached her hand into the watery substance, instantly feeling a gravitational pull drawing her into the core.

"Lauren!" shouted Bo, grabbing the doctor and using all her weight to keep her from being completely absorbed into the realm. "Dammit Lauren." Tyrran took a step back from the edge of the river visibly shaken after watching Lauren being dragged in by the vortex. Ava watched nervously, her emerald green eyes darting over the constantly changing matter.

"Ah yes you have found a secret. Very good. You may be able to save your mate. Would you risk your life for the one you love?" questioned the keeper of the underworld.

Straddling the prone wolf in the shallow water Lachlan slammed Danny's upper body down on the rocks and turned to reach for Ava. Bo glanced at the Nagia who seemed mortified at the thought of touching the substance but reluctantly let her fingers brush the surface. Danny grit her teeth rolling onto her side, desperately trying to get to her feet to prevent Lachlan leaving the realm.

"Danny take my hand!" cried Lauren plunging her arm into the magnetic matter. A shrill squeak escaped her lips feeling herself caught in a gravitational pull she could not stop.

"No Lauren, stay back," shouted Danny doubling over in pain. "The force is too strong."  
Ava watched with growing terror as Lauren slipped deeper into the realm. Abruptly she pulled her hand from Lachlan's and took several steps back, stumbling over a rock in her haste. Confused, Lachlan's eyes darted from Ava to the wolf. "Ava?"

"Danny please," gasped Lauren with her head and shoulders being pulled in.

"Lauren go back," begged Danny.

Bo, jumped on Lauren's legs just barely grabbing the doctor before she was fully pulled in, but was instantly losing ground. Kenzi threw her full weight over Bo's legs with Hale and Dyson quickly joining the deadly game of tug o' war.

The doctor grabbed Danny by the wrist ignoring her plea. "She's got her," shouted Trick. "Pull."

"Ava help me!" shouted Lachlan desperately realizing Danny was about to be rescued. Paralyzed with fear, Ava shook her head.

"I can't. I'm sorry," whispered Ava.

"You stupid bitch," grunted the Naga knowing she had condemned his fate.

Digging in their heels they used every bit of strength they had, finally severing the magnetic field containing the wolf. Coughing on her hands and knees Danny tried to regain her composure but eventually fell to her side, her chest heaving with raspy uneven breaths. Her cheeks were gaunt, and her skin clung to her bones like she had been vaccupacked.

Scrambling over on her knees Lauren ran her hand over Danny's back trying to provide comfort. "You're okay," encouraged Lauren pressing her body against the wolf and wrapping her arms tightly around her. Lying behind the wolf in the sand she could feel her body shudder, gasping for breath. With her eyes barely open Danny watched helplessly as a small trickle of blood snaked from the altar into the river.

"It's going to be okay," whispered Lauren over Danny's ear. "Just breathe."

"Wat...water," rasped Danny. "I need water."

"Of course. Water! Hurry," hollered the doctor.

"It hurts," breathed Danny, grimacing as her body tensed under the extreme cramping.

"What hurts?" asked the doctor whilst frantically searching for signs of trauma.

"My whole body," groaned the wolf. Raising her hands, her eyes examined the claw shape they appeared to be locked in. "What's happening to me?"

"Hurry Bo, she is severely dehydrated. Her organs will start to shut down soon." Bo hastily rushed the canteen to Danny who chugged the water feverishly, choking during her exuberance. "Easy," whispered Lauren gently rubbing the wolf's shoulders. With the natural healing power of the water flooding her desolate cells Danny relaxed, feeling her body returning to normal.

"The spray," gasped Danny. She licked her lips, "the spray is water sapped from people caught in the realm. The souls of many are prisoners of the mist."

"Danny, we can't worry about that right now. You need to drink more," replied Lauren thinking the wolf was hallucinating.

"No," replied Danny reaching for the doctor's arm. "His strength comes from drawing their element of life, their water. We need to release them from their torment. They are trapped serving him, part of him."

"Drink more please Danny, you are delirious," replied the doctor calmly.

"I'm fine," replied Danny sipping the water while she considered how to kill the underworld ruler. Her eyes scanned the cavern but when her eyes met Tyrran's, her hate was singular; her sole focus returning to the traitor in a murderous scowl. The succubus stumbled back a step feeling the hate emanating from the wolf as Danny scrambled to her feet.

"Help me," shrieked the Nagia, who had timidly ventured closer to the mysterious realm under duress from Lachlan and could feel herself losing ground.

"You're on your own," snarled the succubus shoving the Nagia into the undead realm as she staggered further across the bridge, trying to keep an eye on the advancing wolf.

"Danny wait," shouted Lauren, chasing the wolf with Bo trailing.

Agitated with the events Abigor let out a thunderous growl that rattled the cavern, dislodging large pieces of rock from the canopy. Dodging the raining debris Danny grabbed Lauren's hand pulling her out of the way of a large boulder that crashed behind them destroying part of the bridge and separating Bo from the pursuit.

"Dammit," cursed Bo searching for another way across as Lauren and Danny closed in on Tyrran.

"Lauren stay back," instructed Danny as she advanced on Tyrran and drew her sword.

"You should have killed me," snarled the wolf circling the succubus slowly.

"Ha, what fun would that be. You and your doc okay?" sneered Tyrran.

"Shut up," replied Danny.

"When you close your eyes do you see me?" hissed the succubus.

Danny's jaw clenched, and her piercing auburn eyes glared at Tyrran from under her unruly locks. The succubus stumbled backwards upon seeing the burning hate raging in the wolf.

"Now Danny..." hedged the succubus. "Abigor! You're mine. Do something!"

"I cannot fight your battles in here," replied the voice. "I have not been released into the realm of the living."

"Christ, what good are you," muttered the succubus drawing her sword and dagger while keeping an eye on the advancing wolf. "After I kill you, I'm going to drain your precious doctor."

Danny swung her sword which was blocked by the agile succubus who spun and kicked the wolf in the ribs knocking her back several steps. Grimacing Danny raised her sword again, ignoring the pain as she administered a combination of blows, before finally slicing through the thigh of the succubus. Fighting back, Tyrran lunged at the wolf just missing her abdomen and spun around striking Danny's already injured shoulder.

Doubling over Danny dropped her sword to clutch her shoulder as fresh blood poured from the reopened wound. Lauren ran to her side, warily keeping an eye on the succubus who was catching her breath. "I'm fine," growled Danny picking up her sword and shrugging away from the doctor.

The small band of Fae had moved closer to the bridge where Bo had been separated and all eyes were focused on the fight. Bo was pacing the edge of the bridge anxiously wondering if she could jump the divide to aid Danny.

Tyrran ran at Danny, and their swords collided. Spinning and lunging, Danny's superior strength and determination were taking a toll on the succubus who was now weakly fending off the wolf.

Blood was flowing steadily from Tyrran's leg as she thrust her sword wildly at Danny, desperately trying to slow the Fae leader. Jumping out of the way of the unexpected strike Danny fell over a rock that had fallen from the cavern canopy, losing her sword.

Rolling quickly to her stomach, Danny scrambled to try to reach the sword before Tyrran had a chance to strike.

Grinning, the succubus sensed her chance and lunged at the prone wolf.

"Danny!" shrieked Lauren.

The wolf rolled onto her back just as Tyrran launched herself through the air. Shaking, Danny's chest heaved as she stared at the surprised succubus impaled on her sword. The dagger intended for the wolf's heart slipped harmlessly from the Rakshasas' fingers to the thick sandy floor.

"You can't kill me," hissed the succubus defiantly through bloody lips. Tyrran's matter was becoming unstable, a constant state of flux between the deformed head of a bull and the beautiful succubus.

Danny let go of the sword and Tyrran pulled the impressive weapon from her body tossing it to the side as she staggered toward the doctor.

Grabbing Lauren by the arm Tyrran laughed, "You lose wolf."

"No," shouted Danny scrambling to her feet.

Before Danny could reach them, Tyrran's eyes turned the electric blue and she pressed her lips over Lauren's to unleash her devastating pull of energy.

"Danny do something!" shouted Bo from across the gap in the bridge.

The wolf launched herself at Tyrran, tackling her to the ground. She was about to draw a dagger from her ankle when she realized her hand was resting in a pool of blood still spilling from the succubus' abdomen.

"You should have healed," whispered Danny, puzzled as she slowly climbed to her feet.

"How?" asked Tyrran, ignoring the wolf and letting her tired eyes drift to the doctor.

"Because of you, Danny's blood runs in my veins," replied the doctor smugly. "You can no longer take from me." Bewildered, Danny's eyes darted to the doctor momentarily before warily watching the injured succubus.

"It's over," uttered the wolf following the succubus as she clawed through the sand.

"No I still have Abigor," grunted Tyrran while her matter flitted between states of being. "Unleash your -" The Fae leader swiftly drove her sword through the Rakshasas' throat choking off her last words with the precision of an executioner. Her hands shook feverishly on the handle, giving away the undercurrent of emotion.

"Danny," whispered Lauren approaching the wolf and resting her hand gently on her back. Feeling the fae leader quivering beneath her fingertips Lauren slid her hand down Danny's tense forearm, finally settling over her death grip on the sword. "She's dead. You need to let it go." Seeing no change in Danny's demeanour Lauren moved in front of Danny and tried again. "Look at me."

With her jaw clenched and her chest heaving, Danny reluctantly tore her attention from the dissolving matter of the succubus. Her pained eyes met the doctor's compassionate gaze and she felt the last bit of energy draining from her fatigued body. Collapsing to her knees exhausted, an emptiness replaced her rage as the need for revenge dissipated.

Following Danny to her knees Lauren wrapped her arms around the wolf drawing her close. "She can't hurt us anymore," soothed the doctor brushing the damp locks from the wolf's brow.

Danny's breath hitched and she flinched under a sharp pain tearing through her abdomen. Doubling over in pain she collapsed onto her hands and knees in the sand. Her singular focus had allowed her to ignore the mounting injuries, to suffer the punishment without pain until now.

"Danny!" gasped Lauren shuffling closer to the wolf in the sand.

Without warning Danny vomited, violently heaving. "I'm sorry," gasped the wolf reaching for Lauren's arm.

"You need medical attention Danny. You need to let me..." started Lauren.

"No," groaned the wolf trying to catch her breath. "Not now."

"Danny your injuries are significant, you are losing a lot of blood..." pleaded the doctor.

"NO!" barked the wolf instantly regretting her tone. "I'm sorry."

"Okay, okay, just relax," comforted Lauren looking across the chasm to where Bo was anxiously waiting.

"Is she okay?" asked Bo standing on the edge where the bridge had fallen apart.

Grimacing, Danny glanced up at Bo, "I'm fine, I... "

"Where the hell is that shadow puppet Abigor?" asked Kenzi drawing everyone's attention back to the unfinished mission.

"What are you mumbling about?" growled O'Brien turning toward the fiery river. "He's right..." The incubus' eyes frantically darted around the cavern searching for the powerful underworld lord.

"He can't just leave can he?" asked Navain.

"No, he needs a vessel until he reaches the realm of the living," replied Trick, his lips closed in a tight line and his brow wrinkled into a deep frown.

"He's here somewhere," growled O'Brien. A hint of irritation lingered in his voice as he took a step toward the river brushing Cole's shoulder and knocking him onto his hands and knees. "Find him and destroy him." Cautiously watching the Fae leader, Cole lifted his hand from the dark trickle of moisture snaking its way to the river, and wiped the blood on his pants.

Navain, Elizair, and Dyson drew their weapons and began a search of the cavern anxiously scanning the area for the elusive monster.

Still on her hands and knees Danny struggled to draw in a breath, "Bo, it's the blood."

"What?" asked Lauren lowering her head closer to Danny's while Bo tried to wait patiently for Danny to finish her thought.

"Danny we don't have much time," blurted Bo.

"It's the blood. He is connected to the blood," repeated the wolf with laboured breath.

"How?" gasped Lauren, tucking her blonde locks anxiously behind her ear.

"The moat broke and released Cole's blood into the river. The ritual with the blood connected him to Tyrran. With her death he will travel the blood. He is connected..."

Both Lauren and Bo watched Danny's expression change from pain to horror. "What?" gasped Bo craning her neck to follow the wolf's gaze.

Looking back at them from below the shaggy blond locks of a child were the menacing, bright yellow eyes of a monster.

"Abigor," whispered Danny staggering to her feet.

"Dyson!" she shouted weakly. "It's Cole, Abigor is in Cole." A roar echoed through the cavern cutting off any communication.

Danny ran toward the divide in the bridge and launched herself over the expanse landing hard and rolling to a stop near a boulder. Bo ran to her side and helped her to her feet. As she got to her feet gasping for air they witnessed a horror neither of them could have imagined.

In a shroud of childlike innocence Cole had stood next to O'Brien, inconsequential, an annoyance at most. From behind O'Brien Cole's fingers extended to talon-like claws and as the incubus turned, pure evil plunged into his chest tearing his heart from his body. With seconds to live the Fae leader dropped to his knees, his expression locked in shock. Looking over his shoulder like a mischievous child at Danny and Bo running toward him, Cole laughed. In a gruesome final act he clapped his hands together against O'Brien's ears causing the Fae leaders head to shatter, and his lifeless body fell silently to the sand.

"Holy shit," gasped Kenzi her eyes as large as tea cups.

"No!" shouted Bo lunging over rocks and scattered bodies, desperately trying to get to the incubus with Danny chasing her. By the time they got to the fallen Fae leader Navain and Dyson had restrained Abigor. Trick was kneeling solemnly next to O'Brien, his hand resting respectfully over the man's chest.

Bo kneeled next to her Father while Danny stood staring at the man who raised her. "Do something," begged Bo. Danny's lips parted and she swallowed hard unable to move. Glancing up, Bo grabbed her wrist pulling her to her knees in the sand beside her. "Do something."

"Bo, I..." stammered Danny unsure what she could possibly do.

"Please," begged Bo as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Danny shook her head sadly with moisture glistening on her lashes, "I'm sorry Bo, there is nothing I can do."

Warily keeping an eye on Abigor, Kenzi slid behind Bo and wrapped her arms around the succubus and pressed her cheek to her back. "I'm sorry Bo."

Without warning Bo shrugged out of the embrace and jumped to her feet drawing her dagger. Her eyes were dark, savage, as she approached the blonde boy. The child shrieked, squirming in the grasp of the Fae elite restraining him. "Mom!"

"Bo! Don't!" shouted Lauren from the bridge frantically searching for a way to get over the chasm separating her from the others. "It wasn't Cole, it was Abigor."

Bo hesitated upon hearing Lauren's desperate plea. Turning the dagger over in her palm she considered the doctor's words and uttered, "Trick, how do we save Cole?"

"I'm not sure we can," replied the softly spoken man.

"There must be a way," encouraged Danny glancing back at the distraught doctor.

"To send the demon back to the undead realm you must kill the host," replied the blood seer grimly.

"What? No Trick, there has to be something we can do," begged Danny.

"There is one thing we can try, but it is very dangerous and very risky," uttered Trick letting his eyes settle on Kenzi.

"What?" asked the Goth woman. "I didn't do it."

"Do what?" asked Bo.

She wrinkled her brow suspiciously. "I don't know, I just know I didn't do it. What are you all looking at me for?"

Trick cringed a little, hesitating to even suggest what he was thinking. "We need the blood of a human."

"No problem," replied Kenzi. "I will give you some blood if it helps get Cole back."

Meeting her gaze Trick replied, "It needs to come directly from your heart in death."

Kenzi coughed and laughed nervously, "That's funny Trickster, I thought you said 'in death'".

"I did," replied the man solemnly.

"No way," blurted Bo. "How is this a solution, to go from choosing one for another?"

"Now hang on, we don't have a lot of choices here," explained the blood seer.

"Your plan is to kill Kenz to save Cole and send Abigor back to the undead?" asked Bo.

Patiently, the small man explained. "To raise Abigor we needed the blood of a Mazikeen, half angel and half human. To kill Abigor we need to kill the host but to save Cole and keep him earth bound we need the blood of a human to mix with his during his death."

"Uh huh, and what about this earth bound, DEAD human?" stammered Kenzi.

"Danny will need to try and save you after she pierces the heart of the Mazikeen with your blood," whispered Trick.

"Whoa hold on Trick, you want me to pierce Cole's heart and then try to save Kenzi?" asked Danny feeling her own heart starting to race.

"You are the chosen one Danny. The ritual must be performed with a sacred blade and only you wield that sword. Only you can pierce both hearts with the hope that they survive," explained Trick.

Feeling herself starting to hyperventilate Danny raked her fingers through her damp locks as she walked away from the group. "I can't. There has to be another way."

"I wish there were," replied the small man glancing at Kenzi, who was emotionless.

"You are asking me to kill Lauren's son and Kenzi," choked the wolf barely able to gather enough saliva to swallow. "I can't do it."

"I'll do it, kill me," shouted Lauren from the bridge. "Get me across, I'm his mother, I'll do it."

"You can't Lauren, precisely because you are his mother." replied Trick.

"My blood is no good?" asked Lauren collapsing to her knees. "I can't save my own son?"

"I'm sorry," offered the small man.

"I don't like it," uttered Bo.

"Me neither, it's too risky," argued Hale.

Away from the Fae elite arguing over the best course of action, Danny stared up at the millions of glow worms squirming on the cavern canopy. The brilliant blue was magnificent, mesmerizing, but almost painful to view with the naked eye. Feeling a hand slip in hers she looked down and met Kenzi's nervous smile.

"I'll do it," whispered the Goth woman. Danny shook her head.

"It's too dangerous, I'll think of another way," replied the wolf. "I can't..."

Kenzi placed her finger over Danny's lips. "Shoosh, it's okay."

"No, Kenzi..."

"I know what you are capable of. You can do this," encouraged Kenzi searching the pained eyes of the wolf.

"I don't know," muttered Danny shaking her head. "What if I can't?"

"Listen to me, I'm a human in this supernatural world filled with heros. I'm an afterthought, of no value to most. This is my chance to be the hero, my chance to prove my worth and to save Cole," explained Kenzi. The cavern had fallen silent, the gifted Fae admiring the strength of the fragile human. It was hard not to love the resilient and loyal woman.

Stroking the wolf's arm Kenzi continued, "I know you're scared. So am I, but we need to do this."

"Okay," breathed Danny. "We need Lauren just in case."

Kenzi nodded nervously now that the plan was set in motion.

"Can someone help Lauren over here please?" shouted Danny.

"As you wish," replied Elizair. "Lauren, I will raise the water to fill the gap in the bridge. It will be a hard surface momentarily. Walk across it quickly." The doctor nodded, and as the water rose filling the gap, she scurried across with barely a second to spare as Elizair lost his control on the liquid.

"Damn," whispered Kenzi, in awe of the elegant magic. Lauren glanced back at the chasm breathing a sigh of quick relief, before racing toward the others.

Danny intercepted the doctor who was focused on Cole. "Lauren stop. You can't see him. He is not Cole right now."

"Danny you can't just stab my son, you'll kill him," spat Lauren struggling to get free, her heart thundering in her chest.

"Lauren Trick says..."

"I don't give a crap, that plan is ludicrous. Drive a sword through two people's hearts and in theory by doing so, they both will live? I'm a scientist Danny, this is insane. They won't survive it," gasped Lauren.

"I'm sorry, you know we can't let Abigor out of the realm. We have to try," replied Danny softly.

With tears polishing her cheeks the doctor whispered, "Danny you can't just kill him, he's my son."

"Lauren you have been in the Fae world longer than I have and seen some incredible things. Things you never thought possible, things beyond explanation. I can do those things Lauren but I need you to believe in me," begged Danny.

The distraught doctor bit her lip, trying to regain composure, trying to remember the boy before her was no longer Cole. Abigor had taken him.

Holding the doctor tight Danny breathed, "I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Lauren nodded reluctantly, barely able to hear anything over the thundering hooves hammering in her heart, "Okay, I trust you."

"Okay," replied Danny using the inside of her t-shirt to tenderly wipe away Lauren's tears.

Taking a deep deliberate breath Danny drew her sword, "Ready."

"Abigor first, then once he is released from Cole, you will need to pierce Kenzi's heart transferring her blood to his heart. Hopefully her earthbound blood will ground the angel from returning to his beginnings. Then you will need to save Kenzi," explained Trick.

"You're sure this is what you want Kenz?" asked Bo hugging the Goth woman.

"No actually, but since I am the only human that isn't related to Cole, I guess I'm it," quipped Kenzi nervously.

"You don't have to do this, we can find another way," replied Bo, her nerves starting to unravel.

Shaking her head Kenzi replied, "There isn't another way. Let's just get this party started. Usually when I get screwed I at least get drinks first." Danny could not help but smirk despite the desperate situation.

"Bo you and Hale will need to hold Kenzi still. This needs to be very precise," suggested Trick.

"Christ dog you look more nervous than I feel, and that my friend is not something you want to see in someone about ready to carve open your heart," said Kenzi nervously.

Danny's easy going smile escaped her otherwise fortified demeanour. "I'll see you again."

"You better or we are friends off," chirped the Goth woman.

Danny nodded, wringing her hand obsessively around the sword handle.

Bo grabbed Danny's wrist frowning, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"No," uttered the wolf wishing she had a better answer. "I'm sorry, it's not like I've done this before."

"Jesus Christ Trick, what are we doing here?" snapped Bo.

"Bo, we don't have a choice, we need to kill Abigor. He cannot leave this realm, so at this point we must eliminate him which in turn will destroy Cole," explained Trick calmly.

"Well we can leave Kenzi out of it. She doesn't need to be involved." Bo turned apologetically toward Lauren realizing how selfish she sounded and offered, "I'm sorry Lauren I didn't mean for it to sound like I don't care about Cole."

"It's okay Bo, I understand," replied Lauren curtly.

"The arguing is moot Bo, I agreed to do it. I'm going to do it," shrugged Kenzi.

With her hands trembling ,Danny took a step toward Cole who started screaming. "I'm just a boy, you wouldn't really kill me would you?" Danny bit her lip trying to remind herself she was slaying Abigor not Cole. "Mom help me!"

Lauren's head tipped to the side and she felt herself involuntarily moving toward Danny. Bo wrapped her arms around the doctor restraining her. "Danny don't do this," begged Lauren. "He's my son."

Danny closed her eyes afraid to look at Lauren and could feel her hands shaking as her breath began to hitch in her chest. The wolf turned toward the doctor, licked her lips and replied, "I'm trying to get your son back. Right now, your son doesn't exist, he might look like Cole but he isn't. He's not Cole Lauren." Tears filled the doctor's distraught eyes as she looked on helplessly.

Fighting the urge to comfort the doctor and ease her suffering, Danny turned reluctantly back toward the child. Her eyes locked with the evil yellow stare of a monster and she swiftly drew her sword back, and plunged it into his heart. Immediately a stream of hot air escaped the boy and rose toward the canopy. When it reached the cool air above it changed to water droplets, raining harmlessly back to earth, releasing the souls of millions.

Cole collapsed and Lauren rushed to his side pressing her hand over his chest wound. The boy gasped and sputtered laying in Lauren's arms, and as the breath sounds stopped, a soft white glow lifted from the body. Hovering several meters overhead was a boy with oversized white wings spread majestically from his back. The detail of the wings was incredible, every feather meticulously outlined against the endless black of the dark cavern. His face reflected an inner peace never witnessed before and his beauty in death was mesmerizing. Danny swallowed hard, in awe of the heavenly being amongst them and whispered, "He's so beautiful."

"Hurry Danny," gasped Lauren knowing they needed the earthbound blood to have any chance of bringing Cole back to earth.

Danny nodded moving quickly to stand in front of Kenzi who was only a few feet away and staring at the lifeless child, the reality of her fate realized. The gravity of the situation was weighing heavily on all of them and the air was thick with an unspoken tension. Their belief in the Fae leader was unwavering, giving them strength. They were holding onto another miracle.

"I'm sorry Kenz," whispered Danny leaning toward the resilient human and placing an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

"Awww dog..." Kenzi's sentiment was cut short as Danny plunged the sword deep into her heart unexpectedly. Tears streaked down Bo's cheeks as the Goth woman collapsed lifelessly in her arms. A small squeak breached the Goth woman's lips and she gulped at the air like a fish out of water, unable to utter a word before slipping into unconsciousness. Death would be swift.

"Go!" shouted Bo, applying pressure to Kenzi's wound while she listened to rasped breath sounds that were diminishing rapidly. "Do not waste her sacrifice."

Desperately trying to maintain control of her emotions Danny blinked away the glistening moisture from her dark lashes and rushed to Cole's side with her sword still dripping with Kenzi's blood. She inserted the tip of the sword back into his chest in precisely the same position and ran her hand down the pristine sword blade forcing Kenzi's blood into the wound.

"What now?" asked Danny turning her head toward the blood seer.

"It is up to the angel now," replied Trick. "He must find his way back. We have given him an earth bound human to follow."

Danny squeezed Lauren's free hand and whispered, "He'll come back," before shuffling to Kenzi's side. With her jaw set in a determined clench, Danny closed her eyes concentrating; searching for her inner strength, her Fae power that made her unique. Biting her lip she placed one hand an inch above Kenzi's heart and started moving it in a circular pattern. Her hand was shaking and her movement erratic.

"Just relax Danny," whispered Bo. "You've got this."

Without opening her eyes Danny's motion became fluid, floating above the Goth woman. She added her second hand moving in unison, rhythmically swaying like flowers in a gentle breeze. Her head tipped to the side and Bo witnessed the tension leaving the Fae leaders features. Inhaling deeply as if finishing a race, Danny pulled her hands back and Bo slowly opened the Goth woman's blouse.

Glancing at the Fae leader Bo breathed, "It's healed but she isn't breathing."

Danny nodded, rubbing her hands together generating a red glow between her palms. She pressed her hands to Kenzi's chest and with barely a forearm flinch, transmitted the energy to her heart. With no response, she tried again. There were no signs of life.

"Bo start CPR," gasped Danny panting. "That should have worked."

Danny clenched her jaw and dragged herself to a standing position ignoring the blinding pain radiating through her body. She closed her eyes trying to focus as a tiny shred of doubt crept into the back of her mind.

Pumping Kenzi's chest Bo noticed Danny's hesitation and whispered, "You got this. Don't let her down."

Glancing up at the Fae leader a few seconds later, Bo witnessed an underlying determination rivalled by few. Her fangs were exposed drawing on her canine strength and her feral eyes glowed with a fire that refused to be extinguished.

Danny raised her hands in front of her and clapped them together in a thunderous collision closing her eyes simultaneously. As her body shook under the stress she guided every particle of energy to her palms. Opening her eyes, she slowly pulled her hands apart revealing electricity dancing between her palms. Gritting her teeth, she discharged the full force of her power directing into Kenzi's chest for what seemed like seconds before dropping to her knees exhausted.

Panting Danny waited for a sign. "Come on Kenz, I did my part. That's all I got."

Suddenly Kenzi drew in an exaggerated breath and her eyes flew open.

"Kenzi!" gasped Bo stroking her arm. "You're back, just breathe."

The Goth woman's fatigued eyes met the concerned stare of the wolf and she smiled muttering, "You stabbed me...and electrocuted me."

"Yeah, sorry about that," replied Danny resting on her heels. A brief smirk split the wolf's lips followed by a grimace, but her concern quickly turned to Lauren and Cole.

Danny dragged herself through the sand and settled next to Lauren, unsure how she would feel given it was her that took Cole's life. Cautiously she draped her uninjured arm over the doctor's shoulders and breathed, "I'm sorry."

Reaching up Lauren squeezed Danny's hand without taking her eyes off Cole and husked, "You had no choice. I don't blame you." Lacing her fingers supportively through Lauren's the wolf inched a little closer.

The angel remained hovering above the group, a hidden struggle raging below the tranquil exterior.

"Trick, why isn't it working?" muttered Danny searching for signs of life in the boy.

Trick shook his head, "I don't know. Anything to do with angels is very complicated and precious little is known about them at all."

"Can I do what I did for Kenzi?" asked Danny pushing herself up on her knees.

Trick shook his head, "It's different for angels. In general terms it is about being earthbound or not. Technically he isn't dead, his spirit has just left him, there is nothing we can do."

Danny ran her hand through her sweat soaked locks and anxiously glanced at the distraught doctor. The suffering of a mother was etched deeply in Lauren's features while the seconds ticked by and hope evaporated. Tears fell silently down the woman's velvet cheeks, tearing at Danny's heart.

"I should have looked for another way," muttered Danny dragging herself to her feet.

Lauren reached up, wrapping her fingers around the wolf's wrist. Looking down into the gentle eyes of her angel, Danny brushed her thumb over Lauren's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"Danny, this is not your fault," soothed Lauren.

Shaking her head sadly Danny replied, "I killed your son Lauren."

Pulling the wolf back down into the sand with her, the doctor wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. Resting her head on Danny's shoulder she felt the security of the Fae leader's arms embracing her. "I absolve you of any responsibility, now forgive yourself," whispered the doctor. Danny closed her eyes breathing in the strength, the aromatic scent of courage from the woman she loved so deeply.

"Come on Cole," whispered Kenzi as her head fell weakly against Bo's chest.

Without warning, a luminous blast of light flashed in a supernova of interstellar activity. The brilliant light lasted a mere second or two causing them to all to shield their eyes, the light much too intense for unprotected vision.

"What the hell was that?" asked Bo trying to collect her bearings.

Squeezing her eyes and trying to focus, Danny scrubbed the back of her hand across her eyes before sitting back on her heels in disbelief. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth and she forced a breath out. The blue eyed boy had come home.

"You did it Kenz," gushed Danny quickly glancing at the Goth woman who was being helped to her feet. "You did it."

With the child in her arms, Lauren smiled over Cole's shoulder reaching her hand out to Danny who laced her fingers through the doctor's, returning a brief nod and tight lipped smile.

"Can we get the hell out of here now?" chirped Kenzi. "I need a shower to get the ick off me."

"Sounds like a good idea," chuckled the blood seer pulling out a deerskin canteen. "Join a circle."

Danny limped toward the circle. Her clothes were tattered and dirty, her shirt stained with blood, and her face was littered with signs of a merciless struggle. She had ignored the pain, buried her feelings, but now everything was flooding to the surface. Silent tears slowly filled the soft auburn eyes of the gentle wolf. The struggle that lay ahead would be the toughest battle she would ever face.

She looked to her left feeling someone sweep under her arm. "Come on, let's go home," whispered Bo gently helping Danny settle in the circle.

"Thank you," replied Danny.

"Take a sip of the 'nectar of the God's' provided by Oroqen. Close your eyes and think of where you want to go," explained Trick.

Lauren ran her hand down Danny's forearm, "Think of the clinic, I'll meet you there."

Grimacing Danny shook her head, "I just want to go home."

"You need medical attention, just come with me please," begged Lauren pushing the locks from Danny's eyes. With no strength left to argue, Danny nodded and took a sip from the canteen.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I must first apologize for the long delay. I appreciate your patience, this has been a very difficult chapter to write. Thank you to all the readers who have stuck with me on this journey and also to all of you who have joined us along the way. The readers make all the difference, and if you don't write you may not fully understand your impact but trust me, you mean the world to every writer.

Special thanks to Annelie who continues to edit for me.

Cheers,

Dee

Chapter 9 – Lost and Found –

It was unexplainable how the Shaman had helped them move back and forth between realms, but each time it felt like falling down a laundry chute. To be somewhere and then wake in a different place was a strange feeling; there was no consciousness, no awareness in between.

Groggily, Danny's head rolled to the side. A faint groan slipped from her dry lips and her head fell weakly to the other side. As consciousness continued to slowly return she opened her eyes, trying to focus in the faint flickering light. Laying flat on her back on a cold, damp floor she swallowed hard, trying to remember where she was before realizing she had no idea. Sleepily her eyes closed again, too exhausted to be concerned.

Moments later a breeze kissed the cheek of the slumbering Fae and her eyes flew open catching the scent of death and decay mixed with oily timbers. Her canine teeth broke the surface and her eyes narrowed as a soft growl rumbled in her chest. Grimacing, she rolled onto her side desperately trying to get up. Her heart was racing as she anxiously searched the room. She could see heavy wooden beams stretching across the ceiling and a balcony surrounding the circular room. Every tiny movement sent debilitating pain shooting down her spine, and her limbs, heavy with fatigue, were uncooperative. Clawing at the soft dirt she dragged herself from the middle of the room to lean against a wooden frame creating a ring in the room. Panting she tried to focus, "Where the hell am I?" She searched her memory frantically to no avail.

After gathering her strength for a few minutes she reached up the wall, eventually locating a ledge. With the last bit of resolve, she ignored the searing pain and used her powerful arms and shoulders to drag herself to a standing position. Taking a moment to steady her weak legs and then using the wall for support, she staggered toward what appeared to be a tunnel.

Clutching her ribs she grit her teeth, leaned against the damp wood and caught her breath. She could feel a light breeze coming down the tunnel and the air seemed cleaner, less stagnant and dead. There was a familiarity that she could not quite place but she desperately hoped it would lead her out. The wall she had been clinging to in order to maintain balance had come to an end and she would have to bridge the gap to the tunnel wall without support. Anxiously she took several unsteady steps, stumbling toward the tunnel before slamming back down to the dirt. Glancing up at the tunnel ahead she dragged herself back up and staggered a few more yards before losing her balance again.

Groaning, she rolled onto her back and stared blankly at the ceiling. Her body tensed uncontrollably, the pain gripping her paralyzing. Just breathing was difficult, near impossible with her injuries. The fear and determination that normally pushed her beyond her limits was waning, and she let her head fall back against the soft dirt floor. Too tired to fight, too broken to move, she succumbed to the excruciating pain. "Maybe this was it, the end? Is this what she deserved, to die alone in the dark?" Her mind drifted to the beautiful doctor, the kind and gentle doctor. For a moment she smiled, remembering her laugh, the way she sometimes tossed her head back with a hearty chuckle. But the moment was fleeting, overshadowed by a darkness. She scrunched her eyes trying desperately to shake the image; Lauren's pained expression from the cliff. Her respiration increased and her jaw locked, remembering Tyrran, her touch, her unmistakable scent, the utter feeling of helplessness, loss of control... the shame.

Somewhere in the distance she could hear water dripping and the anxious scurrying of tiny feet. Exhausted she drifted, disappearing into the darkness.

Hours later voices whispered in the dark before a light swept quickly across the Fae leader's face. The light seemed to bounce erratically around the room before settling on her prone body lying in the dirt. The foot steps hastened and a voice shouted, "Over here, I found her". A young girl with glasses swiftly kneeled next to Danny, taking a quick pulse. "She's alive."

"Katie?" mumbled Danny, barely conscious.

"You're okay, we're going to get you out of here," replied Katie glancing down the tunnel expectantly as she tried to comfort the Fae leader.

Weakly pawing at the front of Katie's crisp lab coat and trying to sit up Danny gasped, "Lauren? She's..."

"Thank God" husked Lauren as she dropped to her knees in the soft dirt next to Danny and tenderly dusted her fingers over her neck and shoulder. "Danny can you hear me? I'm here."

The wolf groaned, "Lauren?"

"Yes," nodded the doctor enthusiastically wrapping her fingers through Danny's. "I'm here, everything is going to be alright."

"Are you owke?" slurred the Fae leader.

Lauren nodded, tears starting to fill her eyes, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Radio David, we will need help and a spine board," instructed Lauren glancing at the intern.

"No" uttered Danny.

"Danny, it's okay, we just need to get you back to the clinic," soothed Lauren stroking her arm.

"I can walk" replied Danny without opening her eyes.

"But Danny you are barely..."

"No," interrupted the Fae leader abruptly, "I will walk."

Glancing over at Katie Lauren began to object, "I really think it would be safer if..."

"No," groaned the wolf, "I have to walk." Lauren ran her hand through her long blonde hair assessing the situation. Her first priority was Danny's health but she knew in her heart the Fae leader's stubborn pride would not relent.

"Okay Katie, let's get on either side of her to keep her steady," explained the doctor. "On three: one, two, three." Both Katie and Lauren lifted under Danny's shoulders, pulling her to a standing position.

Danny clenched her jaw, her face distorted by the intense pain tearing at every part of her body. Suppressing a scream tickling her vocal cords she grit her teeth, taking shallow breaths. "Ahhhhhgggggg". The sweat was glistening on Danny's flesh and her eyes filled with moisture.

"Careful Katie," cautioned Lauren watching the wolf closely as she slipped gently under one of Danny's arms. "Ready?"

Katie nodded and they started taking slow, painstaking steps down the tunnel.

"I'm so tired, I..." whispered Danny between ragged breaths.

"I need you to stay awake at least until I examine your injuries," answered the doctor pushing open the door to the clinic.

"I just want to go home," moaned the wolf.

"I know," replied Lauren patiently. "We will, soon. Exam one Katie."

Slowly they lowered the Fae leader to sit on a bed dressed in crisp white linen. Her skin was ashen, painted with a mix of blood and sweat that glistened on her body. Leaning forward at the waist, Danny closed her eyes and twisted her fingers into the sheets.

"I'm sorry babe, I'll give you something for the pain in a minute," apologized Lauren.

"No," grunted Danny trembling, "I'll be okay."

"Katie can you bring the portable x-ray machine?" asked Lauren as she hastily rummaged through a drawer.

The loyal young woman nodded and disappeared into the corridor.

Glancing over at Danny Lauren noticed her obvious distress but turned away quickly. She could feel her emotions boiling to the surface. They had both been hiding in the moment, avoiding the awkward minutes together, ignoring the pain, focusing on just getting home. Home she feared was a relief they may never share.

She pulled a tray of instruments toward the wolf and busied herself, fiddling needlessly with them before finally hedging, "Danny, I was so afraid we wouldn't make it back." She ran her hand through her long locks, hesitantly glancing up at the Fae leader. Emotion swelled in her chest as her eyes connected with the fluid gold gaze intently watching her.

"...Terrified of losing you, losing Cole. I don't know what I would do. I was so close to losing both of you."

"It's okay we're home," soothed Danny sensing the doctor's growing emotion.

"No Danny, you have no idea, if I were to lose either of you…I don't think I could survive. The thought of..."

"Shhhh, it's okay. Don't think about it," replied Danny mechanically. She stared at the floor, emotionless.

"I, I..." stuttered Lauren taking an awkward step closer, desperately craving the touch of the wolf. Her jaw tensed fighting the tears that refused to be dammed and her hands started to shake. "I didn't think any of us..."

"We're here, we made it back," offered Danny, lifting her gaze to meet the want burning in the doctor's eyes. Tilting her head to the side unable to speak, the wolf silently apologized and a lump filled the doctor's throat witnessing a vacant sadness.

"I won't let you run," whispered the doctor wrapping her arms quickly around Danny's shoulders and burying her face in the nape of her neck. Hesitantly Danny set her hands on the doctor's hips.

"Okay, I've got the x-ray machine," chirped Katie unaware of the tension. "I hope I didn't interrupt."

Wiping a fragile tear from her cheek Lauren raked her fingers through her hair and snapped on a pair of gloves. "No, we're fine."

Turning toward Danny she used a blunt pair of scissors to cut open her shirt. The garment opened easily but the material was saturated in dry blood from her shoulder wounds. Lauren reached for a bottle of saline solution which Katie slapped efficiently into her palm. She hesitated a moment, smiling at the young intern who always seemed to be there when she needed her. "Thank you."

Applying a large amount of the solution to the material over Danny's shoulder, Lauren hoped to remoisten it enough to peel it off without causing discomfort. Tentatively she teased the cotton, patiently lifting one corner at time until it pulled free.

"That was a good shirt," grunted Danny. Glancing at the torn and bloodied material in her hands Lauren smiled briefly before her eyes drifted over the torso of the Fae. She had a large cut across the front of her shoulder and a ragged wound over her shoulder blade. Her torso was badly bruised on both sides and her face had several lacerations that would require sutures as well.

She could not help but stare. Her admiration for the Fae leader was unwavering. Her courage, a willingness to die for those she loved was matched only by the strength of her heart. She suffered to save others, to make it right, to ensure the balance remained.

Realizing her fingers were dusting involuntarily over Danny's body, she slowly pulled her hand back and asked, "Why?"

Grimacing as she shifted her weight uncomfortably Danny replied, "Why what?"

"Why do you do it? Always put yourself in the face of danger?"

"I don't have a choice Lauren," uttered the wolf.

"Yes you do Danny. You had lots of choices. You chose to enter Abigor's realm. Dyson and Navain both volunteered but you insisted on going. You could have been killed Danny. Never to come back. Do you understand that?" gasped Lauren becoming increasingly agitated.

"Lauren I…" started Danny.

"Someone else could have fought Tyrran or we could have attacked together. Bo could have helped," continued Lauren.

"You know it had to be me that killed Tyrran," growled the wolf letting her intense icy stare rise from below her shaggy locks.

"You let your stupid honor and pride control you, and it could have cost you your life," spat the doctor.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Danny incredulously.

"No," snapped Lauren shaking her head "…yes."

Danny's eyes lowered, unsure how to respond.

Grabbing Danny's hand she pulled it to her heart and used her fingers to affectionately brush a few stray locks from her brow. "I mean, I love you Danny, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I know you want to protect everyone but can't you put us first, just once."

Staring blankly at the doctor as if talking to a stranger, Danny whispered an unconvincing apology.

"We're both tired. We can talk about it later," replied Lauren reaching for antiseptic. Danny flinched under the bite of the liquid. "I'm sorry," uttered Lauren pulling out a syringe. "I'll repair the injury on your shoulder blade first.

Looking warily at the needle and feeling her anxiety immediately rising Danny rasped, "I don't need that."

"Danny, it will just make you more comfortable, there is no need for you to endure anymore pain. I promise to be gentle," soothed Lauren. The wolf nodded despite her chest rising and falling faster that it should. Lauren worked quickly to close the wound. "All done, lay back please."

Clutching her ribs, Danny clenched her teeth as she tried to lie down. With every movement sending searing pain ripping through her core she grunted, "I'm not sure I can."

Wrapping her arm around Danny's shoulders Lauren whispered, "Just lay back, relax your core and I'll help you." Flat on her back, Danny took shallow breaths trying to avoid the sharp pains. Holding another syringe behind her back Lauren placed a kiss on Danny's forehead, and whispered, "Close your eyes for me."

Reluctantly Danny closed her eyes. "Just relax," soothed Lauren. A tiny grin tugged at the doctor's lips. As strong and brave as the wolf was, in the presence of medical care, she was more like a little kid. Lauren worked quickly repairing the laceration on Danny's shoulder and then her facial cuts.

"Okay we are all done," affirmed the doctor.

"We can go home?" asked Danny attempting to push herself up.

"We need a few x-rays first and I would like to do more of an exam but yes, we will go after that," replied Lauren removing her bloodied gloves.

"I can drive you both home," offered Katie adjusting the machine over Danny's torso.

"Thank you," replied Lauren squeezing the young woman's hand. "That would be great."

After enduring another thirty minutes of poking and prodding Lauren declared them finished, "Let's go home." The exhausted the wolf nodded weakly, accepting Lauren's help to sit up.

"I'll get my keys and meet you in the parking lot," chirped Katie, dashing down the hall as Lauren and Danny made their way to the front entrance.

The mansion was a good twenty minutes away on a desolate country road surrounded by isolating darkness. Danny's light rhythmical breathing from the back seat was impossible to ignore as Lauren fought her thirst for sleep. Her lids lingered shut longer with every second and Katie's excited chatter disappeared, becoming distant and indiscernible.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Lauren jumped before recognizing the young intern nudging her in the mansion drive way. "Oh," uttered the doctor realizing she had forgotten getting in the car. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, its fine, I understand, I will catch up with you in a few days," reassured Katie.

"Thank you," smiled Lauren getting out of the car and opening the rear door. Casually she placed her hand over the shoulder of the slumbering Fae, gently shaking her.

Bolting upright Danny grabbed the surprised doctor by the throat. The narrow slits in the gold were flashing a fierceness reserved for mortal enemies.

"Danny, it's me," blurted Lauren gasping for air under the tight grip.

"Stop!" shouted Katie scrambling from behind the wheel, leaning over the back seat and frantically tugging on the wolf's arm.

"Danny, honey, wake up, it's me Lauren, please let go, you're hurting me," begged the doctor.

"What? Oh, god. Lauren I'm sorry," apologized the Fae leader hastily releasing her grip and doubling over in extreme pain. "I'm so sorry, I don't know..." Sadness creased her forehead and a deep regret set in her features, a heavy burden resting deep within. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you've been through a lot," soothed the doctor stroking the wolf's back.

"No," grunted Danny pushing past the doctor. "It's inexcusable."

Danny stepped onto the front porch and hesitated. They were finally home after all they had been through and yet she felt no relief, no joy. Joining the wolf on the step the doctor slid her hand lightly down her back and whispered, "We're home." A quick glimpse of Danny's Jeep parked on the drive set the sequence of events unfolding like a movie stuck in fast forward and tears filled her eyes. They had all been through so much, days seemed like forever; the lake a distant memory. Sure they had made it home, she was safe, but both Addison and O'Brien were lost. They would be planning two funerals now in the coming days as well as trying cope with everything that had happened. Wiping a precariously perched tear from her eye she forced thoughts of Addison from her mind. She would grieve, but not now, not while the people she loved needed her. Forcing a tight lipped smile she uttered, "Let's go in." Danny nodded and hastily pushed the latch.

The heavy wooden door to the mansion slid easily over the natural wood flooring. The familiar smells washed over them but no comfort was afforded. Limping down the hallway, they made their way to their room. The house was dark and quiet and Lauren was relieved that no one was awake. She was exhausted and sleep was calling her name.

Danny sat on the end of the bed lost in thought, struggling to shrug off the jacket she had worn home from the clinic.

"I'm just going to check quickly on Kenzi and Cole. Do you need anything?" asked Lauren heading toward the door. With no response, Lauren turned back toward the wolf. Sighing she tipped her head to the side and sadness swept her heart witnessing the vacancy in the wolf's features. Kneeling in front of Danny, Lauren whispered, "Danny..? Are you okay?"

"Hmmm?" replied Danny absentmindedly raising her eyes to meet the doctor's. "Oh, what?"

"Are you okay?" repeated Lauren growing concerned.

"I'm sorry," uttered Danny quietly, barely coherent, "I'm fine."

Studying the wolf, a wrinkle formed across the doctor's brow, concern etched as deeply as a river bed cutting through a mountain pass. "Danny, I'm worried about you."

Staring at the floor over the doctor's shoulder Danny remained expressionless, "I'm just tired."

"You aren't right Danny, this isn't you. Emotionless? Vacant? This isn't you, talk to me," begged the doctor, her eyes darting anxiously over the Fae leader.

"I'm sorry," apologized the wolf. "I'm fine really."

Pursing her lips unconvinced, Lauren felt her heart clench and a lump formed in her throat as she banished her emotion below the surface. Forcing a smile, ignoring her growing concern she brushed a few strands of hair from Danny's eyes and affectionately placed a kiss on her forehead letting her palm linger over her cheek.

"I won't be long," replied the doctor trailing her fingers longingly down Danny's neck to her shoulder.

The exhausted Fae leader nodded and let her eyes follow the doctor from below her brow. As the door closed, she limped to the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. Her loose jeans dropped to the floor and she pulled her underwear off before stepping into the steamy shower.

Closing her eyes she let the water pour over her aching body. Red snakes streaked from her muscular frame, leaving a trail to the drain. Picking up a bar of soap, she methodically caressed the bar over her skin for a few brief moments before the tranquility of the soothing shower turned into a frantic cleaning frenzy. Obsessively, she scrubbed every bit of her body trying to remove the unclean she felt, the shame. Her flesh was tingling, red from the rough sanitizing it had endured, and she was near hyperventilating from her efforts but there was no respite.

Exhausted with her quest to cleanse herself she leaned against the cool tile fighting the urge to vomit. Tears stained her cheeks, flowing freely as she let her emotions drain from deep within. Gone were the feelings of revenge and hate, replaced with a deep sense of loss, a wound that cut deep into her soul, a lonely silence.

Her eyes flew open hearing Lauren call her name. Quickly wiping away the tell tale signs of suffering she replied, "I'm in here. I'll be out in a minute."

Watching the wolf from the doorway Lauren could not help her eyes wandering over the fit physique. The water droplets trickled over her shoulders like tiny rivers rolling over an embankment. Unable to tear her eyes away, her want persistently urged her forward. Her heart ached to feel the comfort of Danny's arms, to see the love in her eyes meant for only her. She could see the wolf was hurting but what she could not understand, could not accept was the distance present between them.

Dropping her tattered clothes Lauren boldly stepped into the shower with the unsuspecting wolf. Without a word she pressed her naked flesh to the wolf, gently holding her, kissing her neck softly. Danny tensed, feeling overwhelmed. The attention was soothing and gentle, each caress filled with love and understanding but each touch was an unwelcome intrusion. With so much anger and self loathing there was no room for love.

"Lauren, I..." uttered the wolf feeling the tip of Lauren's warm tongue flick her ear. Turning toward the doctor, she put her hand on the doctor's chest gently creating space. Slowly she raised her gaze to meet the doctor's, witnessing an unconditional love that took her breath away. Her throat felt cramped and her bottom lip trembled as she fought to maintain composure, unable to speak what she felt. Her emotion was so raw, her self- loathing so intense; the love she saw in the doctor's eyes felt undeserved. Lowering her eyes she breathed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," assured Lauren stroking Danny's arm.

Danny's gentle auburn eyes were filled with regret and after a short embrace she pulled back whispering, "I'm sorry Lauren. I'm not capable..."

"Shhhh, it's okay, I understand." Shaking her head she chuckled half heartedly trying to hide her disappointment, "I mean if anyone can understand, it should be me right?"

"I'm sorry," repeated Danny stepping out of the shower.

Forcing a nervous smile Danny hastily dried her aching body. Lauren returned her smile trying to reassure the wolf. "I'll just be a minute."

Pulling the crisp linen back Danny slipped between the sheets, the feeling so familiar, comforting and yet terrifying. She grimaced and slowly lowered herself to the pillow. The x-rays had proven what Lauren had suspected; Danny had three cracked ribs and one of her lumbar revealed a slight fracture. Everything hurt, every little movement caused muscle spasms that were so intense she lost her breath.

Lauren returned towelling her hair, dressed in a black satin night shirt just barely reaching her thighs. "What's wrong?" she asked casually sitting on one side of the bed.

"Nothing," whispered Danny trying to control her breathing.

Lauren dropped the towel and slipped under the covers stealing as close to the wolf as she dared. "You're trembling," breathed Lauren propping herself up on her elbow. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be fine," grunted Danny trying to close her eyes again. Lauren nodded unconvinced, forcing herself to give the wolf the space she was guarding. Reaching for the lamp she switched off the light and pressed her fingers through Danny's. After only a few minutes she could feel the wolf starting to shake as her respiration increased. Gasping for air Danny bolted up in bed throwing her legs over the side. Lauren scrambled to turn the light back on and rushed to the distraught Fae leader.

Kneeling timidly between Danny's legs Lauren frantically searched the Fae leader's features, "What can I do?" With her hands covering her face Danny shook convulsively, her breathing ragged, gasping as emotion flooded through her body.

"Danny, you're scaring me, talk to me," begged the doctor.

Prying the Fae leader's hands from her face Lauren laced her fingers supportively though Danny's sympathetically, witnessing her utter devastation. After several minutes Lauren hurried to the bathroom, shook six pills from two different bottles and returned to Danny. "Take these."

"What are they?" asked Danny without looking up.

"Just something to help you sleep and pain meds," replied Lauren offering the medication.

"Will they knock me out?" asked Danny quietly.

"Yes," answered the doctor reluctantly, expecting the strong wolf to decline.

Accepting the pills, Danny's sad eyes met the doctor's before tossing all six of them to the back of her throat.

Running her fingers through Danny's shaggy locks Lauren's hand settled behind her neck drawing her into her chest. "It's going to be okay." Danny trembled, silently suffering alone despite being held by the woman she loved. She could smell the familiar scent of the doctor, feel her light touches soothingly stroking her back but she could not shake the chill of a profound loneliness. Feeling the wolf shudder Lauren tightened her embrace and pulled her to the middle of the bed whispering, "We're going to get through this, just let me help you."

Staring into the dark room Danny trembled, waiting for the drugs to relieve her silent terror. Her body was rigid and her respiration near a pant as she ran from the demons chasing her. Several minutes later Lauren could feel her body starting to relax and her breathing slowing as the medication started to take effect. "I don't feel anything, the emptiness...it's just so...dark." groaned Danny before losing consciousness.


End file.
